For the Love of a Hunter
by RenjisPixie3326
Summary: Sam and Dean locate another seal, their names are Gemma Schuster and Emily Kildero. What will happen when the Winchesters save the girls from Lilith? DeanXOFC SamXOFC CastielXOFC in later chapters
1. Rejection and Summer Scandal

DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN. I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY AND ALL OTHER CHARACTERS. IF YOU WISH TO USE ONE OF MY CHARACTERS IN A WORK OF YOUR OWN PLEASE CONTACT ME BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND NOT EVEN THE ANGELS WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU!

Chapter One: Rejection and Summer Scandal

Sam and Dean sat in a small coffee shop in downtown Milwaukee, discussing where they'd be going next. Actually Sam was discussing the matter with himself while Dean had his eyes on a pretty little brunette looking through the aisles at the adjoined bookstore.

"Dean, are you even listening to me?" Sam asked frustrated. His brother nodded not even looking at him. Sam sighed and looked in the direction that Dean was staring. His shook his head and turned to scold his brother only to find that Dean was walking towards the mystery girl. He closed his laptop and put it in his bag before taking a sip of his coffee.

Dean grabbed a random book off the shelf and opened it to a random page still glancing at the girl. He smiled at the realization that she had no idea he was watching her.

"So what's a guy like you reading trashy romance novels for?" He dropped the book startled. Okay, maybe she did know he was looking at her.

"What's a girl like you doing reading trashy romance novels for?" He asked her in return. The amused look she gave him brought his attention to the book he had been holding and its position on the floor. When she didn't answer him he spoke again, "I'm Dean."

"And I'm not interested." She said turning and walking away. Dean stared after her confused. He had to actually shake his head to dispense of the confusion. In the meantime Sam had come up behind him and was patting him on the back.

"Come on dude I think I've found another seal." Sam said grabbing Dean by the jacket and pulling him from the store.

"Dude, she flat out rejected me! Do I have something on my face?" Dean asked thoroughly confused by the girl's rejection.

"Dude we have a job to do!" Sam said getting in the car.

"Fine, tell me about this next seal." Dean said starting the engine.

"Four girls have all disappeared in the Madison area, Shelly Kenmore, Kelsey Ramoni, Echo Palmer and Melissa Larson. All four girls attended the same high school and supposedly were all part of the same group of friends." Sam said pulling out a notebook filled with pictures and notes. "I made a few calls to their parents and from what I've gathered there are two other girls in the clique that haven't gone missing."

"So you think whatever's taking these chicks will go after the other two?" Dean asked casting a glance down at a few of the photos.

"Shelly, Kelsey, Melissa and Emily Kildero all graduated this past year." Sam continued.

"Emily is one of the two that haven't dropped off the face of the earth." Dean stated, receiving a nod from Sam.

"Gemma Schuster is a sophmore at the University of Milwaukee this year." Sam told him. "Echo was taken when she was with her girlfriend Adrienne at a party two summers ago in late June."

"When were the others taken?" Dean asked as he got on the interstate.

"Shelly went missing when she was on a school trip in Greece this past summer. The chaperone said she checked on her at about eleven because she was complaining of a migraine. She was sound asleep but when she went to wake Shelly in the morning the girl was gone." Sam read off the article from a newspaper clipping.

"What about Melissa and Kelsey, what's their story?" Dean inquired turning off the radio.

"Melissa worked at a pizza parlor in town and was supposedly grabbed after leaving early due to a headache while walking out to her car. Thing is there are no witnesses and she was taken in the one spot the cameras didn't cover. Kelsey is the interesting one. She was with both Gemma and Emily at a late movie when two guys held all three at gunpoint. What they didn't know was that Kelsey had a stun-gun in her purse, Emily was carrying mace and Gemma not only had a pocketknife somewhere on her person but a baseball bat in the back seat of her car. After the police showed up the three girls had taken off leaving two beaten up guys in the movie theatre parking lot. When asked to be spoken to Gemma and Emily refused to speak with police except to say that they dropped Kelsey off at home on their way to Emily's because she was complaining of a headache. The next morning Kelsey's mom called the police because her daughter was missing." Sam finished and continued to fish through his notes.

"So they were all alone with the exception of Echo when they were taken." Dean thought out loud. "Now Gemma is away at college and Emily is still stuck in what seems to be this thing's hunting grounds by herself."

"The thing is Dean, all of these girls come from different backgrounds all live in the Madison area except for Gemma who's away at school and Emily who lives out in a town called Mt. Horeb." Sam said. "All were taken at night but Shelly was half way around the world. The inconsistencies are enough to make it seem like a string of coincidences that all these girls from the same general group of friends are being kidnapped."

"So tell me why we are heading away from Gemma's school." Dean asked starting to slow down.

"I hacked into the university's computer system and pulled up her schedule. She's done with classes on Friday's at noon. I'm assuming that she goes home for the weekends since she's a little over an hour from home." Sam said pulling out Gemma's schedule.

"Dude…you printed off her schedule?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Sam said leafing through more papers. "I'm looking for her school ID picture." He pulled a piece of paper out of his notebook and paused.

"What? Is she that ugly?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Turn the car around." Sam said. Dean looked at his brother confused and Sam showed him the picture of Gemma Schuster.

"Dude, that's the girl from the bookstore!" Dean cursed pulling over and turning back towards downtown Milwaukee.


	2. Trip to the Kildero's

DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN. I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY AND ALL OTHER CHARACTERS. IF YOU WISH TO USE ONE OF MY CHARACTERS IN A WORK OF YOUR OWN PLEASE CONTACT ME BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND NOT EVEN THE ANGELS WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU!

Chapter Two: Trip to the Kildero's

Gemma Schuster opened up the door to the suite she shared with three other girls. Brianna and Haley would still be in class and Crystal would probably be having lunch with her boyfriend David before her art history quiz. She smiled remembering the guy at the bookstore. He was cute…no he was drop dead gorgeous but she knew his type. He was no more than a wham-bam thank you ma'am kind of guy and she simply didn't have time for a quickie…no matter how good it would've been.

She sighed and put her bag on her bed before looking in the mirror. She couldn't help but cringe at her reflection. She hadn't slept in almost two days and it showed. She closed her eyes touching one of her temples tenderly.

"Not another headache." She groaned. She quickly grabbed a bottle of aspirin and took three-times the adult dosage. "I'm going to have to get my stomach pumped one of these days." She said tossing the bottle in her bag.

She grabbed her iPod and phone from their respective chargers and then opened her underwear drawer. She pulled out the switchblade hidden under the scraps of lace and satin. She tucked it away in her front pocket and closed the drawer before grabbing her bag and leaving her room. She scribbled out a note telling her roommates to text her if they needed anything from home and that she'd be back sometime early Sunday evening. She locked the door to her room and then left the suite locking the door behind her.

She made her way to the elevator and got in tapping her foot as she was taken down twenty floors. She left the tower she called home and turned in the direction of the bus station.

Sam and Dean stepped out of the elevator and knocked on Gemma's door. When they didn't receive an answer Dean nodded at Sam and stood watch while his younger brother picked the lock. They stepped into the suite and Dean grabbed the letter from the door to the right.

"She's going home like you said." Dean murmured. He sniffed the air and frowned. "Do you smell that?" Sam inhaled and a pained look covered his face.

"It's sulfur." Sam's voice was low and both men rushed from the suite back to the elevator and out of the tower heading towards the bus station.

They both spotted her talking to some guy at the entrance to the station. Dean rolled down his window so they could hear what was being said.

"What do you mean busses aren't running this weekend?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry miss but that's what my boss told me." The guy told her.

"Listen, I've got to get home my family is expecting me!" She said irritably.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do." The guy turned away from her and she clutched at her head. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sat down on a bench.

Sam didn't have time to grab for Dean as he got out of the car and approached her.

"Hey you need a ride into Madison?" Dean called out to her.

Gemma looked up at the guy that had called out to her and paused. She simply stared at him for a few minutes before standing up and nodding.

"I don't think I'm supposed to be going home this weekend. My mom can't pick me up because her car was stolen and my car is at my best friend's place…none of my roommates are going home this weekend and now the busses aren't running!" She said as he approached. "It's so unfair…I just want to go home." She told him.

"Hey my brother and I are heading into Madison to visit some old friends." He lied wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure the Kildero's wouldn't mind if we were a bit delayed by taking you home."

"The Kildero's? Emily Kildero is my best friend! I'm supposed to be meeting her when I get in!" She exclaimed.

"Well come on and get in." Dean said leading her to the car. He could feel something was watching them and he'd feel a lot safer when they got on the road.

He helped her into the backseat and silenced Sam's protests with a warning look.

"We're taking her to the Kildero's. Emily is her best friend." Dean said stressing the words, we're taking her.

"Hey didn't we see you in the bookstore earlier?" Sam asked smiling back at her.

"Yeah…sorry about being a bitch…I was in the middle of one hell of a headache." She apologized to Dean.

The brother's looked at each other and Sam discreetly grabbed his gun and a flask of holy water from under his seat.

"So I never got your names." Gemma said her hand resting on the outside of the pocket that held her switchblade.

"My name's Dean and this is Sam." Dean pointed to Sam after starting the Impala. "I never caught yours."

"Gemma." She told them.

"So do you usually hop into strangers' cars and let them drive you home?" Sam asked.

"Not usually…but your brother said you know the Kildero's. Anyway I'm a big girl…I can take care of myself." She shrugged. The lull of the engine was making her drowsy and she closed her eyes resting her head on the window. It didn't take her long to fall into a well needed slumber.

When Sam was sure she was asleep he turned in his seat to face Dean.

"This is a bad idea." He said putting the 45 glock back under his seat.

"Something doesn't want her going back to Madison Sam, and I've got a feeling that Lilith has something to do with it." Dean said gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"What if Castiel and the angels were trying to protect her? We could be leading her right into a trap." Sam explained.

"You're the one that told me to turn the car around!" Dean snapped.

"Yeah so one of us could stay with her and the other could go watch out for Emily." Sam shot back frustrated.

"Well it's too late now and I don't think Cass would've let all her friends die and then wait to protect her." Dean grumbled.

Sam reached for the radio and turned it on looking out his window. It was going to rain. The clouds were dark and they seemed to be weighted down. It wasn't just going to rain…it was going to storm. A deep sense of foreboding crept into his mind. Something was about to go terribly wrong.


	3. Headaches and Hostages

DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN. I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY AND ALL OTHER CHARACTERS. IF YOU WISH TO USE ONE OF MY CHARACTERS IN A WORK OF YOUR OWN PLEASE CONTACT ME BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND NOT EVEN THE ANGELS WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU!

Chapter Three: Headache and Hostages

About an hour later Gemma's phone rang. She woke up and groggily answered.

"Hello?" She said yawning. Sam and Dean looked at one another and took the exit leading to Madison.

"Hey Emily!" She said excitedly. "Yeah we should be there soon!" She paused listening to the girl on the other end. "Oh these two guys gave me a ride. Their names are Sam and Dean." She paused again. "Yeah they said they were friends of your family." Sam watched as a brief look of confusion and fear ghosted across her features. "Oh, I see." Gemma discreetly slid her hand into her pocket gripping the switchblade.

"Okay…yeah hey you just be safe." Gemma said hanging up the phone.

"We can explain." Sam said getting ready for her to start screaming.

"Explain what, the fact that you've been hired to watch me and Emily? I never thought the Kildero's would go this far but I guess it's for the best." She lied smoothly. She immediately started to look around for anything she could use once they tried to kill her. Emily had never heard of a Sam or Dean that were family friends and now she was stuck in a car with two strangers that had lied and kidnapped her. She looked at her surroundings to see they were almost to Emily's.

"Yeah…we flew in to Milwaukee and were told to pick you up. The Kildero's didn't want you to think they were…"

"Taking over the situation?" Gemma cut Dean off. Dean nodded and pulled up Emily's driveway. "I just don't get why they'd send you after me on the weekend they're in the Caribbean." She wondered out loud.

"They didn't want to leave you and Emily alone!" Sam said as Dean was opening his mouth. "They…uh…were concerned that something would happen while they were gone."

Dean put the car in park and turned off the engine before getting out of the Impala. He helped Gemma out catching her when her foot got caught on his seatbelt. When she got her bearings she put distance between him and Sam. His hunter's instinct was telling him that something was about to happen just as the side door to the Kildero house opened and a tall, mocha-skinned girl stepped out pointing a shotgun at them.

"I don't know who you are but you better leave us alone!" She shouted. Sam reached for his 45 to find it was missing from under his seat. He looked up to see Gemma dangling it from a finger on the porch next to Emily.

"Looking for something Sam, if that's your real name?" The devilish smirk on her face brought forth a grimace. "You know if it weren't for you two taking me to my desired destination I'd shoot you right now!" She shouted at them.

"Come on sweetheart! Don't be like that!" Dean shouted. His 45 was in the glove box and it didn't look like she had discovered it. He had a pocketknife in his jacket but besides that he was unarmed.

"What did you just call me?" The look she gave him actually made him think before he opened his mouth again.

"We're trying to help you!" Sam shouted at them. "We know what killed your friends and we can stop it!"

"You don't know shit!" Gemma shouted. Emily lowered her shotgun and put a hand on Gemma's shoulder.

"Gem…they know what's after us. Maybe they can really help." Emily murmured.

"How do we know they aren't those creatures…how do we know that they aren't the ones that took Echo?" She snarled.

"There's a demon after you! Her name is Lilith and she wants to kill you two to open a seal to hell!" Sam called out. He'd managed to make his way to stand beside Dean.

"Stay where you are!" Emily barked raising her weapon. "Move and I'll shoot!"

"You won't shoot us!" Dean said stepping closer to the two girls.

A shot went off and both brothers hit the ground. Gemma had a look of satisfaction on her face.

"You're right she won't shoot you and neither will I. But what I will do is empty this clip into your car." With this statement Dean looked back at his baby and slammed the ground with a fist. The driver's side window was blown out.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed and he couldn't help but notice that the glove box was open.

"Stand up!" Emily yelled at them. Both men stood and watched as Emily handed her shotgun to Gemma who'd put Sam's glock in the waistband of her jeans. Both girls approached and Emily grabbed some rope from the porch.

"You first sugar. Hands behind your back, any funny business and I'll blow out your tires." She smiled sweetly at him. Dean grumbled in frustration and allowed Emily to tie his hands behind his back…tightly.

Emily then approached Sam.

"Any funny business with you and I'll empty some buckshot into your brothers pretty little face." Gemma warned. Sam allowed Emily to tie his hands and followed her when she led them into her house. Gemma had the shotgun pointed at Dean even when Emily directed them to sit on the couch.

"What now?" Emily asked softly.

"How the hell should I know? I don't take hostages on a regular basis." She said sarcastically.

"Should we call the police?" Emily asked.

"No." Gemma answered quite loudly.

"Listen let us explain." Sam pleaded. "We want to help you. Lilith wants these seals opened meaning she wants you dead. We don't want the seals opened so we need you both to stay alive." Sam tried explaining.

"Shut up!" Gemma said forcefully. "Just shut up!"

"Gem what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"It's just a headache." Gemma answered. "There's aspirin in my bag…you stay here and watch them while I go get it okay?"

Emily nodded and took the shotgun from her friend. Gemma turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"Emily…you've got to believe us-" A loud crash from upstairs interrupted Dean. "Untie us…Lilith is coming to get you…you have to trust us."

Emily looked around nervously. There was another crash from upstairs and then something even worse happened…the lights began to flicker and the glass in the windows began to rattle.


	4. Banishing Melissa Larson

DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN. I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY AND ALL OTHER CHARACTERS. IF YOU WISH TO USE ONE OF MY CHARACTERS IN A WORK OF YOUR OWN PLEASE CONTACT ME BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND NOT EVEN THE ANGELS WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU!

Chapter Four: Banishing Melissa Larson

Gemma dug through her bag and grabbed the aspirin throwing back another six pills and dry swallowing. She shook her head to fight back the urge to gag. She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder turning to go back to the house.

"Gemma darling you're going to get sick if you continue to dry swallow pills." Gemma spun around at the sound of such a familiar voice.

"Melissa?" Gemma dropped her bag on the driver's seat.

"Gemma…I've come to take you home." Melissa reached out a hand to Gemma urging her to take it. "We're waiting for you."

"What are you talking about? Melissa, are you alright? Do you know where Kelsey, Shelly and Echo are?" Gemma asked pulling her friend into a hug.

"Yes…we're waiting for you in a safe place. I came to take you and Emily so that we could all be safe." Melissa said softly.

"She's inside, let's go get her." Gemma took Melissa's hand and led her up to the house. When they got inside the lights began to flicker. "That's odd…I hope Emily's dad knows a good electrician." Gemma commented leading her into the room where Sam, Dean and Emily were.

The sight that greeted them when they entered the room was not good. Emily was on the floor unconscious and both Sam and Dean were gone.

"Emily!" Gemma shouted crouching down to see if she was hurt. "Emily wake up…Melissa's here…she's going to take us somewhere safe." Gemma told her. "Melissa go get the first aid kit from the bathroom I think they hurt her!" Gemma turned as she spoke but found that Melissa was no longer in the room. "Melissa?"

A strong hand over her mouth startled her and she immediately began to fight. She kicked and screamed and lashed out at her captor.

"That's not Melissa." Dean's voice muttered in her ear. Gemma relaxed when Emily sat up and gave her a reassuring nod. "Do you have a car?" He asked Emily.

"No but Gemma's is in the garage." She said.

"Take it and get the hell out of here." He said. His hand was still over Gemma's mouth and he still held her firmly against him. When he lowered his hand from Gemma's mouth he grabbed Emily's shotgun from its place on the floor.

"What are you going to do?" Gemma asked.

"Take your car and drive away as fast as you can. Don't stop for anything." He instructed before dashing up the stairs.

Emily grabbed Gemma's arm and pulled her to the garage. Gemma started the engine and put it in reverse. Both girls could hear gunshots even with the windows rolled up and they didn't even make it halfway down the driveway before Gemma pulled over.

"What are you doing? He told us to go!" Emily asked.

"Melissa is in there." Gemma said softly.

"That's not Melissa…it's that Lilith chick." Emily told her looking back.

"Lilith…she's the first angel to follow Lucifer and fall from grace." Gemma murmured. "I'm going in there." She said turning to Emily.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Emily shouted as Gemma got out of the car. She still had Sam's glock in her waistband and she pulled it out checked the clip then reloaded it.

"I never had one to begin with." Gemma said trying to open the door.

When it didn't budge she stepped back and kicked the door in.

"Gemma! My dad is going to kill me!" Emily shrieked.

"Better him than some demon bitch." Gemma said heading for the stairs.

Sam and Dean were both in trouble. Sam was on the floor with a nasty head wound and Dean was pinned to a wall his left side covered in blood.

"Where are they?" Lilith demanded.

"I don't kiss and tell." Dean said spitting out some blood.

"They will die Dean Winchester like the four before them. You can't stop it and even with Sam's little magic tricks he can't stop it either." Lilith said flipping her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Put them down!" The shout from the doorway startled not only the Winchesters but Lilith as well.

"I see you didn't run away this time dear Gemma." Lilith said releasing her hold on Dean.

"I know what you are!" Gemma shouted. "I also know how to make you disappear."

Dean looked up from his spot on the floor. "Gemma, run!" He shouted.

"Why don't you listen to him Gem? Run, it'll make killing you that much more fun." Lilith licked her lips taking a step towards the brunette.

Emily had snuck in through another door and was helping Sam make his way over to Dean.

"I'm giving you one more chance to leave us alone." Gemma said. Dean looked at her and could see she was shaking.

"I'm not going anywhere until I've bathed in your blood." Lilith sneered.

"What is dark, be filled with light, remove this demon from my sight." Gemma said softly.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Lilith asked laughing.

"What is dark, be filled with light, remove this demon from my sight!" Gemma shouted.

Lilith stopped advancing. She frowned trying to take another step.

"What is dark, be filled with light, I banish you from my sight!" Gemma shouted, throwing her hands out in front of her.

Dean, Sam and Emily watched as the fair skin of Gemma's palms began to glow. Light burst from her skin hitting Lilith in the chest. Lilith's eyes rolled back in her head and Melissa's body convulsed. Black smoke erupted from Melissa's lips as Lilith exited her body.

It was clear that Melissa was dead. Her skin was cold and blood dripped from her nose and mouth. The possession had left her body broken.

The three on the other side of the room watched as Gemma fell to her knees shaking. As Emily approached her the green-eyed girl slumped to the floor unconscious.

"What was that?" Dean heaved out. The pain in his left side was making it hard to breathe.

"I don't know…" Emily murmured. "I don't know."

The sound of sirens in the distance brought them all out of their confused daze. Emily pulled Gemma to her feet and headed for the stairs.

"There's a motel about twelve miles down the road can you two make it there if I lead?" Emily called up to them.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here before the 5-0 decides they want to cavity search us." Dean called back down.

Sam helped his brother to his feet and down the stairs. The sun was setting and as they drove away from the Kildero's place both brothers were quiet.

Sam followed Emily in the Impala and sure enough it took them about fifteen minutes before they pulled into the Starkissed Motel.

Sam jumped out of the car and followed Emily into the front office to reserve a double room. During the ride Dean had fallen in and out of consciousness but right now he was wide awake and in a world of hurt.

"Castiel, if you can hear me you better get your feathery ass down here!" He groaned. There was no response…no Castiel.

Sam came back and pulled the Impala up to their room and helped Dean out of the car. He opened the door to the room, and put Dean on one of the beds before going to help Emily with Gemma.

"Emily, grab the duffels and I'll carry Gemma in okay?" Sam asked tossing her the keys to the Impala. Emily nodded and quickly got in the back to grab the three duffle bags before locking it up and heading into the motel room.


	5. Guardians of Hecate

DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN. I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY AND ALL OTHER CHARACTERS. IF YOU WISH TO USE ONE OF MY CHARACTERS IN A WORK OF YOUR OWN PLEASE CONTACT ME BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND NOT EVEN THE ANGELS WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU!

Chapter Five: Guardians of Hecate

She could hear arguing from inside and it didn't take long to see there was a stranger in the room. She quickly went over to a still unconscious Gemma and felt her forehead.

"Sam she's feverish!" Emily called out worried.

"She just banished Lilith it's to be expected." The stranger commented disdainfully.

"Speaking of which Cass how the hell does an nineteen year old business major banish The Big Bad Bitch?" Dean asked angrily. "I want answers Cass and don't want to have to decipher your angel bullshit either."

"Dean, calm down you're going to start bleeding again." Emily cautioned.

"Emily can you help Dean into the bathroom so he can clean himself up?" Sam asked. She nodded and tied her dark hair back before helping Dean to his feet. The two disappeared into the bathroom and Castiel sat on the bed next to Gemma.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"She's burning." Castiel said dodging the question. He inspected her hands and found them burnt and blistered. "Her hands are burnt."

Emily exited the bathroom and Sam turned his head at the sound of Dean cursing as the shower came on. When he looked back at Castiel and Gemma the angel was holding one of her hands with his eyes closed. The soft glow that had surrounded Gemma's hands during the fight now surrounded Castiel's.

"What's he doing to her?" Emily asked.

"I'm taking away her burns and fever even though I shouldn't." The depressing sound of Castiel's voice seemed even more disheartening as he healed Gemma's wounds.

When he placed his hand on her forehead she whimpered. The white glow seemed to disappear into her skin.

"That looks just like the stuff that came out of Gem's hands!" Emily noted. Castiel nodded and finished healing the fair and freckled girl on the bed.

"She'll be fine." Castiel said standing. He waved a hand in the direction of the bathroom.

"Thanks Cass!" Dean shouted. A few minutes later he exited the bathroom in his jeans. The wound on his side was gone.

"Lilith was searching for them." Sam said ignoring the smug look on Dean's face.

"How many of the girls did Lilith get to?" Castiel asked.

"Four." Dean answered opening his duffle and pulling on a black AC/DC t-shirt.

"These are the last two then?" Castiel motioned towards Gemma and Emily.

"Yeah…what's going on Cass?" Dean looked over at Sam and saw his brother was worried.

"They are the Guardians of Hecate." Castiel said softly. "Lilith's sister demon."

"I'm confused." Emily said. "We guard a demon?"

"Not guard as in protect from harm…you six were the guardians of the seal that keeps her from surfacing." Castiel explained.

"Were? They aren't anymore?" Dean asked.

"There aren't six of us anymore you moron." Gemma croaked out as she sat up. "There are only us two now."

"You may only be two in number but you still have the strength of six." Castiel told her as Emily placed a pillow behind her. Castiel closed his eyes momentarily. "I must go. I've spent too much time here." As soon as the words were out he was gone.

"I hate it when he does that." Dean grumbled.

"You should get cleaned up Emily." Gemma said softly. "I've got a pair of your sweats and one of your shirts in my bag." Emily nodded and took Gemma's bag into the bathroom.

Dean flopped down on the other bed and flipped open his cell phone to check for messages.

"You should've gotten two rooms." Gemma said absently.

"We can't protect you if you're in a different room." Dean told her. Sam was deep in thought at the small table.

"Then Sam and Emily can have one room and you and I can share the other." She said turning her head to look at the half-naked god to her right.

"You just want to see me naked." Dean smirked.

"I agree we need protection but I don't trust you around Emily." She shrugged. "Whether or not you're naked doesn't matter to me."

"Sweetheart you ought to warm up to me…I did give you a ride home." Dean reminded her.

"Don't call me sweetheart!" She hissed.

"Both of you shut up!" Sam demanded. "It's too late to go rent another room so for tonight we'll have to double up on beds."

"Fine." Both Dean and Gemma said in unison. They glared at each other.

The shower was turned off and Gemma sighed as Emily exited the bathroom her hair damp and in dark grey sweats and a power-puff girls t-shirt.

"Sam go wash your hair…you've got blood in it." Emily said smugly.

Sam smiled gratefully at her and Emily flopped down on Gemma's bed. Dean turned on the small T.V. and started flipping through channels.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked Gemma softly.

"I feel like my soul has been ripped out of my chest and then forced back in." The fairer of the two replied.

"You have a way of making things sound worse than what they really are." Emily told her skeptically.

"Would you believe me if I said it feels like somebody took a baseball bat to my chest?" Gemma raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"A shower will help." Emily laughed shaking her head.

"It's got to be cold by now." Gemma said lightly. "I can wait until the next motel." She got up and grabbed her laptop opening it up.

"What are you doing now?" Emily asked.

"I'm transferring all my money to my mom's bank account." She answered. Emily nodded.

"With how much blood there was, they'll think we're both dead." Emily voice was quiet.

"My mom will know we're okay when she opens up her checking account. She'll let your parents know you're with me and everything will be fine." Gemma told her with a sad smile. "The less people know the less they can say when they're being tortured."

"You're so over-dramatic." Emily giggled.

"That's the first smart thing I've heard you say sweetheart." Dean smirked and Gemma rolled her eyes. "Well besides the banishing mumbo-jumbo."

"That mumbo-jumbo saved your ass you prick." Gemma muttered.

"You two really are more alike than you'd like to think." Emily said pulling the blanket over her and closing her eyes.

"Go to sleep Emily." Gemma said trying to suppress a grin. Emily laughed softly before falling asleep.

"I'm not a fan of chick flick moments but…thanks for saving my ass." Dean said not looking away from the T.V.

"Thanks for the ride home cowboy." Gemma responded curling up next to Emily and closing her eyes.

By the time Sam got out of the shower both Gemma and Emily were fast asleep and Dean was well on his way.

"If you snore in my ear I'm going to kick your ass." Dean grumbled as Sam crawled in next to him.

"This is awkward." Sam said turning his back to his brother to face the door.

"No shit." Dean said with a yawn. "This is awkward and that's a grade-A wet dream." Dean motioned to the other bed where Emily and Gemma were sleeping.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

They both laughed quietly before closing their eyes and falling into a light slumber.


	6. On the Road Again Part 1

DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN. I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY AND ALL OTHER CHARACTERS. IF YOU WISH TO USE ONE OF MY CHARACTERS IN A WORK OF YOUR OWN PLEASE CONTACT ME BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND NOT EVEN THE ANGELS WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU!

I'd like to thank JJ-Jefferu and prboricua7 for adding me to her alert list as well as princess-mariyah for adding FtLoaH to her favorites. I'd also like to thank my best friend Forty2Times for being the best beta in the world and setting the fire under my ass so that I would post this story!

Note to Everyone: Reviews are crack…and I'm addicted. I welcome good and bad reviews but please be nice and give constructive criticism instead of just flaming me for no reason. I will try and post a few chapters or so a week. If you think I need to post more or less let me know this is my first serious fanfiction and I really have no clue whatsoever as to what I am doing. I check my email at least twice a day so if there is something you would like to see in later chapters hit me up.

Chapter Six: On the Road Again (part one)

The next morning Sam and Emily were gone…along with the Impala. Dean's cursing was what woke Gemma.

"Sammy, pick up your phone now! Where the hell are you? Actually that's the least of my problems. One where's my car and two do you have any idea how pissed off Sparky is going to be when she wakes up and finds her friend gone! Dude, I'm supposed to be recovering, not putting the smack down on some psychotic teenager!" He shouted into his phone before hanging up.

"Sweetheart was starting to grow on me." Gemma's voice sounded from behind him. "Now I'm Sparky?" She raised a light brown eyebrow at him.

"I don't know where she is but I swear when I find Sam I'll help you kick his ass." Dean had to sit down he was getting lightheaded. "He took my car…again!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist cowboy." She groaned out while stretching her arms over her head. "And I'm hardly psychotic." She added.

Dean looked up and tilted his head. "Where are your pants?" He asked. She went to bed wearing her jeans and t-shirt and now the jeans were gone and all he could see were red-lace boy shorts.

"I gave them to Emily. All she had were those juicy sweatpants." Gemma shrugged. He stood and stepped in front of her.

"Aren't you a bit short for her to be wearing your jeans?" Dean asked.

"Don't get me started on short! The shorts we made for her earlier this morning were short short-shorts." She laughed.

"We?" Dean asked irritably.

"Yeah Sam and Emily got me up this morning and said they were going to head out ahead of us…you know scout the next job. Emily told me to take of my pants-"

"Whoa…slow down." Dean looked at her smugly. He casually lowered his face to her ear before asking her huskily, "She told you to take off your pants? How exactly did she say it?" Gemma threw her hands in the air and rummaged through her bag grabbing a frayed denim miniskirt and put it on.

"Now that you're not able to mind fuck me can you say something intelligent?" She asked him. "Put your boots on and let's move." She threw his boots at him leaving the room.

"Put your boots on and let's move…" Dean tried to imitate the woman he'd be spending quite a bit of time with today. "Doesn't matter what she's wearing I can still 'mind fuck' her." He heard a honk from outside and finished putting his boots on. Sam was smart enough to pick a job away from Wisconsin. He'd probably go Far East or Deep South.

A red mustang was pulled up in front of their room and Gemma was behind the wheel thrumming her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. He got in the passenger side and before he even had the door closed she put the car in reverse and slammed down on the gas.

When she slammed on the breaks Dean was giving her a less than friendly look.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked her putting his seatbelt on.

"Maybe." She said before leaving the motel parking lot.

"This is a nice car for a nineteen year old." Dean said getting uncomfortable with the silence.

"Yeah." She said.

"Daddy, pay for it?" He asked flipping open the glove box.

"You could say that." Her voice was strained. He wouldn't have noticed something was wrong except she stepped on the gas.

He shrugged rummaging through her things. There were pens, bank receipts, gum, fake ID, makeup and car chargers for her phone and iPod.

He looked in the back seat an saw what he assumed to be a designer handbag along with a bunch of scattered papers and a textbook.

"Is there a reason you're driving like a bat out of hell?" He asked her closing the compartment and sitting back.

"I want to catch up with Emily and Sam…it's safer if we stay together." She said not looking at him. He opened his mouth to say something but she turned on the radio.

"No way am I listening to country!" He said reaching to change the station.

"Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole." She told him. He ignored the words he'd told Sam a countless number of times and flipped it to a classic rock station. She punched him in the arm and he grabbed her wrist causing the car to swerve.

The sound of a siren filled their ears. He gave her a cocky grin and she scowled. If looks could kill Castiel would have had to yank his ass out of hell for a second time.

"Now look what you made me do!" She hissed at him.

"Yeah it had nothing to with you going 30 over the speed limit." He groused. An elbow collided with his shoulder and he turned his head to see her taking her shirt off. "What the hell?"

"Just shut up and hand me my lip-gloss and mascara." He got back in the glove compartment and handed them both to her. She quickly put the makeup on, adjusted the dark green camisole so it exposed the appropriate amount of cleavage and rolled down her window just as the cop approached.

"Afternoon ma'am," the police officer said, "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"No idea sir." She replied biting her lip innocently.

"Do you know what the speed limit is here?" He asked.

"Sixty?" She asked after pausing to think about it.

"Very good ma'am, I also saw you were swerving. Is there a reason you might be swerving ma'am?" He eyed Dean in the passenger seat before looking back at her.

"No sir." She said bending towards the open window to expose a bit more cleavage. "I'm really sorry sir…I really had no idea how fast I was going and you see this is the first time I've been pulled over and my momma won't be happy with me at all if she finds out." She said with a slow southern drawl while giving the cop a Sam-worthy pout.

Dean turned his head away as the cop's gaze dropped to Gemma's chest. The camisole left little to the imagination.

"You're boyfriend there won't tell on you I'm sure." The cop said dragging his gaze from her to Dean.

"Oh…he's not my boyfriend officer…you see he's my brother but he's a bit slow in the head." She said matter-of-factly. "He talks about demons and ghosts and spirits as if they actually existed. He even thinks he's seen a werewolf." She said resulting in a laugh from the cop.

"He's ten years older than me but because of his condition he really only has the mind of a four year old." She said shaking her head sadly. "Our momma always said Gretchen you watch out for your brother Billy he's not too bright and really he won't ever be."

Dean ground his teeth together and clenched his fists.

"Well because you're taking such good care of your brother…I guess…I guess I could let you off with a warning." The cop had a hopeful grin on his face.

Gemma smiled brightly and thanked the officer rolling up her window and watching as he went back to his vehicle.

"I have the mind of a four year old?" Dean asked in disbelief. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Yeah well if you were my boyfriend I'd have to pay off another huge speeding ticket." She said turning on the air conditioner.

"What the hell kind of name is Billy and what was with the southern accent?" He asked.

"Um…I was doing my Deep South sweet as sugar but dumb as dead rat imitation," She said, "Us being Deep South, me being sweet as sugar and you being dumb as a dead rat." Her clarification made him even more irritated.

"It's not nice to use people." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Save it for somebody who gives a shit. Besides you're telling me you've never used somebody for your own personal gain?" She didn't laugh out loud but he could see the enjoyment she was getting out of harassing him.

"I wouldn't call what I do using people…I satisfy them, women especially." He smirked at the soft blush that appeared on her cheeks. "Some of them swear I've ruined them for all other men." The blush deepened as his hand made its way to rest on her bare thigh. Dean's phone rang and he answered it slowly letting his hand linger on Gemma's thigh.

"Hey Bobby," He ran his hand down to her knee and back up to the hem of her skirt, "Why couldn't he call me? Yeah alright thanks for the heads up." He said hanging up. "We're heading to Valley Springs, Texas. We'll stop for the night just outside of Little Rock." He removed his hand from her leg suddenly feeling guilty.

"Alright," Gemma said softly before stepping on the gas once again. Dean closed his eyes not noticing Gemma still hadn't turned the station from classic rock back to country.


	7. On the Road Again Part 2

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester at yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferur, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, and aj241985.

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Seven: On the Road Again (Part Two)

"Sam, are you sure we should be splitting up? I mean isn't that what Lilith wants?" Emily asked.

"They're only a couple hours behind us. They both needed some more sleep." Sam said. "Besides, more people would notice two cars following each other around all the time."

"Okay." Emily was playing with a strand of her almost black hair. She looked out the window for a while as the two sat in silence. She smiled when Sam's stomach grumbled. "Maybe we should stop at the next town to get some food."

Sam nodded still quiet. His phone started to ring.

"You want me to get that?" Emily offered reaching for his phone.

"If it's Dean I can't talk." Sam told her softly.

"Hello?" She nodded at Sam when she answered. "Well he's driving right now…my name?" Sam held out his hand for the phone and she gave it to him.

"What?" He asked. "Ruby it's not like that. She's just a friend Ruby…yeah I need more. Alright, I'll see you in a little bit." Sam flipped his phone closed before looking over at Emily who was looking out her window. "Sorry about that."

"It's none of my business." She murmured.

Sam was relieved she didn't want his life story but it didn't stop him from wanting hers and Gemma's.

"So how'd you and Gemma meet?" Sam asked turning the radio down.

"School, Echo was best friends with Shelly. Shelly, Kelsey and I were all in the same grade and Echo, Gemma and Victoria were all a year older than us." She told him.

"Victoria?" Sam asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, Victoria Gregorio, her dad owns this little Italian joint back home." Emily said waving her hand dismissively.

"Did she disappear?" Sam asked.

"No…actually it's kind of weird. Things started happening when she became friends with this Piper Nicholson. I mean Piper was nice but she did everything to try and take Gemma's place in the group. Gemma was understandably pissed." She said looking straight ahead.

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"Piper and Vic started doing drugs. Vic started ditching Gemma and Gemma decided that she wasn't going to take it anymore. We'd already lost Echo to Adrienne. Gemma cracked and told Vic that it was the drugs or her spot in the group." Emily paused.

"Vic chose the drugs." Sam said softly. Emily nodded and started playing with the fraying edges of her shorts.

"Gemma's the kind of person that will always stick up for her friends…even after they've stabbed her in the back. It was weird that she totally cut Vic off. Her and Echo weren't speaking anymore but that was a lot of Echo's problem. Adrienne didn't like Gem and Gem didn't like Adrienne. Soon Kelsey faded off and did her own thing and it was just me, Shelly and Gemma. Melissa came along and our little group was back up to four." Emily finished.

"So there are a total of eight girls in this story…you, Gemma, Echo, Victoria, Shelly, Kelsey, Melissa and Piper." Sam said.

"Yeah…Piper was never really part of the group though. Gemma was cruel to her…most of which Piper deserved." Emily said taking a sip from a water bottle Sam had given her before they left the motel.

"What do you mean?" Sam scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion.

"Piper's parents are both drunks…she would complain a lot in front of Gem. Piper would cut herself and go on about how her life was so terrible. Gem knew it was bullshit and she hated the fact Vic was so wrapped around Piper's finger." Emily explained.

"Why would Gemma care?" Sam asked.

"Gemma's the only poor one out of all of us. She's always been looked at as the girl from the wrong side of the tracks. Piper lived in a nice house had nice clothes and money. Gemma had to work for everything she had." Emily took another drink before continuing. "It irritated her that someone could be such a 'spoiled whiney bratty bitch'." Emily laughed. "Gemma's dad died five years ago…that's where she got the money for her car…and her vacations and college. To Gemma it was like, at least Piper has a father."

"How'd he die?" Sam asked.

"Cancer, don't tell her I told you she hates it when people treat her differently because of it." Emily sighed putting the cap back on her water bottle.

"What other weird things have happened?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"Well there was the whole Ouija board incident." Emily giggled. "We were trying to see if we could talk to a spirit that was in Echo's house. It started throwing things at us. It threw a piece of candy and hit Gem in the head."

"Don't tell me she ate it." Sam sighed.

"How'd you know?" Emily asked shocked.

"Dean's my older brother…I've learned to expect the reckless and stupid." Sam laughed.

"Well she ate it and then she got hit with a penny in the face! It startled her and she choked on the candy. When we asked the spirit why it was throwing stuff it told us 'kill'. The lights flickered and we all tweaked and ran downstairs. Echo was the first one down. We were freaking out when she saw some Apples to Apples cards on the stairway. She picked up one and Gemma picked up the other. Echo's said 'blood' and Gemma's said 'six'."

"Who was there that night?" Sam asked.

"The original six of us: me, Gem, Echo, Shelly, Vic and Kelsey." She answered. "Why?"

"Nothing, don't tell Dean about what happened that night." He told her. Emily nodded going back to looking out the window.

"We tried it again the next morning and something had grabbed Gemma's leg. We thought she was joking but her ankle had swollen up and she had pain and a bruise where it grabbed her." Emily sighed. "It was like being touched by that thing put a bull's eye on all of us. Doors would slam in empty rooms, lights would flicker and then after Vic, Echo and Kelsey left the headaches started. Melissa came along and she started having the headaches too. Vic seemed perfectly fine but none of us really cared if she wasn't."

"That wasn't a spirit…that was a demon." Sam said looking in the rearview mirror. "Five of you being guardians probably accidentally brought the demon through the board." He smiled and looked over at her. "What about you?"

"What about me?" She asked.

"What's your whole take on this?" Sam questioned.

"I was always on the outside looking in. I'm really passionate about things that I like and I guess people don't like that in a person…especially when they aren't passionate about the norm. Gemma's got this aura about her. It kind of says, 'Be prepared to have your heart ripped out through your stomach and shoved down your throat.' And because of that she never really was in the in-crowd." She smiled remembering how Gemma had made Piper cry by telling her that her father drinks because she's so ugly. "Shelly was the same way…except Shelly's was more of a confidence thing instead of 'I hate the world and everything in it.' Once you get to know Gem though she's pretty cool."

"That still doesn't tell me much about you." Sam pointed out. Emily looked out the window and sighed.

"There's not much to say. I like books and computers; I can hack into about anything out there. I reprogrammed Gemma's iPod so it was like a tracking device. You have no idea how shitty her sense of direction is. I was going to start in the winter at UW Milwaukee as an English major. I was taking classes at the community college since I'm paying for college by myself and it's cheaper. My parents wanted me out of the house so they said they'd pay for half my tuition and room and board if I moved my ass out to Milwaukee." She told him.

"I went to Stanford…I wanted to be a lawyer." He told her. He smiled remembering the normal segment of his life.

"Well I'm sure that knowledge has gotten you and Dean out of a few tight spots in the past." Emily giggled.

"I bet your boyfriend wasn't too happy to have you leaving for school." Sam prodded discreetly.

"I didn't have one." She said in a bitter-sweet tone. "I bet your girlfriend isn't too happy that you kill demons for a living."

"She's the reason I hunt." Sam confessed. "She was killed by a demon that also killed my mom. They're the reasons I hunt." His words shocked Emily to the core and she felt the sudden urge to apologize. His expression told her that it wasn't necessary and she smiled at him before returning to looking out her window.

They drove in relative silence for the next three hours. When they reached a small Podunk town in western Illinois, Sam pulled into the parking lot of dingy little diner.

"Dean and Gemma will meet us here and then we'll finish the drive together." Sam told her.

The two made their way inside and found a relatively clean table. They were quickly joined by Dean and Gemma not fifteen minutes later. The two girls sat and chatted while Sam and Dean talked.

"She drives like a maniac Sam! I really thought I was going to die." Dean whined ordering a beer.

"You didn't get pulled over again did you?" Emily asked hearing this.

"Emily, since when do I where a top like this out in public?" Gemma asked glumly.

"What happened to your t-shirt?" Emily asked.

"Ask Mr. Women think I'm such a catch that some have said I've ruined them for all other men." Gemma said grabbing his beer from the waitress and putting it to her lips.

Both Emily and Sam choked on their respective drinks. Sam glared at Dean who looked like he was about to die from embarrassment.

"You deserve it." Sam said handing his brother his own beer before looking around for the waitress to get another for himself.

"First of all I did not say that." Dean protested. The looks he was receiving told him that nobody believed what he'd said. "She makes it sound a lot worse than what it was." He grumbled.

"What did you do with her shirt?" Sam asked taking a sip of the beer the waitress put on the table for him.

"I was getting claustrophobic! I rolled down my window her shirt happened to be in my lap one minute and flying off into the distance the next." Dean shrugged taking a swig off his own drink. "Aren't you a bit young to drink?" He asked tipping his bottle towards Gemma. His gaze dropped to her chest as it had many times in the car.

"Aren't you a bit old to be staring at a seventeen year olds chest?" She retorted.

"You're nineteen, sweetheart." Dean reminded her.

"The police don't know that." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"Gem, be nice…" Emily said.

The waitress brought their food and the four ate quietly before paying. Emily and Gemma got in the Mustang and Dean and Sam in the Impala before continuing on towards Valley Springs, Texas.

STAY TUNED FOR…

CHAPTER EIGHT: RUBY AND THE PIED PIPER

Gemma gets blotto! What will happen when Ruby comes knocking and Emily answers the door? How does Ruby know our two heroines and is Dean already developing affection for Gemma? Find out in our next installment of…For the Love of a Hunter!


	8. Ruby and the Pied Piper

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester at yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferur, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, and aj241985.

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Eight: Ruby and the Pied Piper

The four stopped just outside of Little Rock in a small motel called the Pied Piper. Sam and Emily both found it amusing when Gemma protested at spending the night here.

"Of all places Emily…the Pied Piper…somebody upstairs has got to be pissing their pants because I can't be this unlucky." Gemma muttered.

"I swear I don't know her." Emily whispered looking skyward.

"Hey when do we get to see that Castiel fellow again?" Gemma asked.

"Why?" Dean asked opening the door to the room he'd be sharing with Gemma tonight. They managed to get two rooms with a connecting door.

"He was hot!" Gem said fanning herself.

"You do know you're talking about one of God's angels, right?" Sam asked from the other room.

"So what?" Gem winked at him. "I bet he's great in the-"

She was cut off by Dean throwing her over his shoulder. "Sammy, remind not to give her a second beer next time."

"She was fine until she started singing ZZ Top." Emily told him. "And that was shortly after you bought her, her fourth."

Dean tossed Gemma onto one of the creaking beds and sat at its edge to take his boots off.

"Are you sleeping naked tonight sugar," Gemma asked crawling up behind him, "because this bed might get a bit lonely?"

"Gemma down girl!" Emily called out laughing in the other room.

"Is she going to be okay alone in a room with him?" Sam asked her.

"Oh yeah…in about ten minutes she'll be out like a light." Emily assured him. "She's not going to be a happy camper in the morning though."

As Emily said Gemma was passed out asleep about ten minutes later. Dean was lying in his own bed watching T.V. and Sam was in the shower. Emily had closed the connecting door while she was getting changed. She pulled on her sweats and a t-shirt before grabbing Gemma's brush to untangle her hair. She had just finished brushing her hair when she heard a soft knocking at the door. She stood and opened it to find whoever had been there was gone.

A movement from over by Gemma's car lured her outside. She paused when she saw a strangely familiar woman sitting on the hood.

"My friend won't like you sitting on her car." She told the woman.

"Gemma won't mind I'm sure." Emily frowned when she heard the woman speak.

"You called Sam earlier." Emily stated. "Ruby I think."

"Where's Sam?" Ruby asked.

"In the shower." Emily answered.

"Good…saves me the trouble of getting his clothes off." Ruby smirked hopping off the hood of Gemma's car.

"Hold on a minute…have we met before?" Emily asked.

"Listen girl I don't have time to play twenty questions with you." Ruby said pushing past Emily. Emily stepped back in front of the door to the room.

"Don't push me." Emily's voice was soft but demanding at the same time.

"You don't scare me little girl." Ruby said shoving her.

"Really…because I should." Emily flicked her wrist up and Ruby froze.

"You're a guardian of Hecate's Gate." Ruby gritted out.

"If Gemma can banish that Lilith demon…I'm pretty sure I can kick the ass of a small fry like you." Emily closed her open hand and Ruby doubled over. "What could a demon possibly want with Sam?"

"You don't want to know." Ruby laughed.

"Let me be the judge of that." Emily advised her. Dean and Gemma's door opened and Dean stepped out.

"What do you want Ruby?" Dean asked softly.

"You know her?" Emily asked, turning to face Dean. The loss of focus gave Ruby the opening she needed and Emily was quickly tackled to the ground her arms pinned.

"Ruby I swear to God I'm going to shoot you if you don't get off of her." Dean threatened. The demon had no choice but to obey when she felt the muzzle of a shotgun at the side of her head. "I told you to stay away from Sam." Dean said.

"I chose not to listen." Ruby retorted. She glared at Emily and the darker-skinned woman smirked before slapping Ruby across the face. Ruby made to grab Emily by the throat but found her arms frozen at her sides.

"Touch Emily again and you'll wish you never left Hell." Dean didn't even turn at the sound of Gemma's voice.

"Long time no see Gemma." Ruby said. "How's the leg?"

Emily's eyes widened at Ruby's words and she cast a glance towards Gemma. The crazed bloodthirsty look in Gemma's eyes was all the confirmation she needed.

"Dean, shoot her." Gemma ordered. She tried to step forward but stumbled drunkenly barely catching herself before she face-planted. She received a concerned look from Dean and waved him off as he stepped back to help her back to bed.

"If you shoot me you'll never be able to kill Lilith." Ruby told Dean.

"Everybody stop!" Dean and Emily turned to face Sam. "Emily take Gemma back inside before she falls over." Sam ordered.

Emily turned towards him. "Don't tell me what to do." She stepped towards Gemma, helping her back inside.

"Dean, go inside." Sam said.

"Tell me what's going on Sammy."

"Just go inside…I'll take care of Ruby." Sam promised.

"You'll take care of her?" Dean laughed before lowering his gun. "Yeah just make sure both me and Gemma's cars aren't screwed to hell after you bang her." Dean stormed off into the second motel room and slammed the door.

"Everybody's got something against me." Ruby sighed shaking her head.

"You should've waited until I was done in the shower." Sam shrugged.

"I didn't know." Ruby lied. Sam smirked and caught the flask she threw at him.

"You wanted a confrontation and that's what you got." Sam pointed out. Ruby shrugged and stepped closer to him. "Thanks for this." Sam said as she pulled his head down for a kiss.

"I have to go." Ruby murmured before turning around and stalking off. Sam smiled running his fingers through his hair and going back into his room. He frowned when he saw that Emily wasn't in her bed. He assumed she was still with Dean and Gemma and went back into the bathroom.

Dean was helping Gemma back into bed while Emily stared at the closed adjoining door.

"He's fucking a demon?" She asked quietly.

"Honestly I don't know how to define their relationship. All I know is that she's bad news…I think I want to kill her more than Lilith." Dean said grabbing a knife from his bag and putting it under his pillow. "How'd you freeze her?"

"I don't know…I just got angry, held out my hand and she quit moving towards me. It must be the whole guardian thing." Emily shrugged.

"You didn't start to light up like a Christmas tree though." Dean pointed out.

"Ruby's like a mosquito compared to Lilith." Emily told him.

"How do you know?" He raised both eyebrows at her.

"I could sense it…I was actually scared when we confronted Lilith. Just now I wasn't scared at all…I was simply pissed off." Emily confessed. "Why did she want to see Sam?"

"Beats the hell out of me." Dean told her as he relaxed back on his bed and turned up the T.V. Emily laughed and Dean gave her a questioning look.

"I'm not sure anything could beat the Hell out of you Dean Winchester." Emily gave him a quick wink and blew him a kiss before going through the connecting door and heading to bed.

"Stupid teenagers." Dean grumbled. A pillow smacked him in the face.

"Shut up your too noisy!" Gemma complained half-asleep.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Dean grabbed the T.V. remote and turned down the volume. She was going to have a big enough headache in the morning as it was. He smiled to himself before getting up to take a shower. They'd make it into Valley Springs tomorrow and then the real fun would begin. He still didn't know what he was going to do with the two girls. He couldn't take them with when he and Sam worked…but he didn't feel comfortable leaving them alone either. Gemma was a pretty good shot and from the punch Emily threw at Ruby the girl could deal out some damage. He had no doubt in his mind that Gemma could make Ruby wish she were back in hell.

That thought sobered him. If Lilith and Ruby knew about the girls so would Alastair.

He cursed and grabbed the tiny complementary soap and started to wash himself. If Alastair knew about the girls he'd try and get to them. There was no way he could leave them behind on a hunt. There was no other option they'd have to tag along. Alastair would wait for an opportunity to get one of them alone and then he'd strike.

He finished rinsing himself off and stepped out of the shower. He wouldn't let Alastair put Gemma or Emily through the torture that he'd had to endure. He could picture Gemma's fair skin stained red with blood and her hair matted and burned. He shook his head to clear it of those images before wrapping his towel around his waist and stepping out of the bathroom.

He smiled when he saw she was still passed out and almost laughed when he whipped the covers off of her. Her idea of sleepwear from what he could gather from her slurring was 'absolutely jack shit'. He'd gone through her bag and found an old ripped up Poison t-shirt. He'd had Emily help him get her jeans and shirt off before putting the Poison one on her. Emily then unhooked Gemma's matching red bra from the outside of her shirt and slipped it off tossing it at Dean.

He grabbed said bra from the floor and twirled it about on one of his fingers. He suddenly had a great idea. Taking the bra he stepped out of their room and secured the piece of lace to Gemma's antenna.

"And now for the picture." Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and activated the camera. He snapped a photo before heading back into the motel room. "And the second shot." He took another picture of Gemma sprawled out in bed on her stomach. "And you said I was slow." Dean smirked and crawled into his own bed.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER NINE CHICK FLICK MOMENT…

Will Gemma kill Dean for his little practical joke? Will she give in to Dean's advances or is she going to make him work for it? Emily has a theory about Ruby…and the girls' past with the demon shall all be revealed next time on…For the Love of a Hunter!!!

AUTHORS NOTE: I know you all probably hate these previewey things but they make me laugh when I type them out so expect more!!!


	9. Chick Flick Moment

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferur, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985 and Just Another Jessica.

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Nine: Chick Flick Moment

When Emily came in to wake up Gemma the next morning she found that her friend was in the shower. Dean was still dead to the world and Sam was in the other room packing up his stuff. She waited until she heard the shower turn off and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Gem, its Emily we're going to grab some breakfast before we make our way into Valley Springs. How does diner food sound?" Emily called through the door.

"Gross…" Emily heard Gemma groan. "Hey I don't know where my bra went…can you look around for it while I finish up in here?" Emily laughed and looked around the room not seeing it. She poked her head into her and Sam's room.

"Hey Sam, um…did you find a red bra by chance when cleaning up?" She asked.

"No why?" He asked turning his back to her.

"Gemma's is missing…I took it off of her-"

"Dean Winchester, you're an ass!" Gemma's scream caused both Emily and Sam to jump and rush into the next room.

"What happened?" Sam demanded.

"Tell your prick of a brother to go and get my bra right now!" She said pointing at Dean.

"I don't have your bra you crazy bitch." Dean said dodging another thrown pillow.

"Then why are there pictures of my bra hanging from my antenna on your phone?" She shouted.

"I was expressing my inner Michelangelo." Dean said.

Emily and Sam busted into laughter. Gemma was speechless and Emily laughed even harder when Gemma had to turn around to hide her own giggles.

"Just go get her bra Dean so we can get some breakfast." Sam said shaking his head and heading back to finish his packing.

"You two kids play nice while I help Sam with the bags." Emily said with her hands on her hips.

The door to the adjoining rooms closed and Dean started to pack his things.

"Are you going to go get my bra or what?" Gemma asked tapping her foot.

"I like you better without it on." Dean said giving her a suggestive smirk.

"I like it better when you don't talk." Gemma said putting a hand on his chest and pushing him away.

"Come on sweetheart…you and me no strings attached." He smirked at her.

"That's exactly what I don't want Mr. Winchester. I like strings and diamonds set in a platinum band. So until you can give me that find somebody else to toy with." She opened the door to their room and wrapped in only a towel she went to her car and grabbed her bra.

When she came back inside she took her clothes to the bathroom and got dressed.

"How can she say no to this?" Dean asked out loud looking in the mirror.

"Well she's smart and young and pretty and afraid of being hurt." Sam said stepping into the room.

"Alright Oprah, enough of the bullshit." Dean turned to see the bathroom door open and Gemma walk out grab her bag and leave the room without a single word to either one of them. "What else?"

"Figure it out yourself." Sam said tossing Dean's duffle at him.

Gemma and Emily had already left for the diner when Sam and Dean checked out. Emily had a huge smile on her face and Gemma had an equally severe scowl.

"He likes you." Emily told her irritated friend.

"No he's trying to drive me crazy." Gemma corrected her.

"No he wants to get in your pants." Emily laughed.

"How's your head?" Gemma asked.

"Fine…"

"I was just wondering since it looked like you hit it pretty hard when Ruby tackled you." Gemma said before sighing.

"You should tell Sam and Dean." Emily said softly.

"Tell them what?" Gemma asked turning into the diner parking lot.

"That you saw Ruby take Kelsey." Emily was looking out the passenger side window now.

"I don't know what I saw." Gemma said stiffly. "It doesn't make any sense that Ruby would take Kelsey since Lilith is the one after us."

"It does since we were the ones that brought her through the board." Emily cast an irritated glance at Gemma. "When were you going to tell me we brought a demon through?"

"I had it under control." Gemma retorted.

"If you had it under control Kelsey wouldn't be dead!" Emily hissed. Immediately she wished she hadn't said anything. "I'm sorry…I…she just got under my skin."

"You don't have to apologize…especially since you're right." Gemma said stoically. "If I'd told you guys that we brought her through the board maybe everyone would still be alive."

"It isn't your fault Gemma. Besides Lilith took everyone but Kelsey so telling us about Ruby wouldn't have done much." Emily said patting her friend on the shoulder.

"It still doesn't make sense why Ruby would kill one of us and then be helping the Winchesters." Gemma tried to wrap her head around the situation.

"Unless she's working for Lilith." Emily said undoing her seatbelt.

"Then why didn't Dean shoot her and why did Sam get all cozy with her?" Gemma asked.

"They don't know she's working for Lilith. She could be playing them." Emily told her. "She could be waiting for the most opportune moment to take us all out."

"We won't say anything…but I think it's best if Ruby shows her face again that we waste her sorry ass." Emily nodded in agreement with Gemma.

"Any word from home?" Emily asked. Gemma shook her head tightening the grip on the steering wheel.

"I got a text from Crystal saying the police found my mom's car…she said my mom told her to tell me that everyone's alright. You're parents are home and they're worried but they know it's not safe to get in contact with us. Our families and Crystal are the only ones that know we're still alive. They're holding a joint funeral for us and burying Melissa next week Thursday." Gemma told her. They'd already had a funeral for Melissa, Kelsey, Shelly and Echo. After they'd been missing for a month it was decided that they had to bury their feelings and move on. So they had. Feelings replaced a corpse in all four of their coffins. At least Melissa's family would get some closure now that there was a body.

"What are we going to do about school?" Emily asked.

"I assume since we still had more time to drop our classes that our parents will get the tuition money back…we're dead there's not much anyone can do about school." Gemma shrugged.

"Maybe we should just go home…you banished Lilith I don't think she'll come back." Gemma undid her seatbelt and pulled her keys from the ignition.

"We can't home yet…not until this is over. Lilith will come for us and I don't want my mom and sister involved. Sam and Dean can teach us how to defend ourselves. We'll go home eventually." Emily nodded once again in agreement before they both got out of the car. "I'm going to need new license plates…we should probably file off the VIN numbers…we'll both need new ID's and it wouldn't hurt to have my car repainted." Gemma thought out loud.

"Once we get to Valley Springs we can find a place that will do it cheap…we'll file of the VINs before they do it-"

"And we'll deal with the ID's." Dean said from behind them. The brothers had arrived and now all four were standing out in the parking lot.

"Let's go get a table." Sam said putting an arm around Emily's shoulder and leading her inside.

"I don't know what Ruby is to you or Sam but I will make good on my threat. If she so much as looks at Emily the wrong way I'll banish her to the deepest, darkest circle of hell and I won't think twice about it." Her words were bitter and Dean knew that she was scared, maybe not of Ruby but of never going back to normal again.

"It'll all be fine…once we kill Lilith you two can go back to whatever is you two were doing." Dean patted her shoulder and stumbled back when she threw herself at him in a hug. He patted her back as his jaw tightened. "You're going to be fine..."

"I hate you." She grumbled without conviction into his chest. He really wanted to tell her he hated her as well but her sudden close proximity had his body screaming the exact opposite.

"You're bi-polar." Dean smirked.

"Been going through my medical records have you?" She asked seriously.

"I was kidding." He said putting his hands up in defeat.

"I wasn't." She gave him a saucy grin and wink before leaving him slack jawed to go inside. "Close your mouth Dean a bug might fly in and you'll choke. Also think about Castiel in the shower." She called over her shoulder. The image had his body calming instantly.

"Thank you sweetheart." He called to her. She glared at him over her shoulder. Dean, with a devilish smile followed her into the diner.

NEXT TIME ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

The four head into Valley Springs, Texas. Gemma and Dean go house-shopping while Sam and Emily flirt in a coffee shop while doing research! All that and a lot more in our next chapter…

CHAPTER TEN: A POLTERGEIST OR SOMETHING ELSE


	10. A Poltergeist or Something Else?

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen and Peridot809.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 for my first non beta review!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Ten: A Poltergeist or Something Else?

They made it into Valley Springs in the late afternoon. It was surprisingly easy to find a body shop that was willing to help them out. Sam and Emily listened as Gemma and Dean argued about the fact that he'd paid for her paint job. They had actually seemed to be getting along pretty well earlier when they'd filed off the VIN numbers and switched her license plates with a pair that Dean had taken off an abandoned pick-up truck. Now Dean and Emily were waiting for Sam and Gemma to get back from the photo shop with new IDs for the girls.

"So is Lilith here?" Emily asked Dean as they waited.

"I doubt it. After what happened she'll stay off the radar for a few days maybe even a week before seeking out new seals." Dean took a sip of his coffee and looked around the small internet café with a watchful eye. "Lilith isn't what I'm worried about right now."

"You're worried about Gemma." Emily said plainly. When he didn't refute her remark she smiled. "She's not a little girl Dean."

"She's a bitch." He said with a grin.

"She's stronger than you'll ever know." Emily pointed out.

"Enlighten me." Dean leaned closer to her.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but-" Emily stopped when she saw Sam and Gemma walk through the door. Gemma looked sullen and Sam had a smile on his face as usual.

"So here's the deal," Sam sat down next to Emily and Gemma took the seat next to Dean, "we've got ourselves either an insane, murderous really pissed off spirit or as Gemma so elegantly put it 'a poltergeist on crack.'"

Dean choked on his coffee and Emily frowned.

"A poltergeist, like from the movies?" She asked.

"This isn't a movie sweetheart." Dean said tapping his booted foot on the floor. Gemma backhanded him in the chest. "You're still not pissed about me paying to get your car done?" He asked bitterly.

"Yes! But that's not why I hit you." She groused.

"Then why'd you hit me?" Dean demanded taking another sip of coffee.

"You can't call her sweetheart." Gemma said simply.

"Why not?" Gemma handed him his new alias and showed him hers. "Mr. and Mrs. Redding…Sam when I said we needed new IDs I meant serious IDs." Dean said handing Gemma the piece of plastic.

"Well you two are going to be buying the house so I thought it would be better if the con looked real." Sam said. He handed Emily six different forms of ID before pulling out his computer.

"The last owners of the house were there three months." Gemma said as Sam pulled up a picture.

"What happened to them?" Emily asked.

"They were found dead on the front lawn two weeks ago. The police tape came down yesterday and Dean and I have an appointment with the realtor in ten minutes." Gemma stood up and looked down at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

"We have to go." Gemma said.

"Since we're married does that mean we get to…" He ogled her. She grabbed his hands and pulled him so close they were pressed up against each other.

"If we get the house…and if you can go the whole day without hitting on another woman, I might think about considering it." She whispered in his ear. "Now come on we're going to be late." She announced winking at Sam and waving good-bye to Emily.

"Is it safe letting those two go off alone?" Emily asked.

"They shared a room alone together last night." Sam reminded her.

"She was unconscious for all but fifteen minutes of that…and those fifteen minutes she was completely wasted." Emily reminded him in turn.

"Well…hopefully they won't get themselves killed before tonight." Sam said scooting closer to her.

"What's tonight?" Emily asked looking at his computer screen.

"Tonight we're going to kill it." Sam said.

"Wait, we as in you and Dean, right?" Her voice wavered.

"No, we as in all four of us." He corrected her.

"Are you nuts? Gemma and I haven't killed anything before." She whispered looking around to see if anyone had heard them.

"By the time tonight's over that'll have changed. Now I need some help researching the house." He said pulling up his internet browser.

"Alright…but if I end up dead I'm so going to haunt your ass." She warned him. Sam laughed causing some of his hair to fall in front of his face. Emily casually reached out and pushed it back from his eyes. "You need a haircut." She said softly.

"Listen about last night, Ruby-"

"I don't want to talk about Ruby or any other demons today. I think one poltergeist is all my mind can handle right now." Emily's words were harsh and Sam could sense that she felt hurt by him mentioning Ruby.

"I'm surprised you haven't fallen for my brother's charm." Sam said sarcastically. "Even Gemma-"

"Gemma's attracted to the bad boys and tortured souls." Emily told him. "Unlike her I believe relationships need more that intense physical attraction and amazing sex to survive."

"If we catch a break we should…hang out or something." Sam muttered looking away from her.

She blushed and nodded before asking him, "Where do you want me to start looking?"

His smile returned and he directed her as to what to look for and where.

Dean and Gemma entered the Victorian mansion right on time. The realtor was anxious and Dean gave Gemma's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Mr. and Mrs. Redding, it's a pleasure my name is Jason and I'll be showing you around the house today." The man that spoke was balding and fat. Gemma had to elbow Dean in the ribs to keep him from laughing. "Now if you don't mind my asking, why are you interested in this particular piece of property?"

"Well…it's big but not too big and it's in a good neighborhood." Gemma cast a look around the foyer and cringed. "It'll take some work to bring life back into the woodwork, but Dean loves working with his hands." She jumped when he gave her a swat on the butt.

"She likes watching me work too…if you know what I mean." Dean flashed his award winning smile at the salesman and had to choke back laughter when he saw the startled look on his face.

"Too bad you don't have all that much to work with." She silenced him with the bladed remark.

"How long have you two been married?" Jason asked leading them into the kitchen.

"One year tomorrow." Gemma answered as giddily as possible. Dean rolled his eyes taking a look around the kitchen.

"This tile is going to have to be redone…" Dean said noticing reddish-brown smears on the floor.

"Let's take a look upstairs, shall we?" The squat man said noticing the blood stains as well. Gemma saw them and froze. Jason started talking about the colorful history of the place so was too busy to notice his potential clients weren't behind him.

"Dean…I don't think I can do this." Gemma said fidgeting with the frayed hem on her skirt.

"Don't think just keep up the act and stick close to me." Dean said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her forward. They caught up with Jason before he noticed they were gone. Gemma continued to fidget with her skirt as they entered the first bedroom.

"So what do you think?" Jason asked.

"I like it…what do you think sweetheart?" Dean asked looking at Gemma.

"I'm not so sure…maybe we should think about this some more Dean." Gemma said giving the room a distasteful look.

"How about this, you two spend the night and decide in the morning. Give it a test drive." Jason said. The man seemed to get more anxious by the minute.

"Awesome idea! Gem, how about you go get our bags from the car?" Dean suggested pulling her out of the room. She couldn't get out of the house fast enough. She couldn't quit shaking, she hadn't expected there to be blood on the floor. She grabbed the bags and shrieked when Dean put a hand on her back.

"I don't think I can do this." She mumbled.

"Come on, I thought you were fearless." Dean said giving her a wink.

"I thought all we had to do was put gift bags in a wall facing each cardinal direction." She said as he grabbed the bags for her. "Unless you're not sure that what we're dealing with is a poltergeist." Dean paused before handing her one of the bags. "You don't know!" She hissed following him back into the house.

"In case you hadn't figured it out yet sweetheart I don't have all the answers." He turned around to face her. "You faced off with Hell's Top Bitch and banished her ass and now you're telling me you're scared of some lowlife bump in dark?"

"My powers only work against demons you dumbass. I'm a sitting duck for anything else." She confessed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you everything I know." She murmured. Dean looked around before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her inside.

"Talk." He ordered. He'd dragged her into the fully furnished living room and tossed her toward the red leather couch.

STAY TUNED FOR OUR NEXT CHAPTER CASTIEL'S MESSAGE

More information of guardians is revealed…Castiel learns how to use a computer and Dean's finds out his fears are closer then he thought. Our favorite ladies become damsels in distress when they're taken by whatever it is they're hunting. All that and more next time on…FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER!


	11. Castiel's Message

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen and Peridot809.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 for my first non beta review!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Eleven: Castiel's Message

"I did some research…guardians are only good against the specific type of creature they were sent to guard. In order to release the guarded creature the guardians have to be killed in a certain order. There are always six guardians, not because of some link to the demonic but because of the four earthly and two non-earthly elements: earth, wind, fire, water, life and destruction. The two unearthly elements are always the last to be sacrificed. Many times the guardian of destruction is not needed to be killed because they become the vessel for whatever is being guarded." She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Dean. "The power of the guardians that are killed goes to the remaining guardians. Wind to fire, fire to water, and water to earth. When earth is destroyed wind and fire go to destruction and earth and water to life. The power to kill rests solely in the hands of destruction and the power to heal that which destroys is a gift given to her sister the keeper of life and perhaps her guardian angel." She finished reciting the information while he read along. He looked at her in disbelief. "Look at the name of the author."

"Cas8435…" Dean said.

"8, 4, 3, 5 are the letters T, I, E and L on a phone." Gemma said pulling out her cell phone to show him.

"Cass, you sly dog." Dean chuckled. Gemma shook her head before speaking again.

"Read the last part Dean." She told him.

Dean looked down at the article before reading the final paragraph out loud. "The torturer will seek destruction as is his nature. The lives of the death bringer and the life-giver are connected in a single way. If destruction dies so will life, for there can be no life without death and the torturer will gain not only the power of the guardians but that of the guarded." Dean stopped and looked up at Gemma before putting on a false smile. "Well…who knew an angel could be so depressing. I got to hand it to you Cass, you've really outdone yourself."

"This isn't funny Dean…this torturer freak is going to come after Emily and me!" Gemma said looking around.

"No, he's going to come after you. He doesn't want Emily he wants to kill you." Dean corrected her pulling out his phone. "After we're done with this job I'm taking you and Emily some place safe." He put his phone to his ear and quieted. "We need to do this now and get them to Bobby's. So pack it up and walk your ass over here." Dean hung up and kicked his bag in frustration. "Hotels from now on you're sleeping with me and Emily with Sam. One room two beds, it's safest if all four of us are together, car assignments…me and you in the Impala and Sam an Emily in the Mustang." He closed his eyes and the memories of hell came rushing back to him.

"Dean, you're sweating…what's going on?" Gemma asked standing up. Dean turned towards her and immediately calmed. His hands had been balled into fists and as an odd wave of relaxation swept over him they opened and he wiped his palms on his jeans. The look in her eyes revealed her feelings. He could know exactly what she was hiding under the fearless façade, just by looking in those emerald green eyes.

"He's not going to get you. I won't let him." He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Who Dean…"

"Alastair." Sam voice was low as it entered the room from the doorway.

"Dude…you really have to figure out a way to not interrupt my wooing methods." Dean turned to Sam frustrated.

Gemma sighed. She couldn't understand why Dean was so against letting people see the emotional man beneath the hard, sexy exterior.

"Dude…I don't know what concerns me more…Alastair, you using the term wooing or the fact I just caught you in a Webster's Definition of 'Chick Flick Moment'." Sam said leaning against the door frame.

"Where's Emily?" Gemma asked.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Emily's voice could be heard.

"Don't look at the floor!" Gemma shouted.

"Why…is that blood? What the fuck, why is there blood on floor?" Emily's complaints brought smiles to the other three faces.

"Sam you have to read this…" Dean handed Castiel's message to his brother before heading to the stairs. Sam shrugged as his brother stalked off and then turned to Gemma to see she had a worried look on her face.

"Did you know that your brother isn't sure if what's in here is really a poltergeist?" She asked him softly.

"Not until we found out differently on the internet." Emily had pushed past Sam to give Gemma a hug.

"What? Why are you hugging me? It's something bad isn't it?" Gemma said pulling back from Emily.

"Goblins." Emily said softly.

"Goblins…you've got to be kidding me. Aren't goblins the little creatures that run around and steal your socks out of the dryer to piss you off?" Gemma asked.

"No these are bad goblins Gem." Emily told her.

"How bad?" Gemma winced.

"Steal your jewelry bad." Emily said scowling at Sam.

"So what's the big deal about people dying in here?" Gemma asked annoyed.

"There are no signs of anything homicidal living in here." Emily told her sitting down.

Gemma shook her head. "I felt something in here. Something not good…and you two couldn't find anything to back that feeling up?"

"No." Sam answered.

"Then how did you find out about the goblins?" Gemma asked with a hand on her hip.

"I saw one in the kitchen going through what I assumed to be the good silverware." Emily grinned.

"That doesn't explain the previous homeowners." Gemma said.

"It does if the house itself is cursed." Dean entered the room patting Sam on the back.

"How cursed are we talking, Amityville cursed or Rose Red cursed?" Gemma asked sarcastically.

"Somewhere in between." Dean shrugged.

"Dude that Nick guy from Rose Red was hot." Emily said absently.

"Last time we watched it you said he was ugly." Gemma shot at her.

"Yeah up close maybe…but put a bag over his head-"

"Can you believe those two? They're talking about hot actors when they could die." Dean said looking at Sam.

"You're the one that said we couldn't dump them off at a cheap motel." Sam countered.

"We can hear you." Emily and Gemma said in unison.

"Does anybody find it weird that we're standing around talking, when we should be getting the hell out of here before the house decides it wants to chew us up and spit us out onto the front lawn?" Dean asked running a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure the house itself is cursed Dean?" Sam asked.

"No…but it's the only other explanation." Emily answered for the older of the two men.

"I doubt it…there's something that isn't part of the house that killed those two people." Gemma said biting her nails.

"What is it?" Dean asked calmly.

"I don't know…but when we were in the kitchen I felt as if someone was watching us." She confessed examining her nails.

"We've got nothing to go on except a feeling-"

"You're telling me that you've never stayed when you thought the fight was over or gone someplace out of the way based only on what your instincts tell you?" Gemma stood up sharply and glared at Dean. "If you want to leave then leave…but this job hasn't even started."

"Just a while ago you were scared so bad you were shaking and now you're yelling at me because I think we should bail! What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean yelled at her.

A loud bang echoed throughout the house. Sam and Dean rushed for the front door but it was too late, the exits were sealed. The smell of sulfur was faint but still noticeable. Dean turned to Sam and ran his hands over his face.

"Great…now we know the son of a bitch is a demon." Dean kicked the front door in frustration as Sam went back to the living room to keep an eye on the girls.

He stepped into the room and stopped. "Dean! The girls are gone!" Dean rushed to the sound of his brother's call and cursed. All that was left of Emily and Gemma was Gemma's phone and a pool of blood.

Dean turned in a huge circle as Sam went to pick up Gemma's phone. The video camera had been activated and was waiting for the video that had been taken either to be saved or deleted. Sam saved it and then went to view the footage. The images that had been recorded resolved the problem of what was in the house but presented an entirely new one, how were he and Dean supposed to save the girls before it was too late?

UP NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Kelsey Ramoni makes a brief appearance and Emily and Sam work their mojo to defeat the demon Namaiel! Tension brews between Emily and Dean as he realizes that the girls aren't safe with them. Will they make it to Bobby's before someone gets hurt or will someone take matters into their own hands? Tune in next time for CHAPTER TWELVE A GHOULISH SITUATION!


	12. A Ghoulish Situation

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen and Peridot809.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 for my first non beta review!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Twelve: A Ghoulish Situation

"Gemma, wake up." Emily hissed. There was no response from her friend. The struggle in the living room had resulted in some creature being gutted with Gemma's switchblade and Gemma being beaten soundly over the head.

A light laugh echoed throughout their prison. Emily quickly looked around and realized that Gemma was tied to a workbench in what looked to be a cellar. She glanced upwards and found that she was tied and dangling from a meat hook.

"Gemma, wake up!" Emily pleaded. There was still no response and even though she could tell that the fair brunette was breathing her chest rose in small gasps.

"She won't wake up Emily." A familiar face appeared before her and Emily could only stare.

"Kelsey…" Emily whispered.

"Wrong." Kelsey's form spat. "I'm Namaiel."

"What do you want Namaiel?" Emily demanded struggling against her bonds.

"I want both of you dead." The petite girl giggled. "I also need those two in the house to die as well."

"Why?"

"It's what my master bid me to do. He told me that I had to bring Gemma to him…so that he could kill her but I need to kill the Winchester's first." The girl was simple and Emily knew that she probably made up for her lack of intelligence with brute strength. "Come here!" Namaiel called behind her.

A skinless, hairless creature appeared out of the darkness.

"This is a ghoul Emily. This is what that stupid bitch tried to gut!" Namaiel pointed at Gemma's unmoving form.

"Emily! Gemma!" The soft calls were definitely those of Dean and Sam. "Scream if you can hear us!"

"Scream for them Emily…scream and bring them down here to their deaths." Namaiel grabbed Gemma's switchblade from the worktable and slammed it into Gemma's left shoulder. The scream that echoed in the silence of the cellar hurt Emily's ears.

There was pounding in the distance.

"Don't hurt her." Emily begged. The rope was slowly loosening around her wrists all she needed was time.

"Why not…if I hurt her, you can heal her and then I can hurt her again…perfect form of torture…never ending and always painful." Namaiel giggled some more.

"Why would a demon and a ghoul work together?" Emily asked. The ghoul in question was lapping at Gemma's wound. Emily fought back the urge to gag.

"Alastair promised the ghoul something and he promised me another." Namaiel pulled the switchblade from Gemma's shoulder resulting in a soft cry from the wounded girl. "Enough talk. Scream or I'll make Gemma scream again."

Emily shook her head and Namaiel shrugged before shoving the switchblade into Gemma's other shoulder and twisting.

"Bind her damn it!" Gemma screamed.

Emily smiled. If Gemma could give orders in her condition she had a plan.

"In Hecate's eyes you, Namaiel are powerless. In the eyes of this world you are harmless. In the eyes of life you are motionless therefore in the eyes of death you are lifeless." The rope binding Emily's hands fell to the ground and Emily held her hands in front her as she spoke.

This time Namaiel screamed. There was a crash and light poured into the cellar. The ghoul disappeared into the shadows and down a drain grate.

Emily rushed over to Gemma and felt for a pulse. She closed her eyes and touched the brunette's forehead.

Dean rushed over to the demon with Sam.

"She's dead…she's so dead…Alastair will find her and he'll drag her to the pit…" The demon in Kelsey's body cackled.

"Dean…" Sam said questioningly.

"Just do it Sam." Dean said turning away. Sam focused and the demon gave one last scream before it died at the hands of the younger Winchester.

"About time your fine ass came to the rescue…" Gemma croaked out. Emily turned to Sam and smiled.

"She'll be fine…I think I patched her up plenty." Emily told them. Dean was still on the alert.

"Where's the ghoul?" He demanded.

"It escaped." Gemma pointed towards the back of the cellar.

"She said that Alastair sent her…whoever he is he knows we're here." Emily notified the brothers.

"Sam, take Emily go get Gemma's car we're taking them to Bobby's." Dean came back from the darkened back area.

"You're not dumping us off somewhere so this creep can come take Gem." Emily turned towards Dean.

"Who's the experienced hunter?" Dean asked rhetorically.

"Every hunt puts you two in danger…and if this is what it's going to be like every time maybe it's best if you two just find somewhere to hide out." Sam suggested.

"You're agreeing with him?" Emily asked softly.

"Of course he is! He's my brother!" Dean shouted.

"He also killed that demon!" Emily shouted back. "I've never heard of a human killing a demon Dean Winchester and don't lie to me and say that there is one."

"News flash sister, there is. Sam, take her and get Gemma's car. We're leaving for Bobby's now." Dean was clearly trying to keep his cool and losing the battle.

"Emily, just do what he wants…" Gemma murmured from her position on the work table. "We have to trust them." She finished. Dean cut the bonds from her hands and feet helping her sit up.

"We don't have to trust anyone! We've survived this long with, Lilith and-"

"Emily please…I'm too tired to start a fight with anyone…just go with Sam and I promise there will be an argument or two later." Dean had put an arm under Gemma's legs and around her back lifting her into his arms.

Emily stormed up the stairs rubbing her wrists and started walked the three blocks to pick up Gemma's car. Sam stayed a few steps behind her and she was almost thankful…almost.

"Who does he think he is?" She demanded spinning around to face Sam.

"He's worried. He likes Gemma and he's dealt with Alastair before." Sam told her checking their surroundings.

"I don't care. Castiel wanted us to stay with you two and now you're sticking us with another stranger. All we want is to go home…we've gotten used to you two and now we have to start over again with another hunter?" She asked. "Just because you guys don't want us to get in the way…"

"We can't afford to be distracted Emily…we can't afford to make connections…" Sam said walking side by side with her now.

"I've lost four of my best friends all within the last four months…we're the ones that can't afford connections." She muttered.

"Both Dean and I have lost more than just friends." Sam said bitterly.

"And Gemma hasn't? I haven't seen her happier then when she's arguing with Dean and now both of you want to take that away from her. I'm her best friend and as her best friend I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that." She said simply. The pair stepped into the body shop and got Gemma's car. Sam got in the passenger seat and Emily in the driver's seat.

She put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. Sam pulled out his phone as they approached the house and Emily grabbed it from out of his hand and tossed it in the back. Dean was coming out of the house with two of the four duffle bags and Gemma appeared to be in the Impala already.

Dean cast a glance over at the mustang and Emily grinned before pulling roughly on Sam's shirt bringing his face to hers. Sam gave her a confused look before she leaned forward and kissed him hard. Sam immediately reached up and cupped the back of her head rubbing her cheek with his thumb. A knock on the window broke them apart.

Dean's angry expression greeted them and Sam opened the door to have the two duffle bags tossed into his lap. Dean stormed back to his car and got in the driver's seat.

"Like I said…I'll do anything to keep her happy." Emily turned to Sam and he pulled her face to his for another passionate kiss. The honking of the Impala's horn separated them this time and Emily gave Dean the middle finger as Sam laughed.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER

Will Emily's plan to seduce one brother so both her and Gemma can stay with them backfire? Will Dean go through with his plan to take the girls to Bobby's or has Gemma gotten under his skin? Join us next time for CHAPTER THIRTEEN PILLOW TALK.


	13. Pillow Talk

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle and WinchesterAngel3389.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Thirteen: Pillow Talk

They made it to the interstate before Gemma woke up. Dean was too busy playing the drums on his steering wheel to notice and it took Gemma turning down the radio to get his attention.

"Well it's about time Sleeping Beauty woke up." He commented handing her a bottle of water. "Drink before screaming yourself hoarse at me."

"I'm not going to scream at you." She said softly.

"What?" Dean turned to look at her.

"I said-"

"I know what you said. You're not angry with me? You're not going to bitch about the fact I'm dropping you off at some stranger's house?" Dean asked.

"You're talking to a girl that hopped into two strangers' car a few days ago just so she could get home." She said taking a sip of water. "I don't blame you for wanting to dump us off somewhere. We're liabilities and I completely understand where you don't want the responsibility of taking care of us." She confessed.

"I'm only dropping you off." Dean told her. She was silent. Her radiant green eyes seemed to have lost their glow since the attack. "Emily is going to stay with us."

"Why?" Dean looked at her and felt hurt when she wouldn't look back at him.

"She and Sam were sucking face about an hour ago. I'm hoping she'll keep Ruby away." Dean lied.

"Okay." She knew it was a half-truth but she felt too hurt to call him out on it.

Dean sighed and checked the rearview mirror. It was only nine and he wanted to put at least another hour between them and that house.

"You hungry?" He asked her.

"No." She said turning to face the window.

"Tired?" He asked.

"No." She said again. He felt like a real ass and was finding it hard to not call Bobby back and tell him that plans have changed.

"I know you hate me right now but you're the one Alastair wants and I'd rather go back to hell than let him get his hands on you." Dean confessed.

"Back to hell?" She questioned. "You've been to hell before?"

"It's a long story, but I'm not going to let that son of a bitch torture anyone else." Dean said sternly.

"This takes being attracted to tortured souls to a whole new level." She said. Dean couldn't help but grin. She'd pretty much just admitted to being attracted to him. "I don't hate you." She mumbled.

He almost told her she should. He turned the radio to a country station and looked around as if making sure nobody saw him do it.

"Feel better?" Dean asked.

"No." Her voice was the same and she still stared out the window into the dark.

"Damn it, talk to me." He demanded.

"I'm tired Dean…and I don't want to listen to sad country songs." She told him, resting her head against the head rest.

He didn't change the music as he continued to drive in silence.

Twenty minutes passed and Dean cursed as raindrops started to hit his windshield. He turned to Gemma and found she was still sleeping. He reached behind him and tossed his jacket over her.

"Great…stuck in another god damn chick flick moment." Dean muttered. The intensity of the rain only increased and soon it was too hard to see. He took the next exit and found a cheap motel where they'd spend the night. It would take them another day and a half to get to Bobby's.

The room he'd purchased for the four of them was smaller than the usual doubles and as he and Sam brought in the bags Emily helped Gemma into the motel room. The fair skinned guardian headed straight for the bathroom not saying a word to anyone.

Emily stood outside the bathroom door with a look of worry on her face and when the room door closed and both boys chose a bed for the night her worry turned to fury and she unleashed it on Dean.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Dean said calmly.

"You did something." She pointed an elegant finger at him.

"I tried to talk to her." Dean confessed shrugging.

Emily realized that he was telling the truth and looked to Sam.

"Dude you're whipped." Sam said turning towards his brother.

"At least I'm not screwing jailbait." Dean shot back.

"I've known Sam for two days I'm not fucking him. Besides I'm eighteen." Emily snarled.

"Well since you two are so cozy together you're coming with us." Dean said with a sigh.

"Good Gemma will be happy-"

"Gemma's still staying with Bobby. I need Sam's head clear and it won't be if he's jacked up like the Energizer Bunny." Dean told her. "That's the only reason you're coming along."

"So I'm going…but Gemma's not…" Emily said softly.

"Yeah now get some sleep because we're checking out early and we're only stopping for food tomorrow." Dean rolled over on his side and closed his eyes.

"Emily, can I talk to you outside?" Sam asked. Emily nodded and the two stepped outside.

"That's not Dean in there…" Emily said sadly.

"No that is Dean. I think he cares about Gemma more than he's willing to admit." Sam put his back to the door.

"We've known you guys for a few days and he cares about her." Emily said in disbelief.

"Not knowing us didn't stop you from shoving your tongue down my throat." Sam pointed out.

"Hey, I didn't think he'd actually separate me and Gem." She grumbled. "You were the one that kissed me the second time and asked me out."

"So is that the only reason you kissed me?" Sam asked her. Her dark eyes met his lighter ones and she shook her head.

"It was the deciding factor." She told him lightly. "Besides I didn't expect you to kiss me back…being with Ruby and all."

"It's not like that between us." Sam told her quietly.

"Sam…I don't care if you use me, but don't lie to me." Emily turned and moved back into the motel room her arms crossed over her chest.

When she heard the motel door open and close she left the bathroom. She stood motionless when she realized Dean was still in the room. The hot water pounding against the interior of the shower had only made it easier to break down. She wanted to go home…she wanted to see her mom again, to make sure everything was alright. She wanted to cry and scream but she couldn't.

"As much as I enjoy looking at you in only that towel you should put something on before coming to bed." Dean's voice startled her. She knew there was only one way to get him to keep her. Emily laid her claim to Sam so she might as well try and wrap Dean around her finger before they got to close to Bobby's.

"We got the house." She said softly.

"Yeah and you almost got yourself killed. Now put this on and get some sleep." He tossed one of his shirts at her.

"I have my own clothes." She told him.

"None of them are clean." He responded.

"I've worn dirty clothes before." Her voice was indignant.

"If I admit that I need to see you in my shirt so I've got some good jerk off material will you put it on?" Dean asked.

"Fine." She sighed turning her back to him before dropping the towel and putting his shirt on. When she turned to face him he had a smile on his face.

"You're different from other girls." Dean commented as she padded over to the bed.

"How's that?" She asked pulling back the covers and crawling in next to him.

"You're a bitch." He smirked.

"I'm afraid you mistake being a bitch for a low tolerance for chauvinistic horse shit." Gemma told him blandly. Dean frowned.

"Talk to me." He said softly.

"Eat me." She spat.

"Not on the first date." The low rumble of his voice sent shivers through her.

"Why won't you tell me why you're so pissed off?" Dean asked seriously.

Gemma rolled over to face him and kissed his lips softly. Dean not sure how to react just lay there.

"I'm not one for pillow talk." She whispered kissing his cheek and turning so her back was to him.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER

Gemma disappears and Dean flies off the handle. Is Gemma the new Bella or is there something more to the mysterious green-eyed goddess that Dean seems to be falling for? Will Sam and Emily take their blossoming relationship one step further or will they be too occupied with finding Gemma? Find out in our next installment…CHAPTER FOURTEEN COCK TEASE!


	14. Cock Tease

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle and WinchesterAngel3389.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Fourteen: Cock Tease

Dean was dreaming of a fiery eyed brunette in a leather mini-skirt and white tube top when something hit him hard bringing him out of his dream.

"What the hell?" He opened his eyes to find not one but two people looming over him.

"Gemma's gone." Emily's voice held a hint of amusement.

"What?" Dean sat up more fully. "Where'd she go?"

"Don't know, but she left you this." She handed him two pieces of red lace and his phone.

"We should go find her." Sam said.

"She'll be fine." Dean told Sam lightly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Her car is gone so it looks like I'm riding in the backseat." Emily smirked.

"You know where she is?" Sam asked Dean.

"No…but since the giver of life over there hasn't sliced my nuts off I'm assuming she knows something." Dean opened his phone and quickly checked his new text messages before closing it and tossing his jeans on.

"Emily she's not safe by herself." Sam said turning to the dark-eyed teen grabbing up duffle bags.

"Sam, its Gemma. Once she gets wherever she's going she won't be alone for very long." Emily gave him a saucy wink before taking her and Sam's bags out to the Impala.

"We are going after her right?" Sam turned to Dean.

"Absolutely not." Dean said throwing a shirt on and zipping up his own bag. He flipped open his phone and looked at his messages.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"She doesn't like pillow talk." Dean told Sam with a grin.

"What?"

"Remind me to never sleep with green-eyed brunettes when this is over." Dean said flipping his phone closed and following Emily out the door.

The three got in the Impala and headed west.

"Somebody please tell me what's going on." Sam begged after his brother and new nighttime fantasy shared a secretive look.

"There's nothing going on Sammy." Dean told him once again.

"She left you her underwear Dean." Sam pointed out.

"Point being?" Dean asked.

"Do you really want to know Sam?" Emily asked from the backseat. She'd been texting non-stop since they left the motel.

"Now I'm not so sure." Sam answered raising an eyebrow.

"She's going to the funeral. Afterwards she plans to do something incredibly foolish and reckless that will probably land her in one of three situations." Emily said simply.

"All I knew about was the funeral; she also said something about a video camera, bottle of Jack Daniels and a pole in her text message." Dean said heatedly.

"One she'll end up in jail, two in the emergency room or three, six feet under." Emily flipped her phone shut.

Dean slammed on the breaks.

"What?" He whipped around to grab for Emily's cell phone. Emily having expecting this reaction had placed her phone down her shirt. "You do realize that if she dies you'll die?"

"There's always a loophole Dean Winchester." Emily told him. Sam looked back at Emily concerned.

"What is she planning on doing?" Sam asked solemnly.

"That's between her and her priest." Emily shrugged.

"I'm assuming we aren't talking about a catholic priest." Dean said sarcastically.

"Well she did go to catholic school until about sixth grade." Emily said opening her phone back up now that Dean was back on the road.

"Why'd she switch to public?" Sam asked interested.

"She accidently set the chapel on fire during Christmas Mass." Sam laughed and it surprised Emily to see that Dean's only reaction was his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Come on Dean lighten up." Sam said.

They drove all day only stopping once Dean was too tired to continue. They rented a room for the night and Emily pulled Gemma's computer out of her bag.

"She didn't take her laptop with her?" Sam asked.

"She said she wouldn't need it." Emily replied pulling up the web browser.

Dean's phone rang and the melancholy hunter answered it.

"Hello?" Dean slammed his fist on the small table causing both Sam and Emily to turn towards him startled. "Where the hell are you?" Dean's confused expression told Emily that Gemma was giving him the run around. "Of course I'm pissed! Emily told me you're planning to get yourself killed!" Emily sighed heavily and rolled her eyes going back to her computer. "Of course I care!" Sam sat down next to Emily on the bed and felt her stiffen at his brother's words. "When I find you I'm going to…hello?" Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it before throwing it across the room. "She hung up on me!" He shouted.

"You shouldn't have told her you care." Emily said rigidly.

"Why the hell not?" Dean demanded.

"That makes you a liability to her." Emily told him yawning.

"She's hunting isn't she?" Sam asked Emily.

"And the award goes to Sammy Winchester!" Her voice was strained and Sam decided to press further.

"What's she going after?" Sam asked.

"What do you think?" Emily asked back giving him the 'I can't believe you have to ask' look.

"Lilith?" Dean asked.

"Wrong." Emily said looking to Sam for a second guess.

"Alastair?" Sam guessed.

"Wrong again." Her gaze fell to Dean.

"What else could she be hunting?" Sam asked. "She's never even been hunting…she's going to get herself killed."

"Ruby." Dean said softly.

"Closer." Emily smiled at him wiggling her fingers in his direction.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Dean groaned.

"Nope." Emily smiled going back to surfing the web.

"Dean?" Sam looked at his brother confused.

"She's going after Hecate." Dean told him.

"She's guarding Hecate." Sam said.

"Really Dean you can't look all angry and annoyed." Emily pointed a finger at him.

"Why can't I?" Dean demanded.

"If she manages to destroy Hecate, guardianship of her becomes unnecessary meaning our mojo will disappear and our lives can go back to normal. Once we go back to normal you two can go back to normal." Emily explained. "For two experienced hunters you two really aren't that bright."

"She can't kill a demon!" Dean shouted at her.

"Dean, yes she can." Sam said rifling through his bag.

"Banish and kill are two different things." Dean pointed out.

"Dean…she took the knife." Sam showed Dean his duffle.

"Son of a bitch…she's more irritating than Bella ever was." Dean grabbed his phone from the floor and called Gemma's phone.

Gemma's phone rang and she smiled answering it.

"Yes Dean?" She asked.

"You're a piece of work you know that right?" Dean's irritation was almost tangible through the phone. "I never quite understood why both Lilith and Ruby made comments about seeing you before." Dean said.

"Don't beat yourself up Dean; we all have our own cross to bear." She said smugly.

"Why didn't you take Emily with you?" He asked.

"She's safe with you two." Gemma told him.

"How did you know about the knife?" Dean asked.

"I actually stumbled on it to be honest. I didn't think that Ruby would've given it to you so readily." Her words brought forth more questions.

"How did you know about what it can do?" Dean was still concerned about his sweetheart but she'd stolen from him so it was almost too easy to hide that emotion over the phone.

"It's hard not to remember the knife that slit the throat of one of your best friends." Gemma sneered into her phone. "Ruby killed Kelsey that night because we were much too close to finding her scrawny ass and sending it back to hell, permanently."

Gemma heard Dean make up some lame excuse about needing to go outside.

"Ruby's trying to break the seal on Hecate?" Dean asked softly.

"Kelsey had managed to track Ruby down and we were going to exorcize her but Ruby was tipped off probably by Lilith and she went and killed Kelsey. The police didn't care to begin with so what was one more girl, right? I went back to get Ruby's location and found the bitch cleaning that damn knife. She'd said it was kind of ironic a demon hunter being killed by a demon killing blade." Gemma told Dean.

"One more reason I'm shoving that knife into the bitch's chest." Dean said looking around.

"She disappeared before I could do anything. These gifts that guardianship gives us are great but there are too many high level demons wanting my head. So I'm going to kill Hecate and then go after Lilith and Ruby the old fashioned way." Her plan was simple.

"What are you wearing?" Dean asked. Her laugh brought forth a groan from him. "Listening to you talk dirty about killing Lilith and Ruby is making me-"

"I'm not having phone sex with you, Dean." She said lightly.

"Why couldn't you just tell me what you were going to do?" He asked leaning up against the outside of the motel building.

"I couldn't risk you, Emily or Sam getting hurt by following me out here." Gemma's voice was quiet.

"Are you still mad at me?" Dean asked.

"What happened to no chick flick moments?" She responded.

"I'd rather have those than you getting hurt." He mumbled.

"I'm still not telling you what I'm wearing." She said reaching for her glass and taking a sip of water.

"Damn it you're such a cock tease!" He growled into his phone.

"You have the vocabulary of a sixteen year old." She said giggling.

"Wait…you're not wearing anything are you?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face.

"Actually I'm in my skirt and your shirt." She said. He could hear music in the background.

"What about underneath?" Dean asked looking around before reaching for his belt. The phone went dead. "She has got to quit hanging up on me." He turned around and shouted.

Castiel was facing him with a slight grin on his face.

"I thought angels weren't supposed to show emotion." Dean said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Gemma is special." Castiel said softly the grin now gone.

"Yeah she's a regular nut job that's what she is." Dean huffed running a hand through his hair.

"She can destroy Hecate…but like Sam her abilities will never go away." Castiel's voice was back to its usual monotone soullessness.

"Why don't you go bug her for a change?" Dean asked moving towards their room.

"I did." Castiel replied.

Dean turned and took in Castiel's image fully. The white collar of his shirt was ruffled and his tie was loose.

"Dude, now I know sex is against the rules Cass." Dean said patting the angel on the shoulder.

"We did not engage in sexual intercourse Dean. We fought." Castiel clarified.

"About what?" Dean asked reaching for the doorknob.

"You." The angel answered.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Emily, Sam and Dean head back to Madison for the funeral. Will Gemma accept their help or will she turn them away? Castiel pays our runaway a visit before the showdown. Will he stay and fight? Or will his annoying cryptic-ness prove steady? Find out next time in CHAPTER FIFTEEN OUR PLOT AT MIDNIGHT!


	15. Our Plot at Midnight

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle and WinchesterAngel3389.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Fifteen: Our Plot at Midnight

The nasty Midwestern weather pushed back Gemma and Emily's funeral to the following Sunday. It was surprisingly easy to remain unnoticed for an extra three days. She hadn't responded to any of Emily's text messages in the past two days and she'd only answer Dean's calls when they came after midnight.

She smiled to herself remembering their last conversation.

"_Emily's worried you're hurt." He said._

"_I know…just because I don't answer the texts, doesn't mean I don't read them." She confessed._

"_She misses you." His voice was strained. She knew that he missed her just as much Emily did. She could hear it in his voice every time he called._

"_I miss you too cowboy." She hung up the phone and turned it off._

Tonight she was going to end the guardianship. She smiled as she put on her makeup and grabbed her purse.

The service was private. Only family members and close friends had been invited. She stood back hidden in the shadows of an angelic statue. Her mom was there and so was her sister. They both knew she was okay but it didn't make the pain etched on their faces any less real. She saw Emily's family and almost smiled. They were stoic and yet she could see the hope they still carried with them.

She almost gagged when she saw Victoria Gregorio and Piper Nicholson. She had trouble stifling her laugh when she saw that Piper was openly expressing her boredom.

The service began shortly after noon and went until about one thirty. A movement from the far side of the cemetery caught her attention. She frowned deeply as a certain pair of brothers approached the graves and tossed flowers onto the caskets.

"I'm going to kill him." She muttered pulling her hood on her coat up before leaving the pair and another on looker behind her. Her cell-phone buzzed and she turned back to watch Dean as he waited for her to answer.

She sighed heavily before answering. "It was a beautiful service wasn't it?" She asked right away.

"I didn't see you." He said. She didn't even try to hide her laugh as he looked around in all directions.

"You're not supposed to." She informed him. She turned away from Dean and made her way through the gravestones.

"Emily wants to tell you something." Dean said.

"Put her on then." She said with a soft smile on her face. She stopped in front of a small granite headstone and knelt down to run her fingers over the familiar lettering.

"Don't do this alone. We can help you." Emily's voice was gravely.

"Tell Sam to quit scanning the lot for my car." Gemma told her gently.

"You're on speaker phone." Sam's voice intoned. "And I wasn't looking for your car." He added.

"I didn't see daddy dearest." Dean said snidely.

"I'm standing with him right now." Gemma said hanging up. She smiled down at the headstone and then looked up.

Emily and Sam looked at each other before Emily bolted away from the parking lot. Both brothers rushed after her as she scanned the headstones. Once they found it, it was clear that Gemma had been there. Dean knelt down and pulled a familiar switchblade out of the ground.

"Dean." Sam said patting his brother's shoulder.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Dean asked softly. "I'm such a dick." He mumbled before shouting some choice words and throwing the switchblade into the distance. "I thought she was some spoiled daddy's little girl."

"Sam, look." Emily pointed at the headstone. Etched into the granite there was a message.

"Our plot at midnight." Sam read aloud.

"Well at least she's not going it alone." Emily said running a finger over the etching. "It's been a week since she left."

"Did you know?" Dean turned on Sam.

"Know what?" Sam asked confused.

"About this!" Dean pointed at the headstone.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

The sound of an engine filled the eerie gloom of the cemetery and Dean looked up searching for a little black mustang. He could hear a song playing but no matter how hard he craned his neck he couldn't see her.

"She's so dramatic." Emily said laughing.

"What?" Dean asked.

"The song." Emily laughed and started to head back to the Impala.

"What song was it?" Dean asked.

"I think she's trying to send you a message Dean." Emily giggled. "Looks like he's been caught in another chick flick moment."

"It's not a chick flick moment until he hears the song." Sam said to Emily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

"Oh hush…come on let's get something to eat I'm starving." Emily complained

"You should go to him." Gemma jumped at the familiar angel's voice.

"I'm not taking advice from a being that can't even feel emotions." Gemma said toying with her phone.

"You're power will not fade with the destruction of your charge." Castiel said softly.

"I know." Her voice was only a whisper. Castiel always seemed to be able to quiet her. Dean seemed to be the only one to fire her blood like he did and yet Castiel was the only one that could bring her down so she could think clearly.

"Alastair, will still hunt you…even if it's just to get to Dean." Castiel touched her shoulder.

"Have you told him?" Gemma asked him reveling in his touch.

"No I have not." He answered solemnly. He knew the effect he had on her and he knew that leading her to believe that he could care for her as another human might was wrong.

Angels' emotions did not have the depth and intensity of human ones. It was easy enough to feel with the same intensity as humans by simply touching them. It was uncommon but not unheard of for an angel to become addicted to their charges, addicted to the depth of their feelings. Most often this led to the angel needing to be punished, for on more than one occasion the addiction led to the falling of the angel.

He knew he was borderline addicted to Gemma. It was why he devoted most of his time to her. He'd been able to pawn off many of his other charges on other angels. His excuse being he needed to focus more on Dean. Really he wanted to spend more time with Gemma, her emotions were stronger than most and after experiencing her happiness and sadness he craved to make her happy so he could feel the bliss, the innocence...the little piece of heaven on earth.

His pensiveness went unnoticed by Gemma as she stood and reached for the knife on the table. She didn't want to talk to Castiel about Dean. Over the past week she'd developed a strong friendship with the angel and although she enjoyed their almost nightly debates she couldn't spare the energy tonight.

"He cares for you." Castiel said trying to get back on topic. She looked towards the clock and stood up moving towards the door. She knew it was crazy but her and Dean's separation had only strengthened the raw animal attraction between them. Talking with him on the phone late at night knowing that he craved to hear her voice just as much as she needed to hear his, was enough to get her all hot and bothered.

"Attachments are not welcome in his business Castiel." Gemma's hand rested on the doorknob. "Why do you even care Castiel? You're an angel you don't have feelings." She sneered at him

"Like I explained last night I feel through humans." Castiel reminded her sitting down at the edge of the rickety motel bed. Gemma turned and moved towards him placing a hand on his cheek.

The emotions that ran through him were startling.

"You're frightened." He said softly. She pulled her hand back and sat next to him. "Although I wish no harm to come to you I cannot fight this battle for you tonight." He wished he could stay. He wished he could end her pain; it was his right to end her suffering. He was her guardian angel, he cared for her and it was his job to protect her. Hecate however had to die by the hand of the guardian of destruction.

"I don't want you to fight it for me…I just want your help…you know, make sure I don't get my ass kicked too badly." She said. A rare smile tugged at the angel's lips. "You're kind of cute when you smile."

"You must hurry or the fight will begin without you." Castiel said before she said something else that might intensify the strange longing that had begun to pool in his heart. He placed his hands on her shoulders and immediately she felt the world turn upside down.

TIME FOR OUR CHAPTERLY PREVIEW…

Next on For the Love of a Hunter…the battle with Hecate becomes interesting when Gemma is confronted by the bitch's meat-suit. Will everyone walk away fine and dandy or will one our hero's lose their girl? All that and more in Chapter Sixteen IN THE MOON'S ABSENSE.


	16. In the Moon's Absence

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle and WinchesterAngel3389.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Sixteen: In the Moon's Absence

She was right where she needed to be and she was alone. The cemetery was quiet and the dark sky was only made more ominous by the absence of the moon.

She sighed heavily looking around her cautiously. The dagger was at her feet and she bent to pick it up. As her fingers wrapped around the hilt she felt a warm breath at the back of her neck. She spun around quickly slashing at the air with the knife.

She was alone and yet her mind screamed that danger lurked in the shadows. She breathed deeply trying to slow her pounding heart. A soft melody was carried to her ears by a soft breeze. The voice was one that had been long forgotten, long since ignored.

"I know you're here!" She called out into the night. The melody turned into a laugh.

"A hunter…that's what you've become?" The question came from her right and she instinctively turned to face Hecate. Her heart began to pound when she saw that there was nothing in that direction, or any other direction for that matter.

Her body tensed as another breeze brought goose bumps to her skin. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself.

"I always knew you were just a scared little girl." Gemma reacted quickly spinning around and slashing at the demon. The blonde easily captured her wrist before the knife could do any damage.

"Piper?" Gemma questioned the person in front of her.

"How the mighty have fallen, once a mighty witch and now a hunter's whore." The blonde said smugly. Gemma pushed away from the woman separating herself from the white-eyed demon.

"You're Hecate?" Gemma asked letting her surprise show.

"In the flesh, now I want the rest of my power back dear guardian." She said reaching out her hand as if to have it given to her freely.

"Over my dead body." Gemma said raising the knife in front of her.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." Hecate smirked approaching the armed brunette.

"Now?" Emily asked from behind a massive headstone.

"Not yet." Sam told her.

"If we wait any longer she could be in trouble." Emily hissed.

"We have to wait for Dean." Sam mumbled towards her.

As if summoned by the speaking of his name, Dean came out from behind another headstone.

"Now?" Emily asked again.

"Yeah you just glue that bitch to the ground and let me and Sammy do the rest." Dean instructed.

"What about Gemma? She's got the knife." Emily reminded him.

"Not for long." Dean said standing up and rushing towards Hecate and Gemma.

Emily focused and placed her hands to the ground muttering incoherently. Sam watched before following Dean towards the guardian and her charge.

"Gemma!" Dean shouted at the brunette. The look she gave him almost made him smile. Distracting her had been a part of the plan but he wasn't prepared for the demon to hit Gemma so hard. She was thrown back by the blow and she hit the ground.

"You'll get her killed if you continue to distract her." Hecate turned to him.

"The only one that's dying tonight is you." Dean pointed at her. He glanced at Gemma seeing she was struggling to get back to her feet. "I'm really going to enjoy sending your ass back to hell." He said casually.

"You aren't the only one who brought friends." Hecate said her gaze drifting behind him.

"I'm not going to fall for that." He said. Where was Gemma she should've taken this opportunity to stab the bitch already? Where was Sam he should've been working his mojo on her as well?

Hecate approached him slowly before throwing her hands in front of her sending him flying backwards. Luckily a grave marker broke his fall…and most likely his back. He grumbled getting back to his feet.

"Bitch!" A flash of light sent Hecate into her own headstone. "Don't touch him." Gemma was standing…rather wobbling. Sam had disappeared and Emily seemed to be in a fight with yet another familiar face. Gemma was quick but the demon was faster. Hecate easily dodged as Gemma slashed at her with the knife.

"Possessive are we?" Dean grunted at the sarcasm in Hecate's voice as he straightened his back. He pulled out his glock and fired a round at the demon.

Hecate took the bullet in the stomach and laughed at him. She licked her lips stepping towards him.

"You hunters are all so stupid." Dean was brought to his knees as Hecate's eyes became a creamy white. Gemma rushed to him but Hecate had her hand on his throat in a matter of moments. "All of you are so self-righteous. Answer me a question Dean." She said murmuring into his ear. "What will you do when you have to kill Sam? What will you do when you have to watch Emily waste away because your brother leaves her for a demon?"

"I won't." The answer was a reflex. He could save Sam. He could keep both his brother and Emily safe that was his job after all.

"What will you do when Gemma leaves you alone and broken? There's a hole where your heart is Dean. It's been there ever since daddy dearest made his deal. Now that the hole is closing do you think you'll survive if it's reopened? Do you really think that you won't ruin your relationship with Gemma like you ruined the ones with Lisa and Cassie?" Dean paused. He cursed himself at showing emotion in front of this enemy. The demon cackled in his ear. "Attachments are a hunter's worst enemy." Hecate chided him.

A gunshot filled his ears and he winced when he felt a bullet graze his left arm. Hecate was pushed back a few steps.

"You always talked way too much." Gemma said squeezing off three more rounds into Hecate's torso. "Hunter's may be self-righteous but at least we know when to shut up and pull the trigger."

Hecate couldn't stop what happened next. Gemma tossed the knife to Dean and Dean spun around and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her on top of him and onto Ruby's dagger. The scream was deafening and Gemma rushed over to Dean to help him to his feet.

TIME FOR OUR CHAPTERLY PREVIEW…

Next on For the Love of a Hunter…With Hecate gone will Gemma and Emily go back to normal, or will they stay on with the brothers? Where are Sam and Emily? What did Hecate mean when she said Gemma wasn't the only one that brought friends? All this and more in Chapter Seventeen GEMMA GETS A SPANKING.


	17. Gemma Get's a Spanking

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle and WinchesterAngel3389.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Seventeen: Gemma Gets a Spanking

"Are you nuts?" Gemma screamed at him. She didn't have time to continue her verbal onslaught about how reckless and stupid he was.

Dean grabbed her by the waist and covered her mouth with his. Gemma, being caught off guard, couldn't do anything to stop him. She smiled into his lips when a soft moan escaped him. She frowned when he turned her around and smacked her hard across her backside.

"That's for using Cass to make me jealous." He hit her again. "That's for being a cock tease," another smack, "that's for ignoring my calls," a smack followed by rough squeeze, "and that is for hanging up on me." He turned her to face him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly.

"That's for hurting you." He murmured resting his forehead against hers.

She smiled at him brightly raising a hand to touch his face. She raised herself onto her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was for coming after me." She whispered. He laughed tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Will you come with us?" Dean asked kissing her throat gently.

"What's in it for me?" She asked back.

"This." He claimed her mouth once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his bottom lip lightly before looking into his eyes.

"I guess I could tag along." She said with a coy smile.

Emily watched as Dean and Sam went to give Gemma some backup. Once Sam was out of earshot she was knocked on her back and somebody was on top of her. She was only mildly surprised to discover it was Ruby.

"I'm warning you…leave Sam alone." Ruby cautioned. Emily threw her weight to one side throwing off Ruby's balance. Emily stood and faced Ruby with an annoyed look on her face.

"I don't respond well to threats." Emily informed the demon. They circled each other cautiously.

"Sam's mine…go find your own hunter." Ruby spat.

"Last I remember Sam woke up next to me this morning not you." Emily shot back icily.

"Lying bitch." Ruby dove for Emily tackling her to the ground. Emily easily rolled Ruby onto her back and punched her in the face.

"At least I'm not backstabbing parasite." Emily sneered punching the woman beneath her again.

"You can't give him what he needs." Ruby's words were followed with her spitting in Emily's face.

Emily grabbed a chunk of Ruby's hair and pulled as hard as she could. She pulled back a hand full of dark brown hair.

"That's going to leave quite the bald spot." Emily muttered proudly.

"I'm going to rip out your throat." Ruby threatened trying to dislodge the younger female.

"I'd like to see you try." Emily challenged. Ruby managed to get one arm free and used it to throw Emily off of her. Emily scrambled to get back to her feet to find helpful hands pulling her up by the waist.

"Ruby stop!" Sam's voice was filled with anger and the demon backed off. He turned to look down at Emily. "Are you okay?" He asked. Emily responded with a nod massaging her own shoulder. Sam turned and stepped towards Ruby.

"She can't give you what you need." Ruby hissed at him.

"I'll call you when I need you. Until then leave Emily and me alone." He emphasized the word alone and watched as the demon disappeared before his eyes. He turned to check back on Emily to find she was walking towards Dean and Gemma.

He came up behind her and touched her shoulder. He was startled when she spun around and pushed him away from her.

"Don't touch me. Don't speak to me. In fact don't even look at me." She commanded bitterly. "I don't know how stupid you think I am but there is something you're not telling any of us and it's poisoning you. I know that bitch has something to do with it and I'm sick of having to fight over you." He watched as she stormed off towards his brother.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face him.

"Let me explain." He said softly. She glared at him but didn't turn away. "Dean isn't strong enough to kill Lilith. I'm the only one that can do it Emily and Ruby's the only one that can make me strong enough to do it."

"She's a demon Sam. Demon's are evil…every last one…you can't trust her." Emily murmured. "She's playing you and you don't even see it."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"She's working with Lilith…it's all just an elaborate plan to get you to do what they want." She looked at him with sad brown eyes.

"You sound just like Dean." He ran a hand through his hair.

"There is no grey area when it comes to demons Sam. They became demons for a reason; if there was any hope of saving their souls God would've given them a second chance." Emily looked at her feet when she said this.

"Ruby's different." He insisted.

"Believe what you want Sam." Emily sighed turning away from him. She could see that Gemma and Dean were busy and she really didn't want to interrupt what looked like a passionate embrace.

"If Ruby were evil don't you think she would've tried to kill me or Dean?" Sam asked.

"She just tried to kill me! She killed Kelsey…she killed an innocent girl Sam. Don't try to convince me she's not like all the rest." Her voice faltered when she mentioned her friend. "We brought her through the board and she targeted us. We tried to ignore it but she's a demon and like all demons she's violent. Kelsey tracked her down but before we could send her back to the hole she crawled out of Ruby slashed Kelsey's throat."

Sam didn't say anything. He just watched Emily with tormented brown eyes. She seemed to wait for him to say something but when he didn't she shook her head and headed for the parking lot.

He watched as she walked away not knowing what to say to make her believe that Ruby was truly good. He could hear Gemma's soft laugh and she and Dean approached and smiled weakly at them as they led him back to the Impala.

Gemma's phone buzzed and she opened her phone to read a text message from Emily. She cast a glance at her friend and raised an eyebrow.

_What do we do now that Hecate is history? _The text message read.

_I'm staying with the boys. I'll start back up in the fall at the University. _Gemma replied.

_Should I go back home? _Emily asked.

_Sam will miss you. _Gemma answered.

_I don't care about Sam. _The response mixed with the disgusted look on Emily's face made Gemma laugh. The sound interrupted the brothers' conversation and Dean looked in the rearview mirror for answers.

"What's going on back there?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Both girls answered looking at each other with guilty smiles and even guiltier giggles.

"My ass." Dean remarked.

"And what a fine ass it is." Gemma gave him a wink before reopening her phone.

"Gross." Emily and Sam spoke in unison.

"Don't tell me you've never looked at your brother's ass." Gemma said to Sam with a skeptical look on her face.

"Now I'm going to throw up." Sam turned his head towards his open window.

"Girls compare bodies all the time Sam, I highly doubt that guys don't do the same." Gemma rolled her eyes.

_You are a goddess when it comes to making people uncomfortable!_ Emily's text message made her smile.

"So you've seen Emily naked?" Dean asked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Gemma scowled kicking the back of his seat. Her actions rewarded her with a grimace. "How's your back?" She asked him sweetly.

_Gemma jealously is not a good color on you._ She rolled her eyes at Emily.

"It's nothing a nice back massage won't fix." Dean said glancing back at Gemma hopefully.

_Somebody's getting lucky tonight! _Emily was trying hard to suppress her giggles as Gemma read her message.

"I'm sure I can help you out Dean-o." Gemma grinned at him.

"Maybe it'll be one of those 'Happy Ending' massages." Emily mumbled receiving a swift kick from her friend.

COMING UP NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Dean's having nightmares and Gemma's waking up bruised and exhausted. Can Castiel help his favorite woman? Will the angel realize that you don't mess with another man's girl? All that and some heavy drama in Chapter Eighteen THE BLOOD OF ANGELS!


	18. The Blood of Angels

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle and WinchesterAngel3389.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Eighteen: The Blood of Angels

They'd been working non-stop for almost three weeks. Emily and Sam were on speaking terms but that was about it. Sam had become more secretive and continued to push the people that truly cared about him away. His secret meetings with Ruby were becoming more and more frequent and although Emily pretended she didn't notice when he snuck out into the night it was hard not to notice when his side of that night's motel bed got cold.

Castiel had become a bigger part of their lives and it wasn't uncommon for him to spend the better part of a day in their presence. Gemma absolutely adored the angel and she and Dean were constantly making him uncomfortable with both their actions and comments.

Gemma was loading up the car bright and early like they had planned while everybody else slept. She complained about the set up. The last few days she'd been the one up bright and early while everyone else got to sleep in.

The soft sound of wings behind her seemed to ease her mind.

"Isn't Dean supposed to be helping you?" Castiel asked lifting the last duffle into Gemma's trunk.

"He didn't sleep well last night." She confessed quickly before closing her trunk and turning to face the angel. She was shocked when he ghosted his fingers across the area under her eyes.

"Neither did you." His voice filled her head and a tingling sensation overwhelmed her. She backed away from him closing her eyes and waiting for the uneasiness to pass. "Forgive me, I only wished to take away some of your fatigue."

She opened her eyes and smiled. The tiredness had left her and in its place was an energy that she'd never felt before.

"Thank you Castiel." She said. The sound of his name on her lips brought about more of those strange emotions. He reached out and touched the side of her face gently. There was a soft bruise and he knew it was fresh.

"He hit you?" Castiel was suddenly angry. Gemma smiled up at him patting his chest with a hand.

"He was having a nightmare and I tried to wake him up. He lashed out in his sleep and his hand just happened to collide with my pretty little face." She explained. Castiel ghosted his fingers across the faint bruise once again before closing his eyes and focusing on the mark.

When he pulled his hand away the bruise had disappeared from the surface but underneath it was still there. He frowned deeply touching it again.

"I do not understand." He said softly.

"Cass, what's wrong?" She asked the look he was giving her made her wary.

"I tried to heal you." He said gravely. "The bruise is still there."

"You're probably overexerting yourself, I mean the past week any little scrape or scratch I get you've felt the need to heal up." She pointed out. "Your angel powers probably need a break."

"My power does not weaken and tire from making you feel better." He told her taken aback. How could she think him so careless to overexert himself.

"Come on in everybody should be awake by now." She said realizing that if she continued to state the obvious they could very well get in a fight.

Sure enough everyone was awake. Sam was waiting patiently at the door and Dean and Emily were talking about where they should go next.

Gemma reentered the room and stood between Castiel and Sam. Dean looked up and nodded a greeting towards the angel before motioning for everyone to move to the cars. When it was just him and Cass in the room he sighed loudly.

"You're not sleeping well." The blue-eyed angel stated. "Because of that neither is Gemma."

"Nightmares are getting worse Cass." Dean said shrugging. "I'll wake up with her leaning over me with a scared look on her face. Sometimes I think I see bruises on her in the morning. What if I've hurt her?"

"This worries you?" His friend asked gently. He knew that she couldn't hide the bruises from Dean. She'd try and Emily would help by healing her up before Dean woke.

"Hell yeah it worries me! She's not supposed to be scared of me." Dean shook his head.

"Does she know you came back from hell?" Castiel inquired. Dean closed his eyes and shrugged. "Both you and Sam are keeping things from them and it will only harm you in the end."

"No more riddles Cass…it's too early for me to think." Dean started moving towards the door.

"They need to know about Sam." The angel's voice held a hint of concern. "She could be in danger if he turns."

"I've never seen you so concerned about anything." Dean said bitterly.

"What?" Cass asked furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Nothing…we got to get on the road so yeah." He pushed past Castiel roughly before storming from the room.

Sam was waiting in the Impala and from the looks of it the girls had already taken off. Dean got in the driver's seat and turned on the engine.

"Gemma said she needed girl time." Sam said staring out the window.

"Where is she meeting us?" Dean asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"Slaughter, Louisiana." Sam told him.

"And rape Idaho." Dean said comically.

"No Dean, she's meeting us in Slaughter, Louisiana. That's where the next job is." Sam said irritably.

"Dude, get the bug out of your ass." Dean looked in the rearview and swerved. "Damn it Cass, get the hell out of my car."

"Emily won't say more than two words to me." Sam groused.

"Gemma still refuses to blow my mind." Dean chimed.

"I don't think it's your mind you want her to blow." Castiel said lounging in the backseat.

"He did not just make a joke." Dean grumbled. Sam was too busy laughing to answer his brother. "Angels are supposed to be morose and unfeeling."

"I've always taken an interest in humans." Castiel confessed. "Your relationship with Gemma is most intriguing."

"What did you do to piss her off?" Dean asked his brother ignoring the angel.

"She said Ruby was playing us." Sam said quietly.

"I like Emily." Dean said reaching for his sunglasses.

"Dean, this isn't funny." Sam said angrily. "I like Emily a lot but we need Ruby to kill Lilith."

"I've been thinking about that Sam, and Gemma's still lighting up like a Christmas tree on hunts so maybe we don't need Ruby." Dean voiced.

"Gemma's not strong enough." Sam said.

"Let's go back to liking Emily." Dean suggested not wanting to get into a fight.

"She's mad because Ruby supposedly killed Kelsey." Sam said.

"She told you the truth when she said that. Ruby killed Kelsey and Lilith all the rest." Castiel said looking out the window.

"She thinks Ruby's working for Lilith-" Dean's cell phone rang and the older brother answered it.

"I can't believe you have me going to Slaughter." Dean said looking at Sam apologetically. "Yeah he's here." Dean gave Castiel a quick glance and the angel sensed some underlying jealousy in the man's voice. "I know last night was great." Dean smirked. Sam pressed his head up against the window and Castiel's grave expression became almost angry. Dean hung up the phone before elbowing Sam.

"She, hang up on you?" Sam asked receiving a glare from Dean.

In the mustang Emily was laughing loudly as Gemma threw her phone into the backseat.

"He's jealous." Emily said simply.

"Dean, jealous, I don't think so." Gemma responded turning up the radio.

"Then why don't you put out?" Emily giggled.

"He's the love them and leave them kind of guy." Gemma shrugged.

"Yet you still love him." Emily pointed out.

"I'm a masochist what can I say?" Gemma asked rhetorically.

"I'm sure Castiel wouldn't mind 'punishing' you for your sins." Emily smirked. Gemma couldn't help but cough uncomfortably as a dark red blush marked her cheeks.

"Great now I need sex." Gemma scowled.

"You could always call Dean back." The dark haired girl suggested.

"Speaking of sex, is Sam big all around?" Gemma prodded lightly.

"I wouldn't know." Emily frowned.

"Sweetie you really need to tap that." Gemma said seriously.

"We still don't know his connection with Ruby." Emily stated. "And you did not just say tap that." She laughed sweetly.

"I'm hooking you two up." Gemma said.

Neither of the girl's saw the semi heading straight for them. When they did realize what was about to happen it was already too late. Gemma swerved spinning the car so that her side took the brunt of the impact. Emily heard the crunch of metal and the snap of Gemma's seatbelt. She felt it as Gemma was thrown into her lap her head smashing the passenger side window. The shatter of glass and creak of rending metal was all that could be heard. The darker girl opened her eyes not realizing they'd been shut. She screamed as her door was ripped from its hinges and Gemma was pulled from the destroyed vehicle. She turned her head to tell whoever had taken Gemma to stop.

Creamy white eyes met her dark brown ones and for the first time since Gemma banished Lilith she was truly frightened.

"It's such a pity to spill the blood of two beautiful angels…on a Sunday too." The masculine voice sent shivers down her spine and she called out for Sam. "He can't hear you, not yet anyway. Tell Dean his teacher says hello." Everything went black as Emily lost consciousness.

NEXT TIME ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Alastair has Gemma and Emily is in critical condition. How will the boys deal and will Castiel's feelings for our young Ms. Schuster become more apparent? What happens when Hell's Picaso makes a deal with the Guardian of Destruction? Find out in Chapter Nineteen LET'S PLAY A GAME!


	19. Let's Play a Game

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle and WinchesterAngel3389.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Nineteen: Let's Play a Game

The brothers and their angel were forced to stop after another ten minutes of driving. The road was blocked and Dean immediately got on his phone to Gemma.

"Gemma, baby, pick up the phone and tell me you're okay." He flipped it shut before approaching the scene of what looked to be a fatal accident. That's when he saw the remains of a black mustang with the stolen license plates. "Gemma!" He pushed past the other onlookers and was held back by two policemen.

"I'm sorry sir you have to stay back." They told him.

"Are there any survivors?" Sam asked one of the officers.

"We can't divulge that information." The taller of the two officers said.

"Our girlfriends were in that car…one's got dark hair, dark eyes she's about five-eight. The other one should have freckles, green eyes, and auburn hair…real short, like five-four." Sam told them.

"I'm sorry sir there was only one girl in the car." The shorter officer spoke this time.

"Which one?" Castiel demanded. Both Sam and Dean looked at the angel in awe. He'd been quiet since a few minutes after Gemma had talked to Dean and now he looked almost worried.

"The darker one, she was in the passenger seat. We haven't been able to locate the driver." The officer said again before turning to push another on-looker behind the police tape.

Dean stumbled back and lowered himself to the ground.

"Dean we'll find her." Sam said.

"I'm going to go get Emily." Castiel said softly, the sound of wings signaling his departure.

"Dean, say something." Sam said kneeling down next to his brother.

"My chest." Dean clutched at his shirt looking around confused. "I can't breathe Sam." Dean gasped for breath and Sam looked around helping Dean to his feet and back in the car.

Castiel appeared with Emily. He must've healed most of her wounds because except for a few cuts and scrapes she appeared fine. When she saw Sam she rushed into his arms crying.

"He took her, Sam. I couldn't do anything…he just took her." Emily cried into his shirt.

"Who?" Sam asked trying to keep a lid on the tears that threatened to escape.

"He said he was Dean's teacher." She whimpered.

"Alastair." Castiel and Sam said in unison. Sam looked at his brother who was still hyperventilating in the passenger seat.

"You find her and you bring her back to me!" Dean had leapt to his feet and grabbed Castiel's collar. "I want you to take me to him so I can kill him."

"Dean calm down." Sam murmured taking notice of the attention they were attracting.

"You don't know what he's like Sam…he'll torture her in ways you can't even imagine. He'll make her beg for death." Dean spat.

"The paramedics said that she couldn't have survived. Her seatbelt snapped…her head went through the passenger window." Emily closed her eyes and began to cry again.

"She's still alive." Castiel said softly. "The bond linking your lives is gone with the destruction of Hecate…but she's one of my charges, I'll know if things take a turn for the worse." Castiel's voice was lifeless as he looked at Dean. "I'll find her, I promise you that, but I can't promise you'll be the one to kill Alastair." With the fluttering sound of wings Castiel was gone.

Gemma opened her eyes hours later. She gasped for breath and tried to call out. Her cries came out as hoarse screams and they were only answered by the chuckle of masculine voice.

Water touched her lips and she drank greedily. She felt like she'd fallen from an eighth story window and then run over by a car.

"Do you want to feel better, sweet Gemma?" The voice asked her. She tried to nod but her head wouldn't move. She managed to croak out a soft yes and the man touched her face gently. "Do you know who I am, my pet?" The man asked again.

"Save me…please." She begged hoarsely. He laughed again placing his hand on her forehead.

"Let's make a deal." He whispered in her ear. She couldn't see him but she could feel his body graze her every now and then. "I'll save you if you promise to play a game with me." She felt a shudder go through her body as something warm and wet caressed her cheek. "Say deal and I'll take all the pain away." Her vision was blurry and she had to fight to keep consciousness.

"Deal." She croaked out. Instantly her body was on fire and she screamed. It wasn't long before she fell into darkness.

She didn't know how long she'd been out but when she opened her eyes this time the pain was gone. She looked at herself to find nary a scratch on her. She smiled and rested her head back before the man appeared before her.

"It's time to play our game." He told her. She looked at him warily as he grabbed something off the table next to him and approached her. "The game is called, Torture Dean's Virgin and I'm determined to make the new high score."

Gemma backed away from him one name entering her mind.

"Alastair." She whispered. She backed away from him as he clicked his tongue in admonishment.

"You made a deal. I save your life and you play a game with me." He reminded her. She turned to run but his hand grabbed her hair and pulled her to the ground. "We'll even record it so Dean can see what you're up to."

"Heaven's angels hear me well; send this demon back to hell!" She gritted out as he pushed her into a chair and strapped her down.

"I love poetry." He said leaning in close and bringing a lock of her hair to his nose.

"Heaven's angels hear me well; send this demon back to hell!" She shouted looking around frantically.

"You made a deal sweetheart. Your powers are useless until I'm done playing with you." He chided before crushing his lips to her in a rough kiss. "Now smile for the camera." He pulled away from her slightly so she could see the video camera. The red light was blinking and Alastair laughed softly bringing his face to her ear. "Does he know he's responsible for all the mysterious bruises? Does he know how your angel plaything makes you feel better?" He backhanded her hard sending her back into unconsciousness. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."

AUTHORS NOTE: I was informed by my beta that I have serious issues…rereading this for final editing purposes I'm inclined to agree with her.

NEXT TIME ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER

Will Sam's comforting techniques lead to the deflowering of Emily? Will Dean drink himself to death? Does Castiel have the juice to take on Alastair or maybe the demon has a few tricks up his sleeve yet? Read Chapter Twenty LOSING HOPE to find out more!


	20. Losing Hope

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle and WinchesterAngel3389.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Twenty: Losing Hope

Emily was enjoying a hot bath behind the shower curtain while Sam asked her questions.

"Did Alastair say where he was taking her?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Did he say what he wanted with her?"

"No."

"Did he say anything?" She could tell that he was frustrated and worried. Dean was out again trying to find out as much as he could about the accident.

"He said it was a pity to spill the blood of two beautiful angels on a Sunday." She wavered and tightened her hands into fists. "I remember calling out for you. I was so scared and all I could do was watch, as that bastard dragged her from the car." She paused again trying to get her emotions under control. "Tell Dean his teacher says hello." Her voice was quiet. "That's what he said to me."

She could hear Sam moving about and she didn't protest when he pulled the shower curtain away and helped her stand up before wrapping her in a towel. She stood there soaking wet wrapped in the scratchy white material staring up into the most beautiful face she'd ever seen.

"Emily, I'm sorry." Sam whispered touching her face gently. "I should've been there."

"He was after Gemma. He would've taken her no matter what." She whispered.

"I could've stopped him." Sam insisted. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't. She'd run away from him and he didn't want to lose her.

He was startled when she leaned up to kiss him. He sank his hands into her wet hair and kissed her with a ferocity and need that left them both shaking with uncontrollable desire. He backed up so that Emily could step out of the bath before kissing her neck softly. A soft moan escaped her lips as he kissed her throat nipping lightly at the juncture between neck and shoulder.

"Sam…" His name left her lips in a soft sigh and he smiled wickedly as she repeated his name over and over again.

She pulled away and looked at her feet as she let her towel drop to the floor. Sam could feel the involuntary tightening of his jeans as he looked at her in the yellow glow of the bathroom light. He led her from the bathroom moaning loudly when she pulled him back to her for a kiss.

"I think one of us is over dressed." She murmured against his clothed chest. He tugged his t-shirt off as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

Sam kissed Emily harshly as she fell back onto the bed pulling him on top of her. She cried out softly as he ran his hands down her sides and arched her back as they held her hips down firmly.

"Ruby…" He moaned.

Emily froze. Sam was still kissing her neck when she pushed away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I have to go." She said climbing out of the bed and reaching for her bag to get some clothes.

"Emily…what's going on? Did I do something wrong?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Please don't touch me." She said bitterly.

"What? Emily, talk to me."

"You moaned." She said fastening her jeans.

"Well yeah…I mean…"

"You moaned her name." Emily clarified moving towards the door.

"No I didn't." Sam said in disbelief. Did he moan Ruby's name? Shit, he did, didn't he? He reached out and grabbed her wrist only to have her spin around and backhanded him across the face.

"I mean really…she's a fucking demon Sam! I would be less pissed if you moaned out Gemma's name!" Sam watched as she started to move towards the door again.

"Listen I'm sorry…I shouldn't have-"

"No you shouldn't have." Emily slammed the door as she left and by the time Sam had his pants fastened and his shoes on she was gone.

"Fuck." Sam said reentering the motel room and turning on the television. He pulled out his phone and sent Dean a text telling him to keep an eye out for Emily since she was probably heading his way. He redirected his attention to the TV and dropped the phone on the bedside table. He casually reached up to feel his cheek to find that the area was tender. Heading into the bathroom and looking in the mirror he could already see a bruise forming.

Emily found the bar that Dean had been eyeing when they'd pulled into town. When she entered she was assaulted by the smell of smoke and stale booze. She didn't have to look around long to find Dean. He was sitting up at the bar in a daze.

"Hey sweet thing how about I buy you a drink?" A man, clearly drunk, placed his hand on her shoulder. She tried to think of what Gemma would say in this situation and grinned.

"Sorry I'm as crooked as an illegal u-turn so unless you want to be sucking yourself off later tonight you'll get your grubby inbred hands off of me." She licked her lips just like Gemma would and then pressed up against the stranger, "Unless of course you're into that kind of thing?"

The man backed away from her spilling his beer in the process. Emily made her way up to the bar and sat down next to Dean.

"You shouldn't be here Emily." Dean said not looking away from his drink.

"You shouldn't be here either. In fact if I didn't catch you eyeing this place earlier I would've headed over to the police station." She responded.

"Why the fuck would I be at some Podunk police station?" Dean demanded. She frowned. He wasn't drunk…just slightly buzzed, but he was also depressed and angry.

"Because you said you were going to find out information about the accident." Emily whispered.

"They don't know anything…nobody does…the meat-suit was fit for the butcher by the time I got to the hospital and the police are convinced that Gem was flung from the car into the woods and a bear walked off with her." Dean snorted into his beer.

"Then we should call Cass, he should know where she is by now! I mean it's been like ten hours." Emily said turning towards the hunter.

"I already tried calling him. He either can't hear me or is choosing not to listen." Dean set the now empty bottle down on the counter.

"She's still alive." Emily said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Dean muttered. "I've been to Hell Emily. I've been there and for what seemed like thirty years Alastair paid personal attention to me. Nobody should have to go through that especially when they're still breathing."

"Remember though she banished Lilith…I mean if she can send Lilith back why can't she send this Alastair guy back?" Emily asked.

"Because she's hurt, you said it yourself it would be a fucking miracle if she survived the crash." Dean said. "I'd rather have her dead and floating about as an angel than I would have her alive and being tortured by that son of a bitch."

"So you've lost all hope of finding her?" Emily asked subdued.

"I want to find her…but I also know that when we do find her…she's not going to be the same Gemma." Dean muttered.

NEXT TIME ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Was Dean right when he said that Gemma would never be the same? Will they ever find Gemma or has Alastair already killed her and dumped her off in an abandoned coal mine where the rats and all that jazz just eat her up? Will Emily and Sam be able to make up or did he send their budding relationship to hell in a cheaply made hand basket? Find out in our next installment Chapter Twenty-One GAME OVER!


	21. Game Over

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle and WinchesterAngel3389.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Twenty-One: Game Over

It had been three days since the accident and every last moment was hell.

"You really are beginning to bore me my dear. Not even screaming anymore. Have you finally realized that no one is going to save you?" The sting of acid on her skin made her whimper. "Come on dearest…scream for him. Scream for him to help you."

A gentle pressure began to grow inside her mind. She knew what was going to happen. Alastair would increase the pain until she was forced to scream.

"I don't want to play anymore." She rasped out. He chuckled before crouching down beside her.

"If you want to be free then you'll scream." She had him.

"Deal." She murmured. He frowned realizing the trap she'd set for him. Realizing that the tables had turned made him angry. The scream echoed throughout the warehouse and he exhaled heavily. The game was over. He'd have to let her go. Suddenly the demon smiled.

"You want freedom? I'll give you freedom." The scene around her began to melt and for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past 72 hours she fell into unconsciousness.

He could feel her again. Castiel almost smiled with relief. The pain she was in was immense and he knew that the emotional damage would take years to heal…if it ever did. He closed his eyes and focused.

When he reappeared he found himself in the middle of a heavily wooded area. She was broken and bloody at his feet and he pulled his coat from his shoulders as he knelt down. He covered her nakedness and touched her face. Pain filled him. It was so strong that even after he'd broken contact with her he could feel it. A tearing sensation deep in his chest frightened him.

"Help." The broken word had his hands on her face again. He flooded her with energy and healed not only the external wounds but the internal as well. He looked at her hands to find the fingers were broken at odd angles and the wrists seemed limp. A quick moment of concentration showed him that Alastair had shattered her hands on several occasions. He quickly repaired them before lifting her into his arms.

"Hush little one…you are safe now…you are in the hands of one of Gods angels." He whispered to her. He could feel her shaking with exhaustion and knew that she was probably too afraid to fall asleep. "Go to sleep Gemma Schuster, demons will no longer haunt you." He relaxed as the stiffness in her body ebbed.

The flight to the Winchesters' location was a long one. Her body was healed but Castiel was still worried that he might harm her by moving so quickly with her. When he entered the motel room he couldn't see anyone. He heard the shower going and his keen angel senses told him that the younger Winchester was present.

"Castiel…" The softness in Gemma's voice made Castiel angry. How could anyone hurt such a precious being, even if they were a demon from Hell?

"I'm here Gemma." He murmured. She was still wrapped in his long coat and he felt slightly guilty about leaving her with only Sam to protect her.

"Don't leave me…" Her head lolled to the side as she fell once again into the darkness of sleep. The sound of the bathroom door opening was Castiel's cue to leave.

Sam barely caught a glimpse of the angel watching over what appeared to be a mass of blood-stained skin and matted hair. As he got closer he paused. Forgetting he was only dressed in a towel he sat down on the bed next to the presumed dead Gemma.

"Gemma, is it really you?" He asked softly. She was breathing and from what he could see any wounds she might've had were gone. He smiled and gently pushed a matted mass of hair from her face.

"Sam…" The sighed word was soft but he still managed to catch it.

"Can you hear me?" He asked her. She looked so pale and weak. If he didn't know better he would've called EMS.

"Shower…so dirty…help me…" Her eyes were half closed but he could tell she was awake.

"We should wait for Dean and Emily…they'll be back soon…" He told her. She shook her head slowly.

"Please…Sam…" He felt her hand on his and the pleading look in her eyes was one he couldn't ignore. She'd just spent three days with Hell's own professional torturer. Who was he to deny her a simple request to wash the blood from her skin and hair?

He lifted her carefully and carried her into the bathroom. He gently set her down in the still damp bathtub. Dean would definitely kill him for what he was about to do but he couldn't help her wash off three days worth of blood if she was covered in Castiel's coat. He helped her out of it and started the water before leaving the bathroom to put some pants on. His chest was smeared with blood from her hair and he quickly realized that he was going to need another shower.

Sam Winchester made his way back into the bathroom and quickly thanked God for removable showerheads. There was no way in hell that Gemma would've been able to stand up for a shower and this way he wouldn't have to touch her as much.

He first washed her hair. It took him a good twenty minutes to get enough blood from it to even think about putting in shampoo. Once he got some of Emily's shampoo lathered into the damaged locks everything went quicker. After about another fifteen minutes Gemma's hair was clean. Sam then set to working on her face. The blood was caked into her eyebrows and it took some scrubbing but from the chin up she started to look a little less like Carrie. It also helped that she had started to wake up a bit more and she had gathered enough strength to soap up the rest of her body. Sam still hosed her down with the shower head but he felt a lot less guilty about the situation since he didn't have to touch her to get her clean.

After a total of 87 minutes of scrubbing, lathering, rinsing and repeating Gemma looked human. Sam quickly helped her into a towel and had her sit on the toilet seat while he went to find one of Dean's shirts.

As he was pulling out a black Metallica t-shirt with a sizeable bullet hole in the sleeve the door to the motel room opened and in walked Dean and Emily with lunch and beer.

"Sammy…why are you covered in blood…and why are you digging through my clothes?" Dean asked putting down the take-out Chinese.

"Sam!" The call from the bathroom had the slightly smug grin on Dean's face turning into a full on scowl. Emily had dropped the twelve-pack of beer and was half-way through the bathroom door before she started to shriek.

"Oh my fucking God! You're alive…Gemma you impatient bitch!" Dean had made his way to find Emily had wrapped herself around a barely covered Gemma before he turned to look at Sam.

"You're hurting me Emily…" Gemma groaned out. Emily immediately put distance between her and Gemma. "And why am I an impatient bitch?"

"Because you couldn't wait to be rescued…I mean really what princess can't even wait for her knight in shining armor to rescue her?" Emily demanded giddy with delight at seeing her friend safe and sound.

"Did you check her?" Dean asked Sam watching Gemma carefully.

"For what?" Sam questioned.

"Did you lay the silver and iron on her? Splash some holy water in her face?" Dean clarified.

"I got out of the shower and was coming out to get dressed when I saw Cass watching her while she was passed out on your bed. I assumed since an angel brought her in here that I didn't have to test her." Sam said irritably.

"Cass brought her in?" Dean shook his head before turning around and kicking his duffle bag. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I told him not to." Dean's gaze fell to Gemma who was wrapped in only the towel. "I didn't want you to see me like I was."

"And how was that?" Dean demanded.

"Covered head to toe in my own blood, hair so matted and tangled that it's a fucking miracle that I don't have to shave my God damn head!" She bit out bitterly. Dean spun around and grabbed his jacket before heading to the door. "Where are you going?" Gemma asked.

"Out." Dean grumbled.

NEXT TIME ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Emily goes off with Dean leaving Sam and Gemma alone. Will Sam be able to get the full story from Gemma or will she bottle up her trauma and let it tear her apart? Will Dean, get drunk enough to dull the pain? A strip bar and more so stay tuned for Chapter Twenty-Two I'M NOT GOING TO BE OKAY!


	22. I'm Not Going to be Okay

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle and WinchesterAngel3389.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Twenty-Two: I'm Not Going to Be Okay

Gemma and Sam watched as Emily rushed out the door after Dean. Gemma felt the sting of suspicion and betrayal lance through her chest. Sam helped the brunette into Dean's shirt and a pair of Emily's sweatpants.

"They've gotten closer since the accident but it's nothing to be worried about." Sam said as he helped her into bed.

"I've been safe for less than three hours and already I feel like I'm still Alastair's prisoner." She mumbled.

"Don't say that." Sam said softly. "We're here to protect you. Everything will be fine." He told her.

"He told me things Sam. He told me…what Ruby meant when she said that only she could give you what you need." He looked away from her and closed his eyes. "I'm not going to reprimand or judge you, it's not my place."

"What?" Sam asked. He couldn't believe that outspoken, outgoing, in your face Gemma wasn't going to lecture him on how drinking demon blood was bad.

"How is it any different from what Emily and I can do?" She questioned.

"You aren't drinking…you know." He said softly.

"You're doing it to help people right?" Gemma asked him.

"Yeah."

"Then what's the big deal?" She smiled at him.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the girl on his bed before getting up to rummage through his bag. When he turned around he splashed her with water from a canteen he'd produced.

"I'm not a demon…but if you'd like to touch me with silver to rule out a shape-shifter go right on ahead." She smirked wiping the water from her eyes.

"No…I just…who are you and what have you done with Gemma Schuster?" Sam demanded seriously.

"As cheesy as it sounds…being kidnapped and turned into a demon plaything for three days before being left in the middle of the woods to bleed to death kind of changes a person." Gemma smirked tossing a pillow at him.

He caught it and smiled softly, "Do you want me to call Emily and have her drag Dean back here?"

"No…he needs time to cool off. I mean he spent how many decades in hell? I only went three days and I bet you anything that I'm getting a hell of a lot more attention than what he got." Gemma said. Sam shrugged and pulled a beer from the mini-fridge in the corner of the room.

"You want something to drink?" He asked holding up a second can.

"I'd kill for a regular coke." She said. He chuckled and put the beer back in the fridge.

"I'll run out to the vending machine and grab you one." He said.

"Thanks." She called out to him as the motel door closed behind him. She got up and found what she assumed to be a new bag for Emily. All of their stuff had been destroyed in the crash. She dug through the black and white polka-dot duffle and found her phone. It looked like it had escaped the wreckage for the most part. She turned it on to find that indeed by some miracle her phone had made it through unscathed.

The beep alerting her of new voicemail made her frown. She quickly dialed her voicemail and sat down on Dean's bed.

"Gemma, baby, pick up the phone and tell me you're okay." Dean's voice was concerned and she could hear the commotion of an accident in the background.

She quickly moved on to the next voicemail.

"Gemma Penelope Schuster, this is your mother, I know you told me not to call you but there was a car accident on the news. I swear I saw Emily and they said the other girl in the car was dead. Please call me and tell me you're okay. I know it's not safe but I miss you and at least before I knew you were alive." Gemma closed her eyes and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall.

She quickly opened her contacts list and dialed her mom's cell phone number. It rang twice.

"Gemma?" Her mother's voice made her sob. "Gemma, is that you?"

"Yeah momma, it's me. I'm okay. I'm sorry for not calling you back sooner…my phone was dead." She lied.

"It's so good to hear your voice…I miss you. Everybody misses you. When are you coming home?" She could tell her mother was close to tears and she turned to find Sam coming through the door with her coke.

"I'll come home soon…I promise. I have to go momma." She said softly.

"I love you Gemma."

"I love you too momma." She hung up the phone and turned towards Sam with tears running down her face. "Yeah, I'm a pussy I know. I'm a fucking crybaby and I don't give a rat's ass who knows it. I miss home and I miss my mom and my sister. I miss my own bed and clothes and God damn it Sam I fucking miss my stupid piece of shit car that I'll never get back because that stupid fucking son of a bitch demon just had to fucking go and ruin everything!"

Sam just watched and listened as she threw her phone across the room. He handed her the coke and she calmed before sitting back down.

"After my dad died…everyone would say they were sorry. Everyone would tell me how he was in a better place and that everything would work out and be okay in the end." She said softly.

"And?" Sam asked.

"They were wrong Sam. Every fucking last one of those psycho sadistic sociopathic morons was wrong. I actually believed them you know. I actually thought that there was a possibility that everything would be okay but now…" She trailed off.

"Now what?" She looked up at him when he asked her this and smiled unfeelingly.

"Now I've realized that I was a fool for believing in fairytale endings. It's not going to be okay Sam. We are at the edge of the abyss waiting to be pushed into eternal darkness-"

"Castiel says-"

"I don't care what Castiel says or what any of the other angels say. The apocalypse is coming and no one…not you or Dean or God himself can stop it." She paused. "All of us…are going to die. The lucky few that last a little bit longer than the others…might just see the world as we know it go up in flames and I'm not talking figuratively Sam. We are all going to burn before the end."

"Listen to me. I can stop this. Once we kill Lilith…everything will be fine. It'll all go back to normal. You can go back home and go back to school and you can have the fairytale ending. Once we kill Lilith it'll all be over I promise." Sam told her pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"You mean it?" She asked pouting.

"Yeah." He said smiling at her. "Now tell me…are you going to be okay?"

She thought about it for a few seconds before sighing heavily.

"No Sam. I'm not going to be okay." They stared at each other in silence before Sam got up and turned on the TV. Gemma slowly crawled under the covers of Dean's bed and fell asleep.

NEXT TIME ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

While Gemma and Sam had their little depressing heart to heart Emily and Dean are doing the same! Well, except Emily and Dean are at a strip bar and Dean's trying to make his way through an entire bottle of whiskey before they have to go back to the motel. Can Emily knock some sense into the stubborn ass name Dean Winchester? Find out next in CONFESSIONS OVER A BOTTLE OF WHISKEY!


	23. Confessions Over a Bottle of Whiskey

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle and WinchesterAngel3389.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Twenty-Three: Confessions over a Bottle of Whiskey

Emily and Dean sat at a back table at the local strip bar. Dean was already a half a bottle of whiskey in and Emily couldn't help but shake her head and smirk.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"You." Emily answered.

"How am I funny?" Emily chuckled realizing he was definitely drunk.

"You're piss drunk over some girl." She pointed out.

"I ain't drunk." Dean said lifting his shot glass to his lips and missing his mouth. He pulled a five out of his jacket and gave it to the buxom blonde dancing on their table. Emily glared up at her and then at Dean. "Okay maybe I'm little buzzed."

"So you're a little buzzed because some girl didn't call you." Emily clarified.

"Yeah you shouldn't just let some girl make you feel so bad. I can make you forget all about what's-her-name though." The blonde was now in Dean's lap and Emily was having a hard time resisting the urge to break the whiskey bottle over the bimbo's head.

"Gemma isn't just some girl." Dean pointed out while pushing the wannabe hooker from him lap. "You're paid to dance not talk." The blonde took the hint and found herself another table to dance on. "And in case you've forgotten Emily, Gemma's your best friend and a damn good hunter."

"Dean, are you listening to yourself? Gemma doesn't give a shit about you. She never did and she never will. That's the real reason why she didn't call you. She and Sam are probably between the sheets right now getting their freak on while you're out here getting shitfaced." She stated bluntly. "They're probably fucking in your bed…she's probably still got your shirt on-"

"What the fuck do you want me to say Emily?" Dean yelled at her. "Do you want me to say I love her? Do you want me to say I'm fucking pissed as hell because she went running to my brother instead of me? Do you fucking want a God damn chick flick moment?" He shouted.

"I want you to put the bottle down and think for once! Don't just act on what you're feeling at the moment, fucking think Dean! How do you think Gemma feels right now? You run off alone with her best friend and are gone for hours without calling and you expect that to be okay? She's hurt, hell she's probably dying inside right now and you're out getting plastered." She shouted back.

"I don't give a shit what you want…why should I? Nobody ever cared what I wanted. You're both just spoiled rotten rich girls looking for something out of the ordinary to put on an application for something." He grumbled taking a drink straight from the bottle.

"Do you hate him that much that you'd let him ruin the one good thing you have?" Emily asked softly.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Dean shot back.

"You're jealous of Sam. You hate him because he was there when Cass brought her in and you weren't! You're pissed as Hell because she didn't want to see you right away! Would you have wanted her to see you after being tortured for three days? You aren't the only one with a daddy's little soldier complex." He just glared at her with contempt. Emily smirked knowing she'd hit a nerve. "And if that's not it Dean, maybe you should fill me in." Emily offered.

"I should've never brought you two along. I'm going to get both of you killed. I can't protect everyone. I can't do it…hell I can't even take care of myself!" Dean muttered. "She's going to die and it's going to be my fault. I can't stop the apocalypse. Right now I don't think God could if he wanted to."

"So once again you're giving up hope?" Emily asked.

"Lilith is breaking seals left and right…the angels aren't doing anything to help. They should've never brought me back. If they hadn't…Gemma would still be at school…she'd find some nice guy and have two point five kids, a two story home in the suburbs with a white picket fence and big back yard. She'd be happy…she wouldn't have been tortured by that bastard." Dean looked at the table.

"That has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard anybody say. That's right up there with do they sell walls at Wal-Mart." Emily laughed. "Dean no matter whether or not you got pulled from hell, Gemma would've found a way home; Lilith would've attacked and probably killed us back at my house. You being here is what saved Gemma." She told him. "You aren't the only one who's had it rough and yeah I'd give anything to be able to lay my sob story down on the table for you to pick apart and compare who had the shittier childhood but we have a job to do."

"We?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Dean, you and Sam, Gemma and me all have a job to do and it's only going to get tougher. What are you going to do the first time Gemma get's possessed? What are you going to do the first time she gets hit by a stray bullet or takes a knife to the ribs? You can't just drop everything and go get trashed. You've got to keep fighting because if you don't fight for Gemma…who will?" Dean was silent and Emily watched as he took a final swig from the bottle on the table.

"And this is exactly why I don't do chick flick moments." Dean said as Emily helped him from the strip bar and into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Come on Dean…that wasn't a chick flick moment…that was just a little heart to heart over a bottle of whiskey." Emily giggled as she put the key in the ignition.

Dean was still complaining about how there was no difference between a heart to heart and a chick flick moment when they got back to the motel. Emily smiled and shook her head as he fumbled up to the door and opened it.

Sam was watching TV and Gemma was curled up on one side of Dean's bed when they came in.

"How is she?" Emily asked Sam going to sit beside him.

"She'll be okay." Sam said. "Even though she specifically said she's not going to be okay…I don't think she gives herself enough credit."

"Yeah well…that's Gemma for you." Emily smiled. There was a thud as Dean fell over taking off his boots.

"How much did he have to drink?" Sam asked.

"About three-quarters of a bottle of whiskey, I started a chick flick moment when he was about half way through it." She replied.

Sam chuckled as a string of curses accompanied an incoherent grumble and Dean made his way under the covers beside Gemma.

"What about you?" Sam looked at Emily grimly.

"What about me?" Emily asked confused.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Probably in the end I'll be fine…I just have to make it to the end." She answered.

Sam nodded and sighed before getting up and heading towards the bathroom. Emily took the opportunity to change into something more sleep appropriate and crawled into bed. She was asleep by the time Sam got out of the shower and dead to the world when he climbed in next to her.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Sam and Emily seem off the rocks for now but will that continue? Will Dean get the drama queen bug out of his ass or will he have to endure a few more chick flick moments? We get back to the original story line with on the head of pin next.


	24. Payback's a Bitch

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle and WinchesterAngel3389.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Twenty-Four: Payback's A Bitch

"You can't ask me to do this." Dean insisted.

"We can and we will." Uriel said with a glint in his eye.

"Uriel…" Castiel warned.

Dean had a feeling that whatever Uriel had planned for making him torture Alastair was going to work. He closed his eyes and as usual the image of her face emerged behind his lids. After Bobby saved them from the siren Dean sent Gemma and Emily with him so that the elder hunter could train them up.

"Dean…" Dean's eyes flashed open and he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Emily…what are you doing here?" He asked softly.

"You will agree to this Dean Winchester and you'll agree to it now." Uriel was standing just behind the younger of the two girls Dean had come to care about.

"You wouldn't hurt her." Dean said softly. "Gemma would kill you both."

"Your whore does not concern me." The dark angel chuckled.

"Cass…where is Gemma?" The hunter asked softly. They wouldn't have separated for anything so where there was one there should be the other.

"She eluded us…" Castiel answered looking at Dean sternly.

Dean knew that Castiel was bending the truth with the statement. Gemma, elude not one but two angels that are trying to kidnap her only friend in the world? More like Gemma went to put the beat down on Heaven's finest and Cass worked his mojo so she could make a quick escape. He smirked before looking back up at Uriel.

"Do it. Kill her." Dean smiled. The frightened look on Emily's face became one of sheer terror.

Uriel raised what appeared to be a knife and paused slightly.

"Come on chuckles…do it or are you scared that my whore will decide she wants to pimp out angels and make you her first bitch?" Green eyes met brown and for a flickering moment the hunter saw amusement in Emily's eyes.

Then the knife came down.

"Stop!" Castiel's voice gave Uriel pause yet again. The knife was resting on the skin covering the jugular. Dean let go a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Let me talk to him." The blue eyed angel insisted.

Uriel left after a comment about seeking revelation. Dean welcomed Emily into a comforting hug as he glared as Castiel.

"Where's Gemma?" The hunter demanded. Now that the dick of all dicks had left to confirm that his orders were dick enough for him Dean just might get some answers.

"When we arrived at Bobby's to take her she was gone." The angel answered.

"Gone?"

"She said she was going to go shopping." Emily murmured into Dean's shirt. "She was gone for a full day before both me and Bobby realized she'd lied to us."

"I've searched for her but her location is cloaked from my eyes." Dean watched as Castiel sighed and turned towards the torture room behind him. "I must confess that there is an ulterior motive for bringing you here to get information from Alastair."

"You think he has her?" Dean mumbled. "You think that he took her again?"

"My superiors and I believe that there is a reason that he took Gemma and not Emily from that accident. We believe that whatever use he had for her was not fulfilled and that he is trying to finish the job." There was no emotion in the words but a blind chimp could see the tension that racked Castiel's body. "I don't want to have to ask this of you…but I must."

"If I go in there you're not going to like what comes back out." Both angel and guardian nodded slowly.

Gemma Schuster was on the side of the road having a discussion with the third police officer in a week.

"Officer I'm so sorry I just you see…my grandma is real sick and she's-" The half used lie became the unused lie when Gemma turned her head to face a woman cop. "Fuck."

"Excuse me ma'am, did you say something?" The officer was giving her the evil eye and Gemma reached in her purse and pulled out a random ID.

"Not at all officer." She replied.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going?" The blonde officer asked her.

"Listen lady, I was going 104 in a 65 so yeah I was speeding but you know what the guy I can't seem get out of my head is missing and if it means I have to go forty over in order to put the smack down on a couple of dicks in order to get some information then yeah I'm going to go forty over and you know what in this ride I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." The truth left her lips before she even knew what she was going to say.

"No you listen up sweetheart…my orders are to bring you in and gut you slowly before sending your entrails to that hunter you've been fucking." Gemma was pulled from her vehicle and tossed on the ground.

"Christo." She murmured just to be sure. There really wasn't any point in killing a cop if the cop was just being a cunt and not actually possessed. She stood up and wiped off her leather jacket glaring back at black eyes. "You sons o' bitches just don't know when to say when, do you?"

"Trust me sweetheart you and your companions are on Hell's Most Wanted list bringing you down to the pit pays in more than just satisfaction." The demon leapt at her and Gemma shook her head tossing a hand up.

"Don't call me sweetheart." She said smirking. "Oh and when I send you back to hell tell who ever you're working for that I find it insulting that she'd send some pathetic century old demon after me."

Green eyes turned blue and the police officer disappeared in a burst of white light. Gemma pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Bobby.

"My car is going to be sitting just outside of Oak Creek I need you to send a pick up." She paused and rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the police cruiser. "Well you're the best damn secretary a girl could have." She chuckled before adding, "Thanks a lot Bobby."

Gemma sat behind the wheel of the police cruiser and turned on the siren.

"Dean…you'd be so jealous right now." She pulled off the side of the road and put the pedal to the metal heading for her destination.

Dean was speechless. Was it true? Did he really start the apocalypse? He cursed God, Heaven and all its pretty little angels before listening to what Alastair was saying.

"That pretty little thing you've got at your side…you see she got in the way. Made you start thinking again. When you think Dean, you can actually be kind of smart…and if you're being smart about hunting demons you wouldn't die as easily. Now we can't have that, can we?" Alastair chuckled as Dean approached him with some more holy water.

"Where is she?" The hunter asked.

"On her way I would assume. I mean her newest charge is torturing a demon."

"Newest charge?"

"Didn't you're feathery friends tell you? You got yourself a regular old body guard and she comes free with heavenly white light." The demon spit up some blood and Dean turned to set the holy water back on the table. "Sad thing is…by rescuing her that angel of yours put things into play that not even I had hope of occurring. Both of those sweet little girls have roles in the apocalypse. Gemma's deals with you and well I've got what you call a genuine interest in things involving you Dean."

The demon looked back at where the Devil's Trap had been broken and grinned. "Yep both Gemma and that set of twins are going to destroy you Dean. What does she name that little girl of hers…I just can't remember…oh yeah Mary I think it is. Well they'll almost destroy you. You'll end up killing the woman you love, Lucifer will get his hands on your brats and the things he'll do to those kids. I just can't wait to have them on the rack."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean spun around with Ruby's knife only to be knocked on his back.

"You're going to send those two brats to college with your swear jar contributions if you keep it up." The demon laughed as he started to dish out some payback.

AUTHORS NOTE: Before anybody sends me reviews saying that this was crap and it jumped around too much I'm letting you know I'm very well aware of the fact and I apologize.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Gemma's pissed…but hey who can blame her? Dean's in the hospital and Castiel can't miracle him to perfection! All that and some other boring plot building stuff in our next chapter…Chapter Twenty-Five THE BLAME GAME!


	25. The Blame Game

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle and WinchesterAngel3389.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Blame Game

The hospital was quiet. Sam was sitting next to Dean's bed thinking about everything that had occurred in the last few hours. Gemma was nowhere to be found. Her phone had been disconnected and Bobby supposedly didn't have her new number. Sam shook his head and looked at his brother.

"Where is he?" The younger hunter barely heard the voice but he sighed and made his way out of the room. Gemma had been found and she was sporting a couple of nasty bruises. Castiel was a few steps behind her and they were making their way towards the hospital room.

"Gemma he's sleeping." The angel said grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Miracle now." Sam said harshly bringing the attention to himself.

"I can't." The angel responded.

"Can't and won't are two different things Cassie." Gemma mumbled poking her head around the corner. "What the fucking hell happened?"

"Somebody couldn't keep a simple Devil's Trap together." Sam said casually.

"So this is your fault?" The young woman turned on the emotionless angel.

"It shouldn't have broken. I placed it myself…there's no way that Alastair could've broken free of it!"

"It was all for nothing too. Demons aren't killing angels, from what I gathered they don't even know how." Sam said looking back towards Dean's room.

"Demons lie." Castiel stated.

"Alastair wasn't."

"Where is Alastair?" Gemma asked softly.

"Why?" The other two in her company questioned.

"Because I'm going to kill him…I'm going to rip his pathetic excuse for a mutated soul to shreds and then I'm going to piece him back together and start all over again."

"You're too late…he's dead." Sam murmured.

"Well at least you did something right Castiel." She spat. "You told me that this wasn't going to happen…you told me that you would keep me informed and it was all a bunch of horse shit."

"I couldn't find you."

"How hard did you try?"

Sam knew something had happened since they'd sent the girls to Bobby's for a little hunting 101 and now he was beginning to see that whatever it was had to do with Dean's guardian angel and Gemma.

"I'm going to count to five and if Dean isn't up and about by then I swear to God the apocalypse is going to be the least of Heaven's problems." Sam had just noticed that Gemma had dyed her hair. It was redder and it suited her.

"I told you I can't."

"Where's Emily?" Gemma asked Sam.

"Room 208." The man answered.

"Great she's been wounded too?" Her voice dripped with disdain and the death glare she gave Castiel would've made Lilith jealous. "I jacked a fucking police cruiser to get here. I had to weasel my way out of two speeding tickets and ice a demon wearing a police officer to get here and you couldn't hold Uriel off for a few more hours? Having Dean, torture is what started this whole mess Cass or have forgotten that? Now if you think really fucking hard I'm sure you won't need to go seek revelation to figure out what can kill an angel. Demons can't obviously or you'd be burying people left and right. Humans can't for the obvious reasons…so let's think back to a time where angels were dying and think about who in God's forsaken name was doing the killing?"

She stormed off down the hall leaving both angel and hunter speechless.

"Hell hath no fury…" Sam said looking at his shoes.

"Are human women all like Gemma?" Castiel asked seriously.

"Thank God no. The apocalypse would be the last of your worries if every woman was like her."

"It makes sense though…she's a guardian they are known for their volatile tempers." Sam smirked and chuckled lightly. "I was not meaning to be funny."

"Gemma's temper has only gotten worse. Ruby said-"

"You can't trust anything Ruby says in regards to any guardian especially Gemma and Emily." Castiel said stiffly. "Not even we angels know the extent of a guardian's power. They are created for one purpose and one purpose alone."

"And that is what?"

"Guardians were made to keep Hell in check so that my father and my brothers and sisters could spend our time doing more important things." The angel started to turn and walk away. "Dean will be fine...Emily will make sure of it."

Gemma strolled on into room 208 to find that Emily was reading a magazine.

"About time you showed your face." Emily said not looking up from her reading. "Dean is down the hall and to the left."

"Why did you go with them?" Her friend asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emily said turning the page.

"Listen we aren't in high school anymore so get the apocalyptic sized bug out of your ass and answer me." The redhead sat down at the foot of her friend's bed.

"Uriel threatened Sam. I didn't have a choice in whether or not I wanted to go." The darker haired girl said lightly. "They know our weaknesses Gem. They aren't afraid to use them."

"They wouldn't have harmed Sam. Castiel would've stopped it before it got that far."

"Do you really believe that? Castiel didn't open his mouth until Uriel was about to plunge a knife into my neck! If Dean hadn't been there watching I honestly believe that Castiel would've let me die." Emily shook her head and looked towards the window.

"You should've followed your orders then and none of that would've happened." Green eyes met brown and the tension increased.

"I'm not a soldier Gemma! Neither are you!" The younger of the two shouted. "What happened to the Gemma that would've told the angels fuck off? What happened to girl that had a solution to every situation imaginable including the apocalypse scenario we've found ourselves in? What happened to the Gemma that I became friends with?"

"Reality kicked in." She answered. Emily shook her head and set the magazine to the side.

"You mom called me about an hour ago. Your annual family reunion is coming up and she'd be delighted if you could make an appearance however brief." The dark haired girl pulled a piece of paper from the table next to the bed and handed it to her friend.

"I'll call her and tell her I'll be there." Gemma read over the information on the scrap of paper and smiled.

"It's not safe to go home yet."

"I know it's not, which is why we're all going. Safety in numbers, right?" The redhead winked at the other girl and smiled.

"Zachariah and Castiel won't allow it."

"Well Zachariah and Castiel are just going to have to deal with it then won't they? Besides my mom got the insurance money from the truck company of the guy that hit us."

"You have a car Gem. Bobby's loaning it to you." Emily reminded her.

"Yeah well…I'm not a Chevy girl…I need my Ford Emily…I need another Stang."

"What do you have in mind?" The girl on the bed pulled off the covers and reached for her jeans.

"2010 Premium GT coupe, 315-hp, V8 engine, glass top, heated seats, onboard navigation system, red interior, high intensity headlights and to top it all off its black with nineteen inch aluminum wheels." Gemma said with a dreamy look on her face.

"How much?" Emily's next question sobered her friend.

"Forty-five thousand but hey I did grand-theft auto today on a police cruiser so maybe…"

"Gemma Penelope Schuster, you are not stealing a forty-five thousand dollar car!" Emily declared. She pulled her top over her head and grabbed her shoes.

"Yes mother." Gemma said darkly.

"Now let's go see Dean…he was pretty banged up when we brought him in." The other girl said grabbing Gemma by the hand.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Sex in a hospital bed? Will Dean confess his feelings to Gemma? Dean's emotional moment with Cass and answers straight from Gemma's mouth! Tune in for Chapter Twenty-Six IF I TOLD YOU I LOVE YOU!


	26. If I Told You I Love You

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey and Karmagirl880618.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Twenty-Six: If I Told You I Love You

When Emily and Gemma entered Dean's room he was awake and talking to Sam. Actually Sam was doing all the talking and Dean was staring off into space. Gemma hesitated before entering but Emily grabbed her by the arm pushed her over to a chair and forced her into it.

"How are you doing Dean?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Like I've just gone nine rounds with Alastair, oh wait that's right, I did!" He snapped at her. She gave a wary look to the taller brother and Sam sighed. "Where's Cass?"

Both Sam and Emily turned and looked pointedly over at the redhead in the corner.

"Thanks guys, thanks a lot." Gemma whined.

"While you bring Dean up to speed um, we're going to go get coffee." Sam and Emily almost tripped over each other trying to get out of the room.

"So where is he?" The laid-up hunter asked.

"Well right about now he's probably getting the shit beaten out of him by Uriel." She answered shrugging indifferently.

"So did we ever figure out who's killing angels?" He questioned.

"Yep…that would be the angels."

"So this was all for nothing." It was a statement not a question.

"No…not for nothing, I can see it in your eyes Dean, Alastair said something that has you thinking." He looked at her sadly. "Well the kicked puppy look has me not wanting to know what it is."

"Where were you when Emily was taken?"

"I don't want to fight. I haven't seen you in over week and I don't want to fight." She turned her gaze to the window.

"Where were you Gemma? What was so important that you couldn't do the only thing I actually told you to do?" Dean winced in pain.

The redhead stood and moved to sit at the edge of his bed. She took one of his hands in both of hers and closed her eyes. Dean felt remarkably better within a few minutes of soft murmuring and faintly glowing hands.

"You healed me." He said softly.

"When Emily agreed to go with them I was doing research. They threatened Sam and it became a, they say jump she says how high situation." Dean's brow was furrowed in thought. "Emily is losing her powers and I seem to be gaining them. This much power in one person is volatile. Like I'm talking werewolf on the night before the full-moon, it's too dangerous and so I went to go do some research on guardians."

"What did you find?"

"Guardians not only need to inherit their power but the powers need to be given to them freely by another guardian. I think Emily is giving me her powers so she can become normal so that Sam will like her more." She answered.

"Sam's the farthest thing from normal." Dean chuckled which resulted in another slight wince.

"To her it doesn't matter what he is. She wants to be what he wants."

Dean shook his head and looked towards the door. "Alastair told me you're my new super-woman body guard."

"It's true. Now that Hecate is gone I've latched on to the impossible task of keeping you out of harm's way."

"I'm not that bad." The hunter grinned.

"_You'll end up killing the woman you love."_ Alastair's words echoed in his head.

"What's wrong?" Said woman was looking down at him concern etched into her features.

"I'm not good at relationships…never have been."

"Well let me define our so called relationship. I think you're hot, possibly the sexiest piece of man flesh to ever have walked this shit hole of an earth. You think I'm psychotic and untamable. You're used to girls hopping in to bed with you after giving them one look and I haven't been like that. I'm the one thing Dean Winchester that you can't have therefore I'm the one thing you have any true desire in having." She said it so matter-of-factly, so simply that he was almost convinced that it was true.

"So if we have sex I'll no longer want you?" He asked.

"Dean, it isn't a matter of if we have sex…it's a matter of when." She stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

He had a feeling that she really thought that everything she had just said was true. Deep down though, Dean Winchester knew that she'd forever changed him. He'd never quit wanting her, he'd never quit thinking about or dreaming about her, he'd never quit loving her and therein lied the problem.

"If I told you I love you, what would you say?" His question was a simple one to ask. What wasn't so simple was waiting for her answer.

"Are you telling me you love me?" She tried to hide the hopefulness in her voice but she failed…miserably.

"Maybe." He responded. Her face inched closer and closer to his. "Yes." He said finally.

Her lips were soft. Her hair was like silk against his hands. She'd dyed it; it had been the first thing he'd noticed when she'd come into the room. It made her eyes look greener, more vibrant, more stunning.

She pulled away from him slowly. He noticed she was blushing.

"Don't tell me you're a blushing virgin." He mumbled kissing her cheek.

"I don't blush." She whispered before kissing him again.

His hands in her hair prevented her from pulling away again. Tongues dueled for dominance, teeth nipped and pulled. Dean smiled with satisfaction as a soft moan escaped her. He moved his lips to her throat and he felt her body tense.

"Castiel." She whispered. Dean lifted his head and gave her a confused look. She was off the bed and heading towards the door before he had a chance to turn his head and see that the angel had joined their little party.

"Dude, you have the worst timing." Dean frowned falling back into his pillows.

"Forgive me Dean, I did not realize I was interrupting." It was hard to stay truly mad at the angel. Irritated that was easy, annoyed even easier but actually angry could be chore at times. "She is upset with me." The angel stated.

"So am I!" The hunter retorted.

"You are angry because I prevented you from having relations with Gemma and therefore prevented you from injuring yourself. Gemma is angry with me because you are injured in the first place and because of what I allowed you to do." Castiel's clarification made more sense to Dean. He probably should be thanking the angel because popping stitches and re-breaking bones was not on his to do list.

"Is what Alastair said true? Did I start this?" The hunter asked. It was best not to think about Gemma right now.

"Yes." The answer was one that Dean wasn't prepared to hear.

"What're Gemma and Emily's roles in this?"

"Emily no longer has a role. She is losing her powers and therefore is becoming human." Castiel paused. "As for Gemma, she will carry the next line…in case you fail."

"Fail in what?"

"The righteous man that starts it is the only one that can end it." Dean's stomach and heart dropped. He felt sick. "Gemma's role in this is my fault. Had she died at the hands of Alastair…another generation would not be needed. I saved her and therefore I've condemned her."

"We can't do this."

"You have to. All of you cannot fail."

"It's too big. I know I'm good Cass but…the apocalypse? Find someone else." A single tear fell as the angel left the hunter to his thoughts.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Our four heroes are down to one gleaming chariot and with two of them being over six-foot and another being about five-eight they are tight for space! They are on the road to meet not only Gemma's family but Emily's as well! Will they survive the trip back to Wisconsin or will Sam lose his marbles and strangle Gemma to death?


	27. Separating Reality From Porn

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey and Karmagirl880618.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Samantha Winchester

"Can you drive any fucking slower Samantha?" Gemma complained.

"Dude, she called you Samantha." Dean snickered. "Samantha, that's a girl's name."

"Yes Dean, I get it and Gemma quit calling me Samantha." Sam groused.

"Well then quit driving like a pussy! You're only going ten over!" The redhead exclaimed. "I could drive faster in my sleep!"

"Gemma shut up! You're driving me crazy and get your elbow out of my ribcage!" Emily winced trying to move.

"That's not my elbow you whore, its Sam's computer bag!" Her friend retorted.

"We need another car." The brunette said simply.

"Which is why, Samantha needs to drive faster! If we don't get to the dealership before they open how the hell am I supposed to jack my new baby?" Green-eyes glared at the back of Sam's headrest.

"Dude…Gem's right you're driving like a pussy." Dean said.

"Emily…why is your hand in my lap? You know I don't swing that way." The comment forced Dean to turn his head to get a view of the backseat.

"Dean…what have I said about reality and porn?" Sam asked.

"Oh Emily do that again." Gemma said trying not to laugh.

"Gemma you're gross!"

"You know you like it my dirty little sex slave you."

"Gemma Penelope Schuster what have I told you about making everything sexually explicit?" Emily demanded.

"Um…as long as you're not the butt of the joke you don't give a shit?" The redhead asked uncertain.

"Yes! Now quit groping me!"

"That's Dean's duffle!"

Dean was laughing so hard tears were welling up in his eyes. Sam pulled over to the side of the road and turned around to face the two girls.

"Do I have to separate you two?" He glared at Gemma.

"That's right let's make a Sammy sandwich! I call front!" Gemma called out. Her smile was immediately removed from her face as Emily's left foot collided with her chest. "Fuck, those were my boobs!"

"Dean you're driving, Emily get in the passenger seat, Gemma move over so I can sit where you're sitting." Sam said getting out of the car.

"Why can't I sit in the back with Gemma?" His older brother pouted.

"Because, I don't want you two making porn a reality while we're on the interstate." The younger hunter confessed.

"I don't think we'd be able to make it to the interstate." Gemma grumbled as Dean started up the car and they were once again on their way.

Two hours later Gemma was asleep her head in Sam's lap and her feet resting on Dean's duffle. Sam, Emily and Dean were all talking about what was planned for tonight.

"Okay…so…don't speak unless spoken to, don't do anything until someone invites you to do it…no talking about sex, drugs, alcohol, rock, rap or pop music and definitely do not say anything about what you two do for a living. Nothing about the sleeping arrangements…nothing about me in my underwear or naked and for God's sake keep your hands to yourself tonight." Emily said.

"You're family can't be that bad." Dean said. "I mean…they aren't are they?"

"Dean they will hate you no matter what…simply because you're Gemma's date and they think the only reason Gemma isn't dead yet is because the angels won't take her and the demons think she's too fucking psychotic." Emily sighed before turning back to look at Sam. "You have a snowball's chance in Hell to impress anyone but my mother…oh and both of you stay away from my older sister if she shows her ugly face. She's in the market for a new boy toy."

"Do we have to meet your family?" Dean inquired.

"Well Gemma's family reunion isn't until tomorrow and my parents are going to be pissed if I don't drop by for dinner when we're in town." She answered.

"I can't wait to meet Gemma's family…well her dad's side anyway." The oldest hunter said.

"Dean, the only person on my dad's side that's still living is grams." Gemma's said sleepily before yawning. "Besides you'll love my sister…she'd give dear old Lilith a run for her money any day of the week."

"Mary isn't that bad!" Emily scolded.

"Mary Annabelle Schuster the second is the future bride of Lucifer. I swear on my father's grave!"

"Gemma your dad was cremated…he doesn't have a grave."

"Shut up Emily." The redhead said. "Samantha darling your lap makes the perfect pillow!"

"Focus people. Gemma and I are going to go get her car while you two go get something James Bond-ish to wear." The younger girl said casually. "Since my uncle convinced my parents that the old-new house was tainted by the devil we moved into a new-new house and from what my mom told me it's very aristocratic and since this is a big family reunion we all have to dress the part."

"Awesome, jeans and wife beater it is." Gemma sat up and cracked her knuckles.

"Actually I was thinking you could wear that green dress you bought. You know the one-"

"That makes me look like a high-class hooker…if it'll piss your folks off then hell yeah…I'll even shave my legs and pull out the new lingerie that Dean doesn't know I found hidden under last month's Busty Asian Beauties at the bottom of his bag."

"You went through my bag?"

"Yes…and you've got quite a bit of explaining to do. Also I'm up for anything once but page 28 is not going to happen."

"Dear God, if you allow all four us to live through the night with only minor injuries I swear I will give up chocolate and lemonade for the rest of eternity, amen."

"Emily you wouldn't last a day without chocolate and lemonade." Gemma pointed out.

"Well if you don't behave I'm going to tell your mother where exactly you got that new car and I'm going to show her the pictures I have of you and Dean 'taking a nap'." Emily snapped.

"Which nap was that?" Dean asked making a left hand turn into the car dealership.

"The one you two decided to take in the shower." She answered.

Dean looked at Gemma in the rearview mirror. "We'll behave." They both said in unison.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

MEET THE KILDERO'S…will Emily be embarrassed? Will Sam impress the family? Will Dean and Gemma be able to keep their clothes on? Find out next time!


	28. Meet the Kildero's

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey and Karmagirl880618.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Meet the Kildero's

"So who are you two?" A man who resembled Emily approached Sam and Dean.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We're Emily and Gemma's dates." Sam said before Dean had a chance to open his mouth.

"Well it's nice to see that Gemma's taste in men hasn't changed." The man said giving Dean a once over. He then turned to Sam and eyed him critically. "Are you in school son?"

"I'm taking a break."

"Where were you attending?" Dean chuckled when the dark-haired man raised his eyebrows at Sam.

"Stanford University actually, pre-law."

"LSAT score?"

"174 sir." Sam's answer met with approval as the man ceased his questioning and moved onto Dean.

"Let me guess…mechanic about thirty like's mullet rock and drives a beat up Chevy?"

"Actually my Chevy is in pretty good condition for being a '67." Dean said snidely.

"Daddy, I see you've met Sam and Dean!" Emily's father turned to give his daughter a hug as she approached. Sam smile widened when he saw Emily's red dress.

"Yes, Sam seems to be a very nice young gentleman….and Dean is perfect for Gemma." Her father added a look of disgust when he mentioned Gemma. "Speaking of Gemma…where is she?"

"Avoiding you and Uncle Jacob, most likely. Speaking of Uncle Jacob I heard he thought the old place was haunted." The new line of questioning didn't interest Dean at all and he started looking around for his date. He saw her talking with an older blonde woman.

"Well now that Gemma is in attendance I'm sure he'll be trying to convince us to move again. He'll explain how she's the daughter of the devil and her evil has permeated the foundation of our home and it's no longer safe to live here." Her father drawled.

"Daddy…please be nice to Gemma, she's having a hard time." She asked sweetly.

"Yes well…at least Camilla won't be coming so that's one less whore in my house." Her father patted her head before going to speak with other guests.

"Camilla?"

"My sister." Emily answered Sam. Gemma was now approaching them cautiously. "Come on they won't crucify you!" Emily hissed.

"No but they'll burn me at the stake…or hang me…or throw me in the river with rocks attached to my feet to see if I can float." The redhead groused. Dean wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

"I won't let them hurt you."

"Stay away from her young man! She's a witch! One of Satan's whores!" A old fellow with a cane came hobbling over to the four.

"Uncle Jacob we all know that Gemma is not a witch!" Emily said laughing nervously.

"You are one of her acolytes and now you've brought shame to our family! Our family used to be pure! We were blessed by God himself and given the task to destroy the evil that rose from the fires of Hell! Times have changed for now the once great Kildero family entertains the Devil's mistress!" Jacob preached.

"Nice to see you again too Jake." Gemma said saluting him with her drink before taking a gulp.

"Gemma you know he doesn't mean it." Emily whispered.

"That's what you said the last time and that was right after he'd chased me around the pool with a fucking crucifix and dumped a bucket of his version of holy water on my head." The redhead whispered back.

"Wait what do you mean your family was given the task to destroy evil?" Sam questioned the crazy old codger.

"Do not mock me boy! If I were twenty years younger I'd take a belt to your hide for your disrespect!" The man pointed his cane up at Sam.

"I meant no disrespect sir, I'm curious as to what you meant when you said that God had blessed your family." The tall hunter said staring warily at the cane.

"Oh…well if you have genuine interest you should accompany me to library and I will show you the old family texts. They are filled with prophecies dating back to before Jesus himself!" Jacob was clearly thrilled that Sam had taken an interest.

"Of course, we'll all go!" Emily exclaimed.

"Not the she-devil! For if she got her hands on those prophecies-"

"Gemma won't touch anything Uncle Jacob I'll make sure of it." Emily said leading the way into the library.

"He does know that I've been through every page of the bullshit fantasy novel he wants to call a prophecy book right?" Gemma asked Emily quietly.

"Just shut up and play along. This gets us away from the majority of my family for a good part of the night." Her friend whispered.

The library itself was impressive. Emily had begun pulling down old texts and tomes when her uncle had pulled her towards the back of the library. Emily and Gemma exchanged confused glances. The four hunters followed Jacob down a hidden staircase and through a door with a biometric lock.

"The texts upstairs are only the beginning of the great works our ancestors have written. These here are the true treasures of the Kildero family." Jacob turned on a light, revealing shelves twenty feet high packed full of old books, tomes and manuscripts.

"Sweet Mary mother of God…" Emily gasped looking around.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" Gemma murmured turning around in awe.

"Watch your language demon! You are in a blessed part of this house and you will not speak of God's son in that manner!" Gemma screeched as Emily's uncle cracked her across the backside with his cane.

"You better watch it you old creep or I'll send a real demon for you in your sleep!" Gemma hissed at him.

Jacob ignored the redhead and move through the shelves pulling out a book covered in dust. He opened it and Sam approached the table on which it lay.

"Gemma…if your family is as creepy as Emily's we are not having sex until we're at least a hundred miles away." Dean muttered in her ear.

"The Schuster's do not have seers, clairvoyants and prophets in their family tree Mr. Winchester." Jacob said softly. Dean turned and looked at Gemma who was scowling darkly at the older man.

"Actually the more I think about it the more I think my family with absolutely love you." She said reaching out to touch a newer looking scroll.

"Really? I mean you really think they'll like me?" He asked.

"I wasn't scared of them hating you Dean…actually to be honest it's them liking you that terrifies me." She touched the scroll and brought her hand back with a yelp. "Fuck me…" She cursed looking down at her hand.

"Gladly." Dean murmured in her ear.

"I thought I smelled something foul down here." She ignored her hunter.

"What do you mean?"

"This whole room is protected by ancient magic." She looked up at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"Magic…as in witches?" Dean asked her.

"The stories say that the Kildero witches weren't soul witches…they were blood witches. Besides the stories are legends and fairytales meant to scare children." Emily called out to them from the table.

"Legends my dear niece all stem from a shard of truth." Emily looked at her uncle pensively. "All families have secrets my dear child…some are more interesting than others."

"Soul witches…blood witches…I'm confused." Dean said examining the light burn on Gemma's hand.

"Soul witches like Ruby sell their souls for power. Blood witches on the other hand don't have to sell their souls for magic…"

"It's in their blood." Sam finished Emily's sentence.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Jacob shows the brothers a prophecy. Gemma has a theory as to how Lucifer will rise and Emily is Debbie Downer for the evening! Stay tuned for KILDERO WITCHES!


	29. Kildero Witches

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey and Karmagirl880618.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7 and WinchesterAngel3389 for my first non beta reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Kildero Witches

"Here is the prophecy!" Jacob exclaimed. He motioned for Sam to approach the book and read.

"When six become two a power stronger than life and death will smite the fifth leaving the power of six to only one. The she-demon closest to the heart of life will threaten the balance and bring about the end of days. Once the fallen has risen and the earth is covered in flame only death and death's heart can cage the one that began it all. Emmeline Kildero 528. " Sam looked towards Dean somberly.

"What does it mean?" The older brother asked.

"I don't know…it doesn't sound like a seal." The younger answered. Emily and Gemma looked at each other with knowing glances.

"When six become two…when six guardians become two." Emily said softly.

"A power stronger than life and death will smite the fifth leaving the power of six to only one. Something stronger than life and death is going to take away Emily's powers and give them to me." Gemma continued.

"What does the rest mean?" Sam asked.

"We don't know." Emily answered quickly. Gemma wouldn't meet Emily's gaze. "There are thousands of prophecies that talk about The Six. We'd always thought they were nonsense, stupid stories to tell in the dark and keep us from being bored during sleepovers."

"Sleepovers?" The shorter of the male hunters asked softly. "As in pillow fights and skanky pajamas?"

"Dean…reality and porn." His younger brother reminded him.

A loud noise startled everyone. They turned to find that Uncle Jacob has passed out in a chair off in one corner of the hidden library.

"The prophecies are bull-shit Sam…you shouldn't read too much into them. Anything that any of my ancestors have written deals with either, The Sword, The Six, Death, Life, The Heart of Death, The Heart of Life or The Dark One." Sam watched as Emily closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

"Well The Six are the guardians, death must be Gemma, you must life and I'm going to take shot in the dark and say that The Dark One is Lucifer." Dean said looking at Emily. "The rest I don't know. The Heart of Death and Life…I've got a feeling that it doesn't actually man you guys' hearts."

"Sam, Dean why don't you grab some food and bring it down here for us while Gemma and I try and wake up my uncle?" Emily suggested. Sam and Dean looked at each other before making their way back up the stairs.

"We should tell them." The redhead said.

"Tell them what? That love is what takes my power away? Love for Sam who is the Heart of Life? Or maybe we should skip that and go to the part where Ruby's relationship with Sam brings about the fucking apocalypse? Gemma we still don't know how exactly Lucifer is brought back!" Emily said forcefully.

"Yes we do. There's something in that obscure version of revelations that Sam has that states with the death of the first demon He shall rise and bring about the end of days. The first demon is Lilith…so as long as Lilith doesn't die Lucifer can't rise and the apocalypse can't officially start." Emily looked at her friend confused. "Don't you get it Emily? Lilith IS the final seal! There's only one first and one final seal. Dean torturing souls in hell was the first seal…the death of Lilith is the last one. If the last seal isn't broken Lucifer can't rise and the apocalypse can be kept at bay!" Gemma clapped her hands with joy.

"That's great Gemma…but how are we going to keep Sam and Dean from killing Lilith?" The private celebration that Gemma was having came to an abrupt halt. She turned and looked at the only friend she had left and shook her head.

"We can't."

"These powers, were given to the original guardians by the archangels right? That's what Castiel said right?" Emily asked.

"So?"

"They gave our ancestors angel powers…meaning we're like part angel right?"

"Okay…"

"We can stop Sam from killing Lilith! He's still human and angels are higher up on the food chain so we can stop the apocalypse!" It was Emily's turn to get excited.

"You mean I…can stop the apocalypse. You gave your powers to me…therefore I have to stop Sam and Dean by myself." Both girls looked at each other darkly. "I can't hurt Dean…no more than you can hurt Sam."

"We have to tell them."

"They won't believe us! The minute we tell them that Lilith cannot be allowed to die they'll quit listening…Dean, wants to kill Lilith because Lilith sent him to Hell…Sam wants to kill Lilith for the same exact reason." Gemma explained.

"Sam…do you think that Gemma and Emily know something they aren't telling us?" Dean asked his brother on their way back to the library.

"Absolutely…but if it were serious they'd tell us so I'm not concerned." Sam answered.

"Sam…there's something about Gemma that I have to tell you."

"What is it Dean? Don't tell me you got her pregnant…"

"What? No…God no…I mean dude…that would require us to have had sex." The older brother said defensively.

"Wait…you still haven't-"

"Every time we get close either you or Emily or fucking Cass interrupts! I mean you three take the gold in keeping me from getting my freak on." Dean was completely serious and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Getting your freak on?" The younger of the two chuckled.

"Dude, that's not the point! The angels have a plan for her."

"A plan? Kind of like they've got a plan for you?"

"Cut the sarcasm crap Sammy, this is serious!" The shorter hunter complained. "Gemma and I are supposed to 'produce the next line of Winchester' as Cass so delicately put it."

"You have kids? Wait scratch that…Gemma, have kids? Does she know about this?" Sam pulled open the door to the hidden staircase.

"I haven't told her…and I mean I want kids but we're in the middle of stopping the freaking apocalypse and the angels want me to get down to business."

"You're telling me this why?" They were still far enough away from the secret library so the girls wouldn't hear them.

"I think I love her Sammy."

"Okay…I swear I thought I just heard you say you love Gemma Schuster."

"Don't make me say it again this is awkward enough as it is." Dean looked over his shoulder before leaning in close to Sam. "I love her…I just don't know how to tell her."

"Well Dean you go up to her and say, Gemma I love you."

"Haha smartass…you know what I mean. She just doesn't seem like the kind of girl I usually…you know."

"Fuck around with?"

"Sam, seriously I'm trying to have a male bonding moment here and you're making it really difficult." Sam shook his head at his brother's statement.

"Well buy her something…like jewelry or I don't know girl stuff."

"Jewelry okay…what should I get her?" Dean asked.

"Dean…" Sam shook his head before heading towards the hidden room.

"What?" The older hunter followed after his brother.

NEXT TIME ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

We finally get to meet Gemma's family! Dean meets one of Gemma's old flames. Gemma's favorite little girl is introduced and Dean get's a taste of normal…well you can hardly call Gemma's family normal…but you get the idea! Our next chapter in the series is GEMMA'S FAMILY REUNION!


	30. Gemma's Family Reunion

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15 and gotluv4sgw.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15 and Karmagirl880618 for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times who I love with all my heart because no matter how much I scream at the computer screen I only get feedback when I scream at her!

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Thirty: Gemma's Family Reunion

"Yeah momma we're on our way!" Gemma hung up her cell phone and tossed it in the back seat of her brand new car.

"Does she know me and Sam are coming?" Dean asked in the passenger seat.

At first Dean had refused to sit in a heated red leather bucket seat but after an hour and slightly reduced lower back pain he didn't mind. Of course he'd never tell Gemma that.

"Yes Dean, my whole family can't wait to meet you two. Well except for my Aunt Harriet…but then she thinks men are evil and sex is worse than sacrificing newborns under a full moon." The onboard navigation system chose that moment to speak.

"In one mile take exit 219 towards Briggsville."

"I still think that's just creepy." Dean pointed at the device with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh um…if you see a little old lady running around with a shotgun, under no circumstances do you try and take the shotgun from her." The redhead said flicking on her right turn signal.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The quiet became slowly more and more uncomfortable so Dean decided to break the silence.

"Do you wear jewelry, at all? I mean if I were to buy you something…would you wear it?"

"Yeah I guess…I mean I used to wear jewelry all the time but now that I hunt…I'm just afraid I'll lose the stuff." She answered.

"Do you like prefer bracelets or…necklaces?"

"Are you looking to buy me something Mr. Winchester?" Gemma turned to look at him with mock sweet smile.

"No…I mean I was thinking about it…but if you're not going to wear it…"

"You've already bought me something Dean."

"I did?" He asked trying to remember what he'd gotten her.

"Yeah last night me and Emily were looking online and I saw this charm bracelet and I bought it with your fake credit card…then I transferred the correct amount of cash from your wallet to my wallet." She smiled and took a right turn onto a gravel road. "I called Bobby and he said that he'd make some protection charms and stuff and he'd find a way for you to pay him back later."

"God damn it. It's not the same as if I'd actually bought for you. I mean how the hell is it supposed to be an 'I love you' gift if you bought it for yourself?" Dean asked frustrated.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked giggling.

"I'm telling you I love you and you're laughing at me!" He shouted.

"I'm not laughing at you…I just find it weird that you're making such a big deal about three little words." She explained.

"They aren't little if you actually mean them." He muttered.

"We're here." She announced ignoring his statement. She pulled into a gravel parking area and when Dean looked up he saw a small group of people approaching them.

They both got out of the car and Gemma was pulled into several different hugs and sloppy kisses from everyone. When the tears and physical affection had ceased Emily and Sam had joined them.

"Gem, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" A dark haired woman in her mid-forties asked.

"Yes momma. You all know Emily." She said motioning to her best friend. "The really tall guy next to her is Sam Winchester and this," she patted Dean on the shoulder, "is his older brother Dean."

"So which one are you dating?" A teenage girl with shoulder length brown hair asked sarcastically.

"Mary Annabelle Schuster the second be nice to your sister and her guests." A portly grey haired woman said. "She's obviously dating the taller one. He's obviously the more sophisticated gentleman."

"You must be Aunt Harriet." Dean said snidely. Gemma tried to cover up her laugh and failed receiving a warning glare from her mother.

"Gemma it's so nice to hear that you talk about me to your friends." Harriet moved forward for another hug which Gemma expertly avoided by entwining her fingers with Dean and holding their hands out towards the small group.

"Actually Aunt Harriet, Dean is my Winchester." She said with a smile. Everyone started chatting happily.

"But he's so old!" Harriet protested.

"He's about my age." A red haired man said approaching the group. "But then again Gemma always had a thing for older guys."

Gemma seemingly forgot all about Dean and rushed at the new guy leaping into his arms.

"Axel you made it!" She exclaimed. Axel spun her around once chuckling.

"Honestly Gem I thought my replacement would be a bit taller." Axel grinned at Dean holding out his hand. Dean looked over at Sam before shaking his hand.

"Axel McPherson, don't be ass." Gemma said giving the redhead a peck on the cheek.

"Gemma Penelope Schuster, watch your mouth!" Harriet scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Aunt Harriet." Gemma then turned to another older woman. "Aunt Lauren where are my babies?"

"Morgan has them over at the tent. Go hurry up before she puts them down for their nap." Gemma grabbed Emily by the hand and the two girls were off towards a much larger group of people. The smaller welcome party dispersed leaving Sam, Dean and Axel to themselves.

"She's got babies?" Dean looked around rubbing his chest. "Oh God I think I'm going to be sick."

"Don't worry Dean you dodged a bullet there. Gemma loves kids but she's got no interest in having her own. She's probably talking about the littler kids. Ophelia and Caleb are Morgan's set of twins. Kyra and Katie are Gemma's favorite cousins though. Gemma is Kyra's favorite too. In fact the kid has been bugging me about Gem since I got here a couple of hours ago." Axel explained.

The three men moved towards the tents and the sound of country music filled the air. The sight was like that one scene from the Lord of the Rings, the one at Bilbo's birthday party with all the little kids running around, the men sitting at tables smoking and drinking and the women fussing over babies and food.

"Axel, Axel where's Gemma?" A little girl of about seven came rushing up to the three men.

"I don't know Kyra she was just over here." Axel responded.

The freckled, blonde haired blue eyed girl glared up at Sam and Dean. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side.

"And who are you?" She demanded sassily.

"Kyra, this is Gemma's new boyfriend Dean and that's his brother Sam." Axel introduced the two hunters.

The little girl turned to Axel and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Go look for Gemma and I'll show those two around." Dean and Sam exchanged smiles.

"Yes ma'am." Axel said saluting the little girl before heading off to follow his orders.

"I'm going to call you Big Foot." Kyra said looking at Sam. "And you're nickname is going to be…Midget." She said turning to Dean.

"Alright then." Dean said looking at his feet.

"Kyra Jade Deacon, what do you think you're doing?" Gemma approached them. The little girl's face lit up and she ran towards the older girl. Gemma swung her up high and then spun her around before resting her on her hip.

"I'm keeping those two in line." Kyra said proudly.

"Ah I see…and what nicknames have you given my new lover and his brother?" Gemma asked winking at Dean.

"That one is Big Foot and the other is Midget." The blonde smiled and Gemma laughed.

"Well I have a message for Big Foot. Emily is looking for you…she's over by the food and babies." Gemma said to Sam.

Sam left and Dean stepped closer to Gemma who was looking at him with intense amusement.

"Are you two gonna kiss?" Kyra asked sticking her tongue out.

"I don't know. Midget, do you deserve a kiss?" Gemma asked the hunter with a smirk.

"That and Hell of a lot more." Gemma set Kyra down and the little girl sighed and rolled her eyes as Dean kissed Gemma sweetly.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

The music starts and Dean begins to see Gemma in a whole new light. Gemma's mother reveals to Sam and Dean an old family secret and our two favorite brothers talk about everybody's favorite redhead! Next in line for chapters is SCHUSTERS, KERRS AND DEACONS OH MY!


	31. Schusters, Kerrs and Deacons Oh My!

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15 and gotluv4sgw.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15 and Karmagirl880618 for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times who I love with all my heart because no matter how much I scream at the computer screen I only get feedback when I scream at her!

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Thirty-One: Schusters, Kerrs and Deacons Oh My!

Dean and Sam sat watching Emily and Gemma dancing with the younger kids.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked bringing his beer to his lips.

"What do you mean?" His brother asked in return.

"I haven't seen you happier since well…since dad." Sam shrugged.

"Sammy do not ruin today for me." Dean took a swig from his own bottle.

"How are you going to convince Gemma to have kids? We both heard Axel she doesn't want any of her own." The younger of the two smiled.

"Look at her Sammy. Can you honestly tell me that she looks like she doesn't want them?" Both Winchesters looked at the dancing redhead who was currently laughing with Emily as Kyra and Katie did their Miley Cyrus imitation. "So this is what it's like?"

The music switched over to a re-done version of 'Born to be Wild'.

"Being normal you mean? Dean…what about Gemma or Emily can be considered normal?" The younger of the two asked.

"Good point. Still this is about as normal as I can take." The music stopped playing and Gemma yelled at somebody to put it back on.

The music started and Dean couldn't help but burst into laughter. Kyra and Gemma headed for the nearest table and started singing along to 'Highway to Hell' and 'being sassy' as Kyra had put it.

"Damn you've got to love her." Dean smirked.

A gunshot sounded and there was a brief moment of panic when a woman in her early nineties came hobbling out of the tent.

"Get back here you little bastard! Mary needs a new squirrel skin for her sewing!"

"Yeah Dean…normal." Sam laughed. Gemma and Kyra hopped off the table and Kyra had recruited her sister Katie to chase the redhead around with sticks.

"So you boys having a good time?" Emily and Gemma's mother and sister sat at the table they'd been occupying.

"Yes Ma'am." Dean said.

"Please call me Penny." Gemma's mother said. "Everyone else does. Well that or mom, but I don't think Gemma would be too pleased if I had you calling me mom so soon."

"How long did Gemma and Axel date?" Sam asked.

"They were on and off for about six months before they settled. It took them a year of solid commitment to figure out they were better off as friends and another six months on and off to end it. I'm just happy it didn't end nasty. Axel just lives so close and with Gemma at school there's no one around to fix up stuff when it breaks." Penny told them.

"Dean's more of a car guy…" Emily said.

"Excellent…now I won't have to pay to have someone change my oil." Penny joked. "Gemma refuses to do it for me…she's not too fond of tight spots, or spiders, or deep water, or flying, or corn fields, or basements and dark hallways." The older woman listed. "Ah and she's got this thing where she can't sleep without something to cling onto…yeah she's a major snuggle girl."

"Well I just love to snuggle." Dean said.

"I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!" Mary Schuster Jr. had joined in the chasing of her older sister and had procured a baseball bat.

"And she's got this weird thing where she can't watch Wizard of Oz with the lights off." Sam stifled a laugh and Dean glared at him. "After Bret died…I thought I'd lose Gemma…we all did. She talked of demons and the apocalypse and that's when I knew…"

"Knew what?" Sam asked.

"The men in our family…they all hunt, which is why everyone has taken so kindly to you two."

"We don't hunt Penny." Dean assured her.

"I made you two the minute I saw you. We all did…I never wanted this life for my girls. They're supposed to marry norms…but I always new Gemma would never leave the hunt. It's in her blood and she embraces it. She's got a gift…she stared a demon down the day Bret died. She didn't know it at the time but when she called me and told me what was happening I thought the Schuster line was finished. Grandma Schuster, my ex-husband and both of my babies were all there with a demon." Penny explained.

"So why the therapy and the medication?" Sam asked.

"Sugar pills…everything was a hoax. We thought that if she thought it was all in her head it would go away. I'm not proud of lying to my daughter but both the Schuster and Kerr families agreed that it was for the best."

The three younger hunters nodded and Penny looked towards the tent before excusing herself and taking off. Dean looked around for Gemma and found Mary Sr. giving him the evil eye.

"Woah no we're not gonna waste another moment in this town! Woah well we won't come back the world is calling out! Woah leave the past in the past gonna find the future, misery loves company well so long you'll miss me when I'm gone!" Gemma had Katie slung over her shoulder and Kyra upside down in her arms and was singing along to the song that was playing.

"Gemma put them down the blood will rush to their heads and their eyes will explode." Emily called out.

"Bullshit!" Gemma shouted back happily.

"No! Save us! Midget, Big Foot save us!" Kyra squealed.

"No one can save you now! Mwahahahaha!" Gemma cackled.

She tripped over a gopher hole and went sprawling. Katie rushed back off to the tent and Kyra jumped on her older cousin.

"Oh no! I've been tricked! Save me Dean save me!" Gemma laughed as Kyra tickled her.

"What are you waiting for Midget? Go save Gemma." Sam said. Dean scowled at his brother and left Emily and Sam to themselves.

Kyra screeched as Dean pulled her off of Gemma. The seven year old fought against the male hunter to no success. Gemma stood and wiped the grass off of her jeans.

"Thanks." Gemma said kissing Dean on the cheek. Kyra stilled and looked over towards the tent.

"They're pulling out the mats!" The child squealed with delight.

"The mats?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Gemma.

"Wrestling matches…it's a tradition on my mom's side. Every year we have a little tournament trying to see who can beat the crap out of the most people."

"Yeah Gemma's been the girl champion since I was four!" Kyra exclaimed. "She kicks ass!"

"Kyra Jade, don't let your mother hear you talk like that she'll have Tom take a switch to my hide!"

"Last year she beat both the Kerr clan leaders and won the whole shebang!" Kyra said proudly. "She's been teaching me how beat up the boys since I was five! She says I'll place when I'm old enough!"

"Kyra go help your mother." Gemma said having Dean put her down.

"So wrestling match? You fighting this year?" Dean asked.

"Well I've got to defend my title as Champion of the Universe." She winked. "You should enter! I mean my uncle Jessie and my cousin Shawn are amazing but I'm sure you could make it to the final round."

"Jessie and Shawn they're the Kerr 'clan' leaders?"

"Well my grandpa John is the leader but Jessie will take over when John retires and Shawn will take after him. If something was to happen and all three of them die before Shawn's half-brother Noah turns sixteen I take over the Kerr clan as well as the Schuster clan."

"What about Penny?" Dean asked as they made their way over towards the mats.

"She doesn't like the fighting…been trying to keep me out of it for years but my dad…" Gemma paused.

"He taught you, didn't he?" He asked.

"Most kids learn to crawl, walk then talk. I learned how to fight somewhere in between walking and talking. I was good at it to, a regular daddy's girl who could kick the asses of men three times as big, twice as strong and had a good ten years experience on her. Won my first fight at the age of five. Shawn was ten and he pulled my hair so I gave him a black eye and his first broken nose." Gemma shrugged as they made their way through the people. She signed her name to the women's roster and Dean's to the men's.

"Do I get a kiss for good luck?" He asked smugly.

She smiled and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. He pulled her against him and she bit his lip hard. The metallic taste of blood in his mouth made him groan. She pulled away from him wiping the blood from the side of his mouth.

"I'll see you in the final match." She said giving him a wink and heading towards the mats.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Jealousy rears its ugly head in the form of Axel McPherson! When a discussion about Gemma's exes takes place before Dean and Axel face off on the mats, will Dean be able to keep his head and beat Axel or will he get cocky like he always does and drop the ball? Find out that and more in our next chapter EX-BOYFRIENDS!


	32. ExBoyfriends

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15 and gotluv4sgw.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15 and Karmagirl880618 for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times who I love with all my heart because no matter how much I scream at the computer screen I only get feedback when I scream at her!

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Thirty-Two: Ex-Boyfriends

The tournament was well under way and Dean being between fights was watching Gemma take on one of her cousins. Dean watched as his little redhead easily dodged a right hook and took the opportunity to tackle the taller woman to the mat.

"She's like that in bed you know." Dean was startled to find Axel sitting next to him.

"I bet." Axel was nursing a beer and smirked at Dean's supposed indifference.

"I'm just glad our relationship didn't end nasty like her and Kale's did." Winchester eyes met McPherson's.

"Who's Kale?"

"My older brother, she was uh…fifteen when they started going out. He was thirty-two I believe."

"Talk about cradle robbing." Dean tensed when Gemma was flipped on her back but quickly relaxed when she threw her opponent off of her.

"Yeah when she ended it with him to start going out with me he was pissed. He'd show up at my place in a rage, that stopped pretty quickly though when Gemma called in a favor from her grandfather. Old man Johnny nearly ripped Kale's arm off." Axel chuckled. "And then there was Nate and Scott."

"Dude, I really don't want to hear about past boyfriends."

"Nate and Scott were twin brothers and they were dogs the both of them. She was seventeen. I don't quite remember who she slept with first…I know that she did them both one right after the other-"

"Pal, I'm only gonna say this once but if you keep this up there won't be a mat to cushion your fall when I take you out." Dean noticed Sam and Emily were looking over at them with interest. Axel apologized quickly and took off towards a mat.

After about another hour of fights Gemma had won the women's division. Axel and Dean were up on the mats for the last male fight. Whoever won this would take on Gemma.

"Hey…I think Axel was trying to get under Dean's skin." Emily murmured looking over her shoulder. Sam was having a discussion with Dean before the fight began.

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked pulling the ice pack away from her right eye. It was purple and Dean had been pissed when she'd told him that she let her last opponent get in a few punches.

"Sam and I heard them talking about Kale and Nate and Scott." Emily winced, preparing for an onslaught of curses and threats.

"Well then I hope Axel wins so I can rip his intestines out through his mouth." Was all her friend said.

Emily rolled her eyes. She'd overheard Axel paying off both Gemma's cousin and uncle to throw their fights with him so that he could teach Dean a lesson. The Irishman seemed to still have a thing for the Schuster girl.

The fight between Dean and Axel started and Gemma stood on Dean's side showing her support.

"Come on baby, kick his ass!" She shouted. Dean gave Axel a smirk knowing that Gemma supporting him irritated her previous boyfriend immensely.

Axel threw a left hook and Dean took the opportunity to get behind the taller man and sweep his legs out from underneath him.

"That's it Dean!" Emily called out. "Watch his feet!"

Gemma, Emily, Sam, Kyra and Gemma's mother, sister and grandmother were the only ones rooting for him. Everyone else wanted Axel to win. Sam had told him that that's how meeting families usually are. You've got to prove yourself in order to be accepted.

Gemma's grandfather, Old Man Johnny, supposedly supported him but the geezer wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I'm gonna kick your ass Winchester." Axel got back to his feet and tackled Dean to the ground. The bigger man broke the Dean's nose easily. "And after I'm done kicking your ass I'm gonna take Gemma back."

"She's dumped you for a reason dude." Dean snapped his nose back in place and rolled Axel onto his back.

"Dean if you win the fight I'll let you do me in the mustang!" Gemma screamed.

"Well now that I've got a reason to kick your ass…I better not disappoint the lady." Dean smirked punching Axel in the gut.

The fight only lasted another three minutes. Dean's cocky attitude had been his downfall and he was currently sitting on a sectioned off part of the park having Penny and Mary Sr. washing the blood from his head.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Gemma was in a rage and although most of the family acted as if it were normal Dean could still tell that they were concerned she might actually kill Axel.

"Gemma, Dean is going to be fine just a few stitches over his eye and a little T.L.C. and he'll be back to normal in no time!" Penny assured her.

"Momma, you should let me do this. He's my boyfriend not yours. You and grams go get ready to patch up Axel after I'm done kicking his ass." Her mother rolled her eyes, kissed Gemma's forehead and led Mary Sr. out of the makeshift nursing station.

Gemma stepped between Dean's legs and ran a finger over the cut above his eye. When she held up a mirror he grinned.

"Not even a scar." He winked at his reflection and Gemma kissed the spot lightly.

"You got cocky." She said lightly.

"Yeah well from what I hear you're used to cocky boyfriends."

"Dean…Kale and I never dated, Kale had a sick twisted thing for teenagers." She said taking a wet cloth to the hunter's split lip.

"You gonna heal that or do I have to go au natural?" He questioned.

"Listen to me. Do you really think that my family would've let me date at the age of fifteen? Especially someone who was over twice my age?" Dean grabbed the mirror back from her and admired his face.

"Did I set my nose straight?" He asked.

"You're such a woman. Here let me have a look." She muttered examining his nose. "It looks fine."

They just stared at each other for a few moments before she kissed him lightly. Dean felt a slight tingling sensation in his lip and when she pulled back he didn't have to use the mirror to know it was back to normal.

"You kick his ass baby." Dean said huskily. Gemma smirked and rested her hands on his thighs leaning in to kiss him again. Penny and Mary Sr. had wrapped his hands since his knuckles were split so he was frustrated when he couldn't feel the softness of her skin.

"Grandpa John says you did well." She told him. Dean shook his head and looked away from her. She lifted her hand and brought his gaze back to hers. "Dean, you shouldn't care what they think. I'd give up everything if it meant being with you."

"I don't want you to have to give up any of this." He told her resting his forehead against hers. "You shouldn't have to."

"Dean, the people that truly matter will love you because I want to be with you. Everyone else can go to Hell and rot. I don't care what they think…I don't care if they never speak to me again, all that matters to me right now is us." She kissed him sweetly.

"This is such a chick flick moment." He mumbled between kisses.

"Well maybe we should turn this chick flick moment into a pornographic one." Gemma's eyes sparkled with mischief as she reached for his belt.

"Gemma, you're needed on the mat!" Emily called from behind the makeshift screen.

The redhead gave Dean an apologetic look before redoing his belt. The hunter sighed before shooting a death glare in Emily's general direction.

"Coming!" Gemma called back. "I want you to watch me skin Axel alive." She murmured into Dean's ear.

"How are you going to explained how I'm all healed up? I came in here needing stitches." He asked.

"They won't ask. They'll stare and point and whisper but they won't say anything to you." The statement ended with a passionate kiss.

Dean pulled her against him, his hands slid down her back into her jeans. He gave her backside a firm squeeze which resulted in a loud gasp and soft moan from the woman in his arms.

"Gemma, are you alright!" Sam called in this time.

"Fuck Sammy, go away." Dean ground out as Gemma worked his belt off.

"Dean? Is Gemma in there with you?" Emily's voice this time.

Dean's kisses had made their way to Gemma's throat and he nipped gently at the skin covering her collar bone. When he pulled her more tightly against his groin Gemma moaned softly.

"Fuck, Dean."

"Gemma! Dean!" Both Emily and Sam shouted through the screen.

"Coming!" Gemma yelled over her shoulder. She pushed away from Dean and readjusted her shirt before rushing towards the mats.

Emily and Sam entered the nurse station to find Dean zipping his pants back up and gingerly looking for a shirt.

"You both have mastered the art of cock-blocking!" He accused. The other two burst into laughter before Sam responded.

"Let's go watch Gemma."

NEXT TIME ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Sam and Emily have sex…there's not really much more to say.


	33. Love Stinks

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15 and gotluv4sgw.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15 and Karmagirl880618 for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times who I love with all my heart because no matter how much I scream at the computer screen I only get feedback when I scream at her!

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Thirty-Three: Love Stinks

Sam and Emily were a few steps behind Dean as they made their way through the crowd. When Dean had made his way to the front to watch the start of the match, Emily pulled Sam back and away from the crowd.

"Emily, the fight is that way." Sam said confused.

"I don't want to watch the fight Sam." She said leading him towards another makeshift nursing station. Sam looked back in time to see that Axel had tossed Gemma off the mat.

Emily pulled Sam towards the sheet covered picnic table that was used to examine more serious injuries. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him in a bruising kiss. Emily tugged at his sweatshirt pulling it over his head.

"Emily…what are we doing?" He asked while pulling her shirt over her head.

"I thought that much was obvious." She murmured moving her hands towards the button on his jeans.

His shirt joined hers next to his sweatshirt on the ground. Sam lifted her onto the sheet covered table and she immediately wrapped her long legs around his waist pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

"We should be watching the fight." He murmured kissing his way down her throat.

"Gemma will still be beating Axel to a bloody pulp when we're done." She answered moaning softly when he ground himself into her.

Sam pulled her jeans off of her and kissed the inside of her thighs.

"Sam…" His name escaped her lips in a breathy sigh. Emily watched as her hunter kissed his way up her thighs to the flat planes of her stomach. "Sam, I need more." She whispered.

He obliged kissing her roughly as he pushed his jeans and boxers down. Their tongues dueled for dominance and it was clear that neither of them were going to back down. Sam lifted her hips allowing him to slide her underwear down her thighs. The shouting and cheering from the fight could no longer be heard.

"Emily…" He moaned her name as her hands drifted over his chest lingering on the tattoo that marked his chest.

"Sam…I've never…" She murmured blushing. "I don't know…"

Sam's lips covered hers and she fell back onto her elbows. She could feel how hard he was, she could taste how much he wanted her in his kisses. He stroked her gently making her whimper with need. He smirked when he slid a finger inside her and she arched up off the table. Her hair was damp with moisture and when he added a second finger and began to move them in and out of her she cried out his name.

"Sam, please don't stop…please…" She mumbled over and over again. He withdrew his fingers and nuzzled her neck affectionately. He positioned himself at her entrance and kissed her sweetly as he pressed inside.

The heat was overwhelming. She was so tight and Sam had to concentrate so it wouldn't end too soon.

"Emily…so tight." He groaned when she rocked her hips. She needed him to move she needed him to bring her to the edge and push her off into oblivion.

He tried to go slow but she needed more. She met him thrust for thrust and before long they were both clinging to one another.

She felt a tight heat building in her stomach and her eyes flashed open as Sam's hand found her clit and stroked it softly.

"Sam! Please…I'm so close…" He kissed her thrusting into her harder stroking her clit faster.

"That's it Emily…just let go, let me feel you." He murmured in her ear. "I can't hold on…it's too much Emily...you're too much." He pressed down on her clit hard.

Everything happened at once, the building heat inside her condensed to a single point before exploding and sending her into a quivering, moaning mess. White spots entered her vision and she could feel everything just melt away into nothingness.

When she screamed his name, Sam's movements became erratic. The rhythmic tightening of her inner muscles sent him over. She was still riding out the end of her orgasm when he buried himself deep inside her and moaned her name in completion.

She could feel him emptying himself inside of her and she moaned when he slowly thrust inside of her a few more times.

"Fuck…" Sam breathed into her hair. She was limp and sated beneath him. He looked around quickly and found a cloth and a bucket filled with clean water.

"Sam…" He barely heard her when she called his name. He cleaned them both up kissing her neck as he did so. "Sam…we just…"

"I know."

"No…we didn't…"

"I know…when we make a food run tonight I'll stop and get the morning after pill." He told her.

They dressed slowly, lingering here and there for a caress or a kiss. Sam helped her pull her shirt over her head and bent down for another soft kiss.

"Sam, I have to tell you something." He looked at her as she finished pulling on her jeans.

"What?"

"You know that prophecy from last night?"

"Don't worry, nothing's going to hurt you." He kissed her forehead.

"I've already lost my powers. I gave them to Gemma. She's the only one left now." She looked away from him and he knew that there was more she wasn't telling him.

"And?"

"You're the Heart of Life Sam."

The words hit him like a Mack truck. If he was the Heart of Life…the she-demon must be Ruby.

"Sam, I love you." He looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Emily, you can't love me. I've got something inside me…it's not normal."

"What are you saying?"

"Everyone that I've ever loved has died. My mom, Jessica, my dad, Madison…even Dean. I don't think Gemma would ever forgive me if you died because of me."

"So you're afraid of Gemma? You could've just told me you don't feel the same way." Emily moved out of the small enclosure to the sounds of a quickly ending fight.

The fight was over by the time Sam found Dean. From what he'd gathered from the crowd it took Dean, Penny, Mary Jr. and Old Man Johnny to drag her off of Axel and restrain her. The older brother looked at his sibling with slight distaste.

"So you're allowed to get laid but I'm not?" Dean's reaction was exactly what Sam had expected. He'd managed to catch a glimpse of Axel and kind of wished he'd stayed for the fight. The Irishman looked like he'd gone twelve rounds with a mountain lion. There were scratch marks all over his body as well as bruises and welts. Sam even thought he saw bite marks on the man but dismissed it.

"Hey I need to take the car and go to the drugstore." Sam told his brother.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Emily needs me to get something for her."

"You didn't use protection? Damn it Sammy…have I taught you nothing?" Dean rummaged around in his pockets and handed his brother the keys. "Pick up a coke while you're there…I've got a feeling Gemma's going to need it."

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

What exactly happened during the fight? What's this new thing with Gemma biting people? (No she's not a vampire before anybody freaks out and decides to hunt me down) Get detailed information on the fight and what happened in our next chapter…AXEL GETS WHIPPED!


	34. Axel Gets Whipped

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15 and gotluv4sgw.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15 and Karmagirl880618 for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times who I love with all my heart because no matter how much I scream at the computer screen I only get feedback when I scream at her!

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Thirty-Four: Axel Gets Whipped

Everyone watched carefully as Gemma stepped onto the mat. Dean noticed that many of her more distant cousins watched in awe. He chuckled to himself realizing that they thought she was some super hero or something. The call to begin came and Dean redirected his attention to his guardian.

"Gemma." Axel said smugly.

"Wipe the grin off your face before I do it for you." She responded harshly.

"I see your new toy told you about our little discussion." The Irishman feinted left reaching out to grab the woman. She stepped back slowly knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

"Don't test my reactions Axel…we both, know you can't win this fight." A collective gasp rose from all the onlookers as she planted her foot in Axel's chest.

"Quick as lightening that one is." Dean overheard one of the older men say. "Hits like thunder though, wouldn't be surprised if she broke one of his ribs with that kick."

Dean smirked when he saw Axel showing some slight discomfort.

"Now Gemma, we wouldn't want Dean to see how much of an animal you can be." Axel's fist came out and his opponent ducked before it could collide with her face.

"Now Axel, we wouldn't want my entire family to see how much of an asshole you can be." She smiled with a mock sweetness circling around him.

"I gotta hand it to you though…you picked a guy with quite the track-record. Did you know he and his brother were the ones that opened that devil's gate a while back? Did you that they might be the ones that started the fucking apocalypse?" Axel hissed at her.

"How do you know that?" Gemma asked. Nobody knew exactly who started the apocalypse.

"You aren't the only one with contacts Gem. Hell I've been doing this job since you were in diapers." The Irishman lunged at her tackling her off the mat.

"Son of a bitch." Dean made a move to go and help Gemma out but Mary Sr. put a wrinkly hand on his arm.

"You go in there now boy and you'll disgrace not only yourself but Gemma as well." Dean looked at the old crone and saw that she too was frightened for her granddaughter. "She will be fine once she uses the gift."

"The gift?" Dean asked keeping an eye on his redhead.

"Yes Dean Winchester, the gift…angel magic. Powerful magic it is boy. This fight has barely begun but before the end you might have second thoughts about your intentions for my little Gemma." Mary Sr. patted his arm before turning to watch her granddaughter closely.

The fight continued and it became quite clear that Gemma was toying with Axel. She was dragging it out in order to humiliate him and it was working.

Axel spit out the blood in his mouth before lunging at Gemma again. The girl wasn't prepared this time and she was crushed beneath the male hunter.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Axel mused holding her wrists above her head. Gemma spit in his face. "Hey Dean, doesn't she look good on her back? Like a fallen angel or something…" Axel murmured this last part into her ear. "I'm going to gut him right in front of you."

"You are sick!" She hissed at him. Axel's deep laugh reverberated through his chest.

Dean couldn't see what exactly was going on. Axel had Gemma pinned to the ground and she didn't seem to be struggling. He exchanged a look with Penny when a scream filled the air. Axel had fallen back off of Gemma and was clutching the side of his head.

"Crazy bitch took my ear off!" He cried out. Gemma scrambled her way on top of the shouting Irishman and began to punch his face in.

"Somebody grab her! She's gone mad! Get Bill over in one of the rooms we've got an appendage situation!" Someone shouted.

Penny, Mary Jr., Dean and Old Man Johnny rushed over to pull Gemma off of Axel. Old Man Johnny reached her first and grabbed her arms dragging her off of the man twice her size.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him! Son of a bitch let me go!" She demanded struggling to get free.

"Mary, cuff her while I get her legs! Dean, help John!" Penny called out grabbing her daughter's legs. Dean reached the old man just as Gemma got an arm loose and he grabbed it.

"Gemma calm down before you hurt yourself!" Dean said struggling to keep a grip on her.

Mary got handcuffs on her older sister and Dean tossed her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! He threatened you! I'm gonna kill the fucking prick!" Dean landed a hard slap to her rear.

"Quit kicking me Sparky!" Dean shouted at her as he carried her towards one of the nursing stations. He tossed her down on the table and she was immediately up and trying to walk out.

"You better sit your ass back down, missy before I have Harriet take a newspaper to you." Penny had made her way into the nursing station and was pointing at the table. "Gemma Penelope Schuster, don't test my patience!"

Gemma looked to Dean who was trying his hardest not to laugh and turned and sat back down at the table.

"You Mr. better watch her to make sure she doesn't take off while I go get the mouthwash. God couldn't let me have one year without you biting something off of somebody. Thank the lord it wasn't the whole damn ear." Penny grumbled making her way out of the closed off area.

Gemma crossed her arms over her chest and spit out some of the blood that was in her mouth.

"You bit off his ear?" Dean looked at her questioningly.

"He said he was gonna gut you…what the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Well biting off an ear wasn't it." Dean took a seat beside her and ran a hand through her hair. "Dude, you bit off his ear."

"You're not helping." She said softly.

"And from how your mother made it sound this isn't the first time."

"Last year Denise had me in a chokehold and I took a chuck of her arm." She explained ashamed.

"And?"

"I may have taken off another ear…during one of my first fights."

She looked up at him and gave him a beaten puppy pout. He smiled and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

The smile left his face and he dropped his hand. A shocked expression marked his features and Gemma looked at him concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You've gone pale all of a sudden."

"Your eyes…they're blue and they're glowing."

"What?" She whispered. "My eyes are green…why would they be blue?"

"I don't know…could it be the guardianship? I mean you only get like that when..."

"When what?" She demanded.

"When we're 'napping' or when we're finishing up a hunt." Gemma closed her eyes and Dean placed a hand on her back. "We gotta talk to Cass…biting the ear off some jackass is one thing…your eyes turning blue is weird but Gemma they were glowing…"

"I told you, it's too much power for one person Dean…I just, I must've lost control…I don't know." She mumbled.

"We'll talk to Cass and find out what's going on okay? I'm sorry…it surprised me." Gemma nodded and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her into his chest. "We'll find out what's going on and we'll fix it."

Penny came in with a bottle of mouthwash, toothbrush and toothpaste, a change of clothes and a coke.

"Here you go baby girl, after you get changed we'll all go out to eat alright?" Penny asked.

"Actually momma, we've gotta get going. There's a job that we need to get a move on." Gemma said trying to keep her eyes from her mother.

"I understand…but make sure you tell Kyra goodbye before you take off."

"I will momma." Gemma said as her mother left.

"What hunt?" Dean asked.

"We'll find one." She answered. Dean nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Go find Sam and Emily so we can take off."

"Alright, I'll come get you in a few minutes okay?" Gemma nodded and stared to clean up.

As soon as Dean left, her ears picked up the sound of wings.

"Gemma, are you alright? I sensed your distress." A comforting hand on her shoulder was all she needed to break down.

"I can't do it Cass. All this power is killing me…" She wrapped herself around the angel and he looked around to make sure Dean wasn't going to pop out and try to kill him before patting her back.

"You have been chosen for this Gemma. God has given you this task and this power to keep Dean safe." The angel paused. "Do you not want to keep Dean safe?" She looked up at him with a tear and blood-streaked face.

"Of course I do. I just…I feel like I'm going to burst into flames. I can't control my temper…I mean I've never been able to control my temper but I'm scaring myself." Castiel touched her face and the warmth of his power enveloped her.

"If He did not have faith in you, do you think He would've given you the task?" Gemma shook her head. "You can do this Gemma, God has faith in you, Sam and Emily believe in you, Dean believes in you and…" He paused, thinking on his next words.

"And what Cass?" She asked looking at him now through green eyes.

"I have faith in you." A blush crept into her cheeks at his words. She looked away and reached for the mouthwash and toothbrush. Castiel watched as she cleaned the blood from the rest of her face and her mouth. He watched as she pulled off her top and replaced it with a clean one and he watched when she put on a clean pair of jeans. "Do you trust me?" He asked her finally.

Gemma looked up at him and smiled softly. "Until my dying breath." She propped herself up on her toes and gave the angel a chaste kiss on the lips. "Go…you're needed elsewhere."

The blue-eyed angel nodded as she left the enclosure, still unsure of what exactly had just transpired between him and the young guardian. He'd already been chastised by Zachariah for getting too close to her but he just couldn't seem to stay away.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

The plot thickens! Well not really we just head back to original story line for It's a Terrible Life but still Gemma in a designer sundress and heels and a frilly pink apron! Is Dean Smith cheating on his adorable wife Gemma with one of his subordinates Sam Wessen? Find out next time in IT'S A TERRIBLE LIFE!


	35. It's a Terrible Life

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15, gotluv4sgw and sharonrose .

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15 and Karmagirl880618 for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times who I love with all my heart because no matter how much I scream at the computer screen I only get feedback when I scream at her!

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Thirty-Five: Mr. and Mrs. Smith

Gemma Smith and Emily Harrison sat at the kitchen table gossiping over the latest celebrity scandal.

"Oh my God, can you believe how embarrassing that must have been for poor little Taylor? I mean really how could Kanye do such a dreadful thing?" Gemma sipped her tea from a china tea cup.

"I know it's horrible! I'm just so glad that it didn't slide and that the press just jumped all over it!" Emily said taking a sip from her own cup.

The front door opened and Gemma set her cup down on the matching china saucer before wiping her hands on her frilly pink apron and going to welcome home her husband.

"Dean, darling how was work?" She asked heading into the living room. Emily followed behind her quickly.

Dean welcomed the loving embrace and chaste kiss that his wife gave him.

"I'd rather not talk about, sweetheart." He said stepping aside and motioning towards Sam Wessen. "This is one of my co-workers, Sam Wessen."

"Excellent! You should stay for dinner…I made some delightful shrimp and zucchini skewers." Gemma announced.

"Sounds great." Sam said avoiding the cheery housewife's gaze.

"There's a walnut and vinaigrette salad to start and the crème du chocolat will be for desert." She said. "Where are my manners? Can I get you something to drink Mr. Wessen?" She asked.

"I could go for a beer." He said.

"Sorry, my husband is on a diet…he's getting a little chunky around the middle so no carbs in the house until he loses five pounds." She said. "How about some water?" She smiled brightly at him not waiting to answer before she headed into the kitchen.

"Your wife is lovely." Sam said to Dean as they sat down.

"Yeah don't know what I'd do without her." Dean said proudly.

"Emily, take a seat and I'll bring out the salad!" Mrs. Smith called from the kitchen.

Emily sat down next to Sam and unfolded her napkin placing it delicately in her lap.

"I heard about the suicides…I'm so sorry Dean." Emily said slowly.

"Actually that's why I've brought Sam here. We think it's a ghost." Dean whispered across the table.

"Have you told Gemma?" The woman asked softly.

"I'll tell her after dinner." He replied as Gemma brought in the salads and sat down next to her husband.

"So how long have you two been married?" Sam asked starting to eat.

"Three weeks." Dean answered.

"Tell them how he proposed!" Emily exclaimed giddily.

"Oh…it was magical! He took me out to this expensive French restaurant and in front of everybody he got down on one knee and gave me this." She held her hand out to Sam to flash a diamond ring. The diamond itself must have been seven karats and it was set in a platinum band.

"So romantic…I remember she called me right after and she was bawling! At first I thought he'd broken up with her but she sent me a picture message of the ring and I was just so excited. The wedding was beautiful…she had on this Versace dress and I swear she looked like an angel." Emily said taking a sip from her teacup.

"Have there been any more incidents at work with the suicides?" Mrs. Smith asked her husband. "The whole situation is just dreadful."

"Well actually…we think that there's a ghost behind the suicides." Sam said. Gemma looked at him like he'd just sprouted an extra head before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"A ghost, Dean wherever did you find him? He's absolutely hilarious!" The housewife took a sip from her cup before patting her hair which was brought up in a tight chignon, not a hair out of place.

Dinner continued and after desert Sam and Dean went to Dean's in home office to start researching.

"Emily, I'm concerned." Gemma said as they hand-washed the dishes.

"You're always concerned Gemma." Her friend answered placing the hand-washed dishes into the dishwasher.

"Well of course I'm concerned! He doesn't want to have sex! Any wife in their right mind would be concerned! All he does is work…last week he didn't come home until midnight every single night!" The redhead handed the last plate to her friend. "What if he's cheating on me?"

"He's not cheating on you! Work has been crazy for him lately!" The taller girl said closing the dishwasher and starting it. They both turned when they heard Sam and Dean coming down the hall. Sam was carrying Dean's gym bag and Dean made his way into the kitchen and grabbed the salt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gemma demanded.

"I've got to go back into work for a bit. I'll be home later." The green-eyed businessman said.

"But I thought that we could, watch a movie or something…in the bedroom." The housewife sidled up to her husband and ran a finger over his clothed chest.

"Sweetheart, this is really important…it can't wait." Her husband pushed away from her.

The redhead burst into tears, wailing at the top of her lungs. Dean turned to look at Sam before sighing.

"You…don't…love…me!" She cried. "You…think…I'm…fat!" She spun around in her white taffeta sundress and black heels fleeing the kitchen.

"Go…I'll take care of her…" Emily said drying her hands again.

Dean and Sam waited until they heard Emily comforting her friend in the living room before they took off.

"She's not usually this hormonal…" Dean said as he and Sam got in his car.

"Gemma…sweetie what's wrong?" Emily asked handing her friend a kleenex.

"Why won't he touch me? I've read books on sex and I mean a lot of it is icky…but why doesn't he want me?" The young wife broke into another fit of tears. "Do you think that…that Sam…that, they…you know."

"Do I think Dean is having an affair with Sam?" Emily asked incredulously. The redhead nodded blowing her nose into a tissue. "Well…maybe we should find out…follow them back to the office."

"I'll grab my Gucci bag and we'll take the prius!" Gemma exclaimed jumping up and going to get her keys.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Will they survive a ghost attack? What happens when Zachariah and the angels give Dean and Gemma a sexual ultimatum? Will the pair finally 'get their freak on' or will somebody; Emily, Sam or Castiel interrupt yet again? Find out in out next chapter…Chapter Thirty-Six ZACHARIAH!


	36. Zachariah

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me via e-mail at genevievewinchester yahoo . com. You can also send me an instant message on yahoo if you for some reason desperately need my approval immediately. I reserve the right to have 24 hours to respond to emails and 4 hours for instant message responses, due to my current class schedule immediately=within a few hours.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15, gotluv4sgw and sharonrose .

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15 and Karmagirl880618 for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times who I love with all my heart because no matter how much I scream at the computer screen I only get feedback when I scream at her!

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Thirty-Six: Zachariah

"Dean Smith what in God's, name are you doing?" Gemma demanded storming up to him.

"Gemma! What are you doing here? It's not safe!" The executive rushed over to his wife.

"You're having an affair! You don't want to have sex with me!" She accused.

Gemma turned to glare at the man she thought her husband was having an affair with to find he was covered in blood.

"Is that blood?" She asked.

"Uh…no?" Sam responded unsure of how he was supposed to explain that he'd been hosed down because some guy was sliced in half by having an elevator fall on him. Mrs. Smith fanned herself closing her eyes and her husband caught her expertly as she fainted.

"Gemma, where are you?" Emily came around the corner to find Dean fanning his unconscious wife. "Good grief you people are insane! Gemma sweetie, wake up now." Emily smacked her friend across the face bringing the redhead back from unconsciousness.

"Come on let's finish this." Sam said helping Emily help Gemma to her feet.

"Finish what?" The darker girl asked softly.

"Killing the ghost." The young help-tech replied.

"Kill a ghost? You sir need to be institutionalized!" Gemma pointed a finger at him.

Gemma was dragged along to the area where the glove that needed burning was kept. She watched quietly as Emily broke the container with her red stiletto heel. She grabbed the glove from the compartment and held it out to her husband.

"This glove is so, disgusting. I mean really who in their right mind would ever wear-" She was cut off as both her and Dean were thrown in opposite directions.

Sam slashed at the ghost with the fire-poker that they had taken from the Smith's home. Dean got back up and slashed with his own weapon. Emily went over to help Gemma who was yet again unconscious. The ghost appeared by them and Emily screamed.

"Emily!" Sam threw the container of salt towards her and she caught it expertly before throwing some at the ghost.

"Nice catch." The shorter of the two men said.

"Thanks." Emily redirected her attention to Gemma who was starting to come around.

"She okay?" Sam asked.

"She'll be fine…I mean I think she will." She answered nodding her head. The redhead moaned softly.

"Dean…ghost…" The younger of the two women turned to warn Mr. Smith to find he was already in big trouble.

"Emily the glove!" Sam called out. The dark-haired woman tossed him the glove and he quickly set it on fire saving Dean from the apparition.

Everyone looked at each other before Dean made his way to Gemma and helped her to her feet. The redhead looked at her husband before slapping him across the face grabbing her Gucci bag from the floor and storming down the hall.

"I think she broke my jaw." Dean grumbled picking up the rest of his things. Emily chuckled and Sam grinned.

The next day Dean was sitting at his desk when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!" He spun around in his chair to see who it was and paused. "Gemma." She was wearing a white three-quarter sleeve sweater-dress with black heels. "Honey, I'm sorry about last night…"

"You forgot your lunch." She said placing it on his desk.

"You brought me my lunch?"

"Well I know how cranky you get if you don't eat…and I feel bad for making you sleep on the couch." She apologized.

He nodded and stood up from his chair walking over to her. She looked up at him and he could tell she'd been crying.

"It's all my fault…I've been ignoring you…in fact I saw you more last night then I did all last week." His beautiful redheaded house wife nodded. "Lately I've been…confused, I just don't think this," He motioned to his office, "is what I'm supposed to be doing."

"What do you mean?" Her green-eyes conveyed the confusion she was feeling and he had to look away from her.

"Last night, I…Gemma I love you so much and I want to be happy. I need a change of pace…what happened last night-"

She kissed him lovingly. His hands settled on her waist as he returned the sweet gesture.

"When I thought I couldn't love you anymore…when I saw you fighting that ghost I…Dean I want you so much!" She kissed him passionately and he grunted as he lifted her onto the edge of his desk.

"Ahem?" The clearing of a voice and the soft knock on the open door forced Dean to turn his head.

"Dean, this must be your lovely wife we all hear so much about." His boss entered. Gemma got up to leave but the businessman motioned for her to sit. "Do you like diamonds Mrs. Smith?"

"Well of course…diamonds are a girl's best friend!" She answered.

"Well this is what I'd like to give your husband as a bonus for the year." He wrote down a number and handed it to the couple. Gemma's jaw dropped when she looked at the number and then to Dean.

"That's very generous." Her husband said setting the piece of paper down.

"That's only the beginning! You're destined for great things Dean. It'll take a lot of hard work, lunches at your desk and seven day work weeks but in eight to ten short years you could be vice president of marketing in our Midwestern area." The older gentlemen said.

"Seven day work weeks…" Gemma's expression fell. She barely got to see her husband as it was but if he stayed on the track he was going she'd never see him.

"Actually you can consider this my two week's notice." The younger man said griping his wife's hand below the table.

"Sorry?"

"This isn't for me…I just feel like I can be doing something more with my life. Saving people." He exchanged a smile with the redhead at his side.

The older man nodded before reaching across the desk and touching both Dean and Gemma on their foreheads.

"What the hell?" Dean clutched his stomach. "God, I'm starving!"

"What the fuck am I wearing?" Gemma demanded. "A dress…and it's white! Somebody better have a really fucking amazing explanation for this shit!"

"It's nice to see you two are back to normal shall we say?" The senior executive smiled at both of them.

"Who the fuck are you?" Gemma demanded.

"I am Zachariah. Castiel has told me so much about both of you but I just had to see you two for myself." The angel smirked.

"Can't you sons of bitches just leave us alone? You're just as bad as the demons!" The redhead spat.

"Watch your tongue with me young lady or I'll be forced to punish you." Zachariah scowled at the woman. "You maybe a guardian and the destined mother of Dean's children but don't think that won't keep me from punishing your insolence."

Gemma's mouth snapped shut and she gave the angel a death glare.

"Speaking of children…you two really must get on move on that. At this rate Lucifer could be walking by next week."

"Oh so zapping our memories helps keep him caged how?" Dean demanded. "Or maybe you dicks want the bastard to rise?"

Zachariah chuckled and waved his hand in Gemma's direction. She gave Dean a frightened look and when nothing happened she turned her gaze back towards Zachariah.

"You have forty-eight hours to start the process of producing the next line of Winchester, or she dies." The angel said simply.

"You won't kill her." Dean said stoically.

"I won't?" Zachariah waved his hand in Gemma's direction a second time and she cried out falling to her knees. "Dean, keep in mind that we brought you back. If I deem it necessary to have your sweet little Gemma spend a few years in hell I'll do it and when she's learned her lesson I'll send one of my slower subordinates to bring her back."

Dean looked down at the redhead, who was now coughing up massive amounts of blood.

"You have forty-eight hours." The angel disappeared and Dean bent down next to Gemma who was still coughing up blood.

"Dean…" She gasped.

"Hey it's okay…" He looked up at the ceiling. "Heal her damn it!"

Sam and Emily walked in to find Dean holding Gemma on the floor. The redhead's coughing ceased and she looked at them sadly. Sam brought her a box of Kleenex that was on Dean's former desk and started to wipe the blood from her mouth.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Long story short, the angels are forcing me and Gemma to have sex." Dean answered. "Meaning we're getting two rooms tonight and I don't fucking care if the God damn sky is falling you two will leave us alone."

"What if somebody is messing with the Impala?" Emily asked.

"Dean…you don't have to answer that." Gemma smirked at him.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

A complete chapter devoted to Castiel! Yep that's right folks you read that correctly no need to do a double take. Our next chapter features everybody's favorite blue-eyed angel and his complete and total jackass dick of a boss! Will Castiel be able to keep his feelings about Gemma hidden from Zachariah or will the sexiest angel in heaven be called on the carpet? Find out in my next chapter…DISOBEDIENCE!


	37. Disobedience

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15, gotluv4sgw, sharonrose, , brevan, PadfootCc, Lindsey3 and von-wolf-girl.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15 and Karmagirl880618 for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times and my other beta…we'll just call her Lone-Ranger since she doesn't have an account for being the best beta's imaginable.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Disobedience

Castiel was waiting. Zachariah had told him that there was an urgent matter that needed to be discussed and so Castiel waited for his superior. The night was cold, but the angel could not feel it. As he waited he thought of what had happened between him and Gemma at Bobby's.

Bobby's after Dean and Sam dropped the girls off for hunting 101…

"Gemma, keep your chin up!" Bobby called out to her.

"I've been fighting since I could walk you old bastard!" She shouted back at him. Emily's kick came in hard from the left knocking the older girl off her feet.

"That's enough ladies bring it in!" The veteran hunter said helping Gemma to her feet. "If you kept your chin up you would've seen her shift her weight." Gemma rolled her eyes and wiped off her backside.

"I'll go make lunch while you two discuss how terrible of a student I am." The fair-skinned brunette said lightly.

She left Bobby and Emily to talk and headed into the small kitchen. The pain in her side was becoming worse by the minute and she lifted up her tank-top to find a massive purple splotch on her side.

"Bitch…" She cursed reaching up into one of the cabinets and pulling a prescription bottle.

"Would you like me to heal you Gemma?" The husky voice behind her caused Gemma to spill the bottle of vicodin all over the aluminum floor.

"God damn it Cass! I'm buying you a bell!" She turned to glare at him.

"And what is the bell supposed to do?" The confused blue eyes made her smile.

"Forget it." She shook her head and hopped up onto the kitchen counter. She pulled her top off and tossed it on the floor.

Castiel just looked at her. He felt a slight stirring deep in his chest and although strange it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Are you just going to sit and stare all day or are you going to mend my broken ribs?" She asked.

"You're very beautiful for a woman." The angel stated a slight smile on his face.

"Repeat that?"

"You're very-"

"I heard what you said Cassie. I just don't get why you said it." Castiel beamed at the nickname she'd given him. Everyone called him Cass but when Gemma was really happy or really angry with him she would take it a step further and call him Cassie. Since she wasn't screaming he assumed she was happy and the angel loved making her happy.

"It is the truth…and as I've watched you and Dean interact, it makes you happy when he gives you compliments." The angel placed his hands on her rib cage and Gemma gasped as he fixed her broken ribs.

"Thanks Cass." She said when he was finished.

"Something is bothering you all of a sudden." Blue eyes met green and Gemma looked away.

"I like it when you touch me." The woman said blushing.

"I enjoy touching you as well…"

"No, Cass. I find it arousing when you touch me and you're an angel, I'm human so it's against the rules." She turned away from him and started pulling out stuff for sandwiches.

"Do you find Dean's touch arousing?" The question made her blush deepen.

"In a different way…with him it's like all of sudden I'm on fire and with you it's a slow burn. I'm so going to hell it's no longer funny." She laughed at herself.

"I will not let you go to Hell. I should not be saying this or even thinking it but…I no longer need to touch you to experience feelings. They are faint but…they are still there." Gemma turned to look at him. "I do not like these feelings. Every time I look at you…and I see the pain in your eyes I feel that pain Gemma."

She stepped closer to him and touched his face. The angel stayed completely still as she propped herself on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips.

"What do you feel now?"

"Happy."

Present Time…

"Castiel…your feelings for the whore are quite apparent." Zachariah stated gripping the younger angel by the shoulder.

"We call her a whore and yet she is still pure Zachariah." Castiel murmured.

"She is trying to seduce you! She is using her powers to make you have feelings for her that do not exist Castiel. She is using you." The elder angel explained.

"Are you questioning her power? The power, that our father bestowed upon her family just as Lucifer fell?"

"I do not question God's command. However I question where your loyalties lie. If she refuses to do what must be done…she must be killed Castiel. If she can't provide Dean with a son she will die and the duty will pass to Emily." The grip on Castiel's shoulder loosened.

"Emily, is not strong enough Zachariah…it must be Gemma. She is the only one that can save Dean from himself, you know this and yet you speak of only what happens should she fail. Do you have no faith in her?"

"It is you who has too much faith in that Jezebel! Her power is a double-edged blade! Should Lucifer get his hands on her after he rises she will turn on all of us! All of that power has been placed in a single being…given the chance Lucifer will teach her how to kill us and he will turn her against us! She is still human by our standards therefore she is vulnerable to Lucifer's tricks!" Zachariah shouted.

"She will not fail." Castiel assured the angry angel. "Dean will not allow her to fail…he will not allow her to die…and neither will I."

"You will do as you are told." Castiel lowered his gaze as Zachariah stared him down. "If I tell you to rip her apart you will do it because if you do not you both will die."

There was silence between the two angels. Castiel stared at his feet and Zachariah scowled at Castiel.

"The children will not be conceived until after Lucifer has risen. When they are born it will be your job to kill the female so that the son can prosper." The younger angel looked up immediately.

"Kill the daughter? That was not part of the original order."

"Our father has deemed it necessary that only the child known as Jonathan Robert Winchester can live. Evelyn Kyra Winchester shall be taken into God's hands the moment she is born." Zachariah looked at his subordinate as if daring him to question the change.

"Losing her daughter will destroy her. It will tear her and Dean apart and she will die Zachariah!" Castiel exclaimed.

"Then so be it." The elder angel disappeared leaving Castiel to his thoughts.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Dean, Gemma, sarcasm, angry sex and……..you didn't think I'd give away the best part? If you wish to know what happens to our sex driven couple read the next chapter….A WINCHESTER'S PROMISE!


	38. A Winchester's Promise

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15, gotluv4sgw, sharonrose, , brevan, PadfootCc, Lindsey3 and von-wolf-girl.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15 and Karmagirl880618 for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times and my other beta…we'll just call her Lone-Ranger since she doesn't have an account for being the best beta's imaginable.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Thirty-Eight: A Winchester's Promise

Gemma and Dean had been sitting next to each other on the double bed for a half an hour. Neither of them said a word they just sat.

"Is it just me or is the fact that Zachariah wants us to have sex a total turn off?" Gemma finally asked.

"I've been sitting over hear playing out the dirtiest porno I've ever seen in my head and still I'm not…" Dean motioned to his crotch.

"Aww…mini-Dean isn't cooperating?" Gemma mock pouted.

"Hey, by all means I want to do this…hell I've dreamed and fantasized about this since I saw you at that bookstore." Dean got up off the bed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe we should wait." Gemma suggested.

"We can't wait! If we don't have sex right now you're going to die!" Dean yelled at her.

"Okay first of all you took that straight off of the commercial for 'The Invention of Lying' and second of all do you really believe that Zachariah is going to kill me if we don't have sex?" Gemma demanded.

"I don't want to take the chance." The hunter ran a hand through his hair.

"No, you just want to get laid." The redhead muttered.

"A man has needs Gem!"

"And a woman doesn't? You 'men' have it so easy! Do you have any idea how hard it is for a woman to get herself off?" Gemma jumped off the bed and put her hands on her hips.

"That's because you aren't doing it right!" Dean shouted back at her.

"Says the man that can't even get it up now that we're finally alone!"

Dean grabbed her around the waist and slammed her up against the wall they shared with Emily and Sam. Her hands tore open his shirt as he tried to kiss the very life from her. Dean thrust his hips against her and she cried out softly.

His mouth trailed down her throat and he bit and sucked roughly on her pulse point. Gemma threw the shredded shirt towards the T.V. as Dean popped the button on her jeans.

"Too slow…" Gemma complained as Dean pushed the denim over her hips. "Gotta have you now!"

"Bed?" Dean asked between sloppy kisses.

"Too far away." Gemma replied kicking off her pants and pulling Dean's down. "Now…right against the wall…" Dean lifted her up and brought her down on his cock, hard.

Gemma shuddered slamming her head back against the wall. Dean took this opportunity to pull out and slam back into her.

"Fuck, yes!" She cried out as he scraped his teeth down her neck. She wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed him passionately, moaning into his mouth grinding her body against his.

Dean decided that now was the time to move to the bed. He took the two steps necessary before falling onto the musky sheets with her beneath him. He managed to get her shirt and bra off somewhere between her biting his shoulder and flipping him onto his back so she was on top.

"Gemma…so fucking hot…"

He groaned loudly as she rode him hard. She seemed out of control, crazed and wild with passion and he loved it. He placed on hand on her hips to steady her and used his other hand to rub her clit.

"Dean…fuck! Don't stop I'm gonna cum…" She whimpered. Dean groaned and flipped her onto her back. He kissed her roughly the slap of skin against skin and the blood pounding in their veins were the only sounds either could hear.

She came…hard…and Dean felt like his head was going to explode from the exquisite pleasure that seemed to flow through him. She was shaking from her release and he could feel he was on the edge of his own earth shattering orgasm.

"Dean…I love you." She moaned against his kiss-swollen lips. Those three words undid him. His entire body tensed as he thrust into her, once, twice and a third time wringing every last drop of semen from his cock.

He collapsed on top of her and quickly rolled himself onto his back taking her with him so she lay sprawled across his chest.

"Gemma?" He asked stroking her lower back.

"Can't talk…pleasure overload has fried my brain…" She moaned out. Dean smiled at the comment expecting no less from his spicy little redhead.

"Gemma?" He prodded again.

"Huh?" She grunted still not moving.

"Have I ruined you for all other men?" He asked chuckling.

"Uh huh…" Was all she got out.

"Gemma?" He asked.

"We just had the most mind-blowing sex ever and you expect me to form a coherent sentence? Dean Winchester your expectations of me are completely unreasonable!" She rolled off of him and onto her back.

"You said you love me." He pointed out.

"I just had a mind blowing orgasm what did you expect me to say?" She pouted.

"That's the first time you've said it."

Gemma stared up at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Gem?" Dean rolled over on his side so he could look down at her.

"I do love you Dean…I really do, I just…they're just words." She looked at him.

"Yeah well it'd be nice to hear an 'I love you too' after I'm done saying it to you!"

"You're such a girl." Gemma rolled her eyes before realizing that he was serious. She rolled up on her side to face him before pushing him down on his back and kissing his chest. "I love you Dean Winchester, more than anything and if you want me to go and scream it at the top of my lungs from the tallest building in the world I will."

"Who's the girl now?" He asked smirking. Gemma giggled and tossed a leg onto his opposite side, sitting up so she was straddling him. "I can't I think you broke me." He whined.

"Mmm…so Little Miss Virgin Gemma Schuster has ruined Sex on Legs Womanizer Dean Winchester for all other women?" She asked smugly.

"You ruined me ever since you sat your ass down in my car." He told her pulling her head down for a passionate kiss. She smiled lazily before lowering herself back down at his side.

"I love you Dean." She mumbled.

"I love you too Gemma." He responded wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

They lay there for a while giving each other lazy kisses. Dean toyed with the ring on his right hand occasionally looking at the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Gemma?"

"If you ask me to get you a beer or make you a sandwich I will shoot you." She said lightly. He smiled at her and sat up. She followed his lead and raised her eyebrows at him.

"I've never done this before…" He slid the ring off of his finger and looked at it.

"Dean…" She looked at him confused.

"When this is all over…the apocalypse and everything we'll make it official but uh…" He paused looking directly into her eyes. "I want you to have this…as a promise that I'll always love you. Even if the worst happens…which at this rate it probably will…I want to know that no matter what happens I can come home to you." He took her left hand and wrapped it around his ring.

"Dean I…I don't know what to say I…"

"Baby, just say yes."

"Alright Taylor Swift, yes I will be your woman and I'll be there when you come home on one condition." He nodded. "You promise me…" She started to tear up and he caressed her face. "You promise me you'll always come home."

"You know I can't-"

"Just say it." She interrupted.

"I promise I will do whatever it takes to always come back to you." She nodded and kissed him lovingly before laying back down with him and falling into a satiated slumber.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

THE MORNING AFTER! Not quite how morning afters tend to be but hey! Castiel pops in for a little one on one with Gemma and Dean being a guy gets jealous also being a guy he can't keep his mouth shut and spills his and Gemma's news to Sam and Emily without even realizing it!


	39. The Morning After

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15, gotluv4sgw, sharonrose, , brevan, PadfootCc, Lindsey3 and von-wolf-girl.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15 and Karmagirl880618 for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times and my other beta…we'll just call her Lone-Ranger since she doesn't have an account for being the best beta's imaginable.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Morning After

Dean woke up to find Gemma had wrapped herself around him in the night. He tried to pull her off of him to find that she only tightened her grip.

"Gemma, let go." He groaned.

The redhead didn't respond so he tried to shake her. She still didn't wake up.

"Touch her hair, it will calm her." Dean would've jumped out of bed had he not been weighed down by Gemma. He managed to crane his head enough to see Castiel standing over by the television. The hunter did as was suggested and stroked the female's head kissing her forehead and murmuring he loved her in her ear.

She immediately relaxed and rolled to her other side taking the sheet and blanket with her. Dean reached for his pants and pulled them on before looking towards Castiel.

"What do you want Cass?" The hunter questioned.

"I came to speak with Gemma." He responed.

"Well she's asleep…how long have you been standing there?" Dean asked.

"A few hours, I was waiting for her to awaken so that we could talk. I have something important for her." Dean raised an eyebrow at the angel and then looked at the woman that had claimed his heart.

"Gemma, Aunt Harriet's got a newspaper and she's waiting outside!" Dean shouted at the sleeping woman.

"What? Fuck! How'd she find us? I swear to God that woman's got Gemma-dar or something!" The red head looked around wildly and Dean threw her, one of his shirts.

"Cass wants to talk to you. I'm going to go wake up Sam and Emily." The hunter pulled on another shirt and his jacket before leaving the room.

"He's angry with me?" Castiel question after the door had closed.

"No Cassie, he's not angry with you." The short woman stood and made her way to the angel kissing his cheek.

"You're content?"

"Well that'll happen to a girl when the man she loves promises to be with her for eternity." She thumbed Dean's ring which now hung from her charm bracelet.

"I've brought you two gifts…" Castiel said reaching in one of his pockets. "This is so that if you need me, I will be able to hear you no matter how far away I am." The delicate silver angel charm made her smile.

"Cassie, really you don't have to do this…I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." She said smiling up at him.

"And this second gift, will help keep you're powers at a manageable level." He pulled a thin silver chain from the same pocket and moved to place it around her neck.

"Wait!" She pulled the charm bracelet off and moved Dean's ring to the necklace before clasping it herself. Castiel fastened the angel charm to her bracelet and put it back on her wrist. "Thank you so much."

"The chain is a gift from Michael. He wishes to express his apologies for how Zachariah treated you." The dark look on the angel's face concerned Gemma.

"Something's wrong." She stated. "What happened, Cass?" She received no reply. "Does it have to do with Dean?"

"I cannot tell you…I've been forbidden to speak of it until the time calls for action." The redhead touched his cheek trying to get him to look at her.

"It has to do with me." She barely noticed the affirmative nod. "They threatened to punish you if you told me." Another slight nod. "I'm sorry."

The angel was pulled into a hug. He did not wrap his arms around her this time, he did not rest his chin on her head and he most certainly did not show any emotion.

"I can't see you alone anymore Gemma. If you were not under my protection and so close to Dean it would probably be best if I did not see you at all." Gemma took a step back from him and gave him a hurt look.

"What are you saying?"

"I can no longer feel for you what I used you. This will be our last conversation without the eyes of others watching us…even though I'm sure that eyes are on us now." Realization dawned on Gemma and she blushed.

"You should leave…I have to get ready and I'm sure there are more important things that you could be doing besides talking to a Winchester's whore." She turned on her heel and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Castiel gazed at the closed door for a moment before disappearing.

Dean entered Sam and Emily's room with a scowl on his face.

"Dude…you look mad." Sam said confused. The taller brother was finishing packing his things.

"Well yeah! I mean, an angel is in there alone with your future sister-in-law Sammy! She dressed in only my shirt and-"

"Woah! Hold on…you and Gemma are getting married?"

"Uh…sort of…it's a long story…"

"Congratulations Dean!" Sam pulled his brother in for a hug. "Have you called Bobby?" The younger man was clearly excited for his brother.

"Uh…well…no…I mean I haven't really had any time to call Bobby." Dean answered.

"Wait why are we calling Bobby?" Emily asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Dean proposed to Gemma last night." Sam said tossing Emily's bag at her.

"What? What did she say?" Emily asked setting her bag on the bed and tossing her dirty clothes inside.

"Why do I have a feeling that you guys are gonna drill me for details until I take you through it step-by-step?" The older hunter asked.

"So when's the wedding?" Emily asked putting on her shoes.

"We aren't getting married! I just…it's hard to explain!" Dean snapped.

"You had a chick flick moment didn't you?" Emily gushed. "Let me guess…you asked her to wait for you? Until the apocalypse is over? Oh that's so romantic!" Emily hugged Dean tightly. "For all the noise you two were making last night I'm surprised that you're up this early."

"Speaking of noise…we should get going, we've got that bookstore to check out." Dean changed the subject before making his way out the door.

"You're still feeling okay right?" Sam turned and asked Emily.

"Yeah why?" She asked in response.

"Well…hearing them last, reminded me of…"

"Trust me if I were pregnant, Gemma would've killed you by now." Sam swallowed thickly at her comment before following her out of the room

Gemma and Dean were waiting for them by the cars and Emily rushed over to give her friend a hug.

"Emily you're riding with me in the Impala and Sam you're going with Gemma in Mustang." Dean directed.

"Don't you two want to ride together? You know give you guys some time to talk." Sam murmured to his brother.

"There's nothing to talk about Sam. I love her, she loves me, the sex is great and when it's safe to we'll get hitched…now get in the car." The green-eyed hunter said. Sam rolled his eyes and hopped in the passenger seat of Gemma's vehicle and Emily made her way over to the Impala.

"You told them." Gemma said stepping up to him.

"It slipped."

"Are you sure you don't wanna ride with me?" She asked wrapping her arms around his midsection.

"You have no idea how badly I want to ride with you but I need you to keep an eye on Sam. He's been weird lately and you know he doesn't talk to me about anything and having 'Giggles' over there try to pump information out of him is like asking Cass for a straight answer." She smirked looking up at him.

He lowered his face to hers for a gentle kiss. When they parted Gemma licked her lips and bit lightly on the lower one.

"God, you're so damn sexy when you do that." Dean mumbled.

"We should get going, before the other two start honking at us." She murmured.

"I love you." He told her kissing her again.

"I love you too." She replied before moving off to her vehicle.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

So… this next chapter will deal with a conversation between Sam and Gemma and then a conversation between Emily and Dean. Emily blurts out Gemma's Lilith theory and Sam pumps Gemma for info that has absolutely nothing to do with anything! Still debating what the title should be but I'm leaning towards something like LATHER, RINSE AND REPEAT since I came up with the chapter while reading the back of my shampoo bottle!


	40. Lather, Rinse and Repeat

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15, gotluv4sgw, sharonrose, , brevan, PadfootCc, Lindsey3 and von-wolf-girl.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15 and Karmagirl880618 for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times and my other beta…we'll just call her Lone-Ranger since she doesn't have an account for being the best beta's imaginable.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Forty: Lather, Rinse and Repeat

"Congratulations are in order I guess." Sam said as Gemma pulled out of the parking lot behind Dean.

"Congratulations for what?" Gemma asked sneaking a peak at the navigation system before honking her horn at Dean to have him follow her and making a right hand turn.

"Well you said yes didn't you?" He asked.

"I'm totally lost Sam…what the fuck are you talking about?" She turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Dean proposed to you last night."

"Oh, yeah that…we'll it really wasn't a proposal you know. We've got bigger, more important things to worry about then our own happiness, am I right?" She smiled smugly at the younger of the brothers.

"Dean's right, you are a nut job!" Sam chuckled.

"It's a gift, along with walking into walls and falling up stairs." Gemma giggled as they got on the interstate. "So when are you going to make my BFF you're number one fuck-buddy?"

"Is it too late for me to switch cars?" He responded.

"Absolutely." She locked all the doors just for effect.

"I like Emily I really do but-"

"You're afraid that if you let her in she'll get hurt or you'll get her killed and then I'm gonna come after you and smite you're Sasquatch ass?"

"Something like that." The man smirked looking at his female companion for the day.

"Sam, I think it's time for me to give you the 411 on how exactly I operate." The redhead said seriously. "One, I know you two did the nasty at my family reunion. Two, Emily can take care of herself and unless you're the one to pull the trigger or stick the knife in there's no reason for me to beat you up. Three, if you get her knocked up I will murder you, nice and slow and painful." The redhead smiled before laughing.

"Everyone that I've ever cared about has died Gem…I just-"

"News flash sweetie, we're heading towards the apocalypse, people are going to die and with what our roles are in this thing the people that WE love will probably be some of the first to go." She didn't show emotion when she said it but Sam knew that deep down inside she was scared.

"I wish I could just accept it like you can but I can't."

"I'm not accepting it Sam. Why do you think I'm still here? If I don't fight for my family, who do you think will? We hunters are this world's last line of defense. If we don't fight no one else can." Once again the impatient, outspoken, hard-headed woman next to him proved that, yes in fact, her head was screwed on correctly.

"What did Cass say this morning?" Sam asked her.

"Someone upstairs called him on the carpet about getting to close to me. The way he made it sound, I think he has feelings for me." The woman blushed, switching lanes.

"Does Dean know?" He asked.

"Does he know that sucking down demon blood is what's keeping you at the top of your game?" Sam shook his head before looking up through the glass top of the car.

"Ruby said something to me the last time I talked to her."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this?" Her green-eyes danced as if laughing at some silent joke.

"She said that…now that you have all of the power of the guardians, you're like part angel or something."

"Wow a demon that can tell the truth." She laughed at the look on Sam's face before continuing. "The power of the guardians came from when an angel split his soul into different parts. The parts were given to those that God felt were worthy. Over time the parts or shards, is more like it, disappeared, split and joined other parts. If a guardian dies before their power can be passed on the power dies with them."

"So how much power do you have?" Sam asked softly.

"Enough to be useful but not enough to make any real big difference without help." She smiled. "My power is like yours. The more I use it, the stronger I become but the stronger I become the less human I am."

"Except you aren't going dark side…you're turning into an angel." He pointed out.

"Not quite. I'll have to die in order to become an angel…I just have gotten a head start on basic training." They both laughed before deciding on what to listen to and cranking it up.

"So did Sam and you take care of the uh…not safe sex thing?" Dean asked awkwardly.

"I cannot believe I'm having a sex talk with you of all people." Emily answered.

"Well come on Emily…if Gemma kills my brother I've got an obligation to Sam to be somewhat upset!" The hunter said jokingly.

"Well I doubt you Gemma used precaution last night." The woman next to him said.

"Me and Gemma's situation is different." He reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses." She mumbled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Emily said, "How do you think Lucifer is going to rise?"

"Well Lilith breaks sixty-six seals and then it's game over for us." Dean shrugged. "Besides that I don't know."

"If all she had to do though, was break sixty-six of the six hundred some seals why wouldn't some demon have tried to set Lucifer free before now?"

"Well I'm assuming that not too many righteous men are going to hell…and since a righteous man had to spill blood in hell to start it all…they had to wait."

"Well since there was only one first seal…it makes me wonder if maybe there's only one last seal." He could tell she was hedging around something and his keen hunter sense was telling him that whatever it was he wasn't going like.

"Why do I feel like Gemma and you know something that the rest of us, don't?" He asked rhetorically.

"Well…Gemma brought it up when we had dinner with my family. I went back and checked her reasoning and the more I find out the more it looks like she's right." Emily said quietly.

"It has to do with Lilith, doesn't it?"

"Gemma thinks that Lilith is the last seal. That her death is the last lock on the door to Lucifer's proverbial cage." Dean turned his head slowly, looking at his passenger and for a moment everything snapped into place.

"That would mean that if we kill Lilith…we set Lucifer free."

"Technically." Emily confirmed.

"Which would mean that Ruby really is playing all of us. She's the one that's so hell bent on killing Lilith…she's working for Lilith so that they can raise Lucifer." He hit the steering wheel before pulling his phone out of his jacket.

"Who are you calling?" Emily asked.

"Gemma." He answered.

"Dean, no she told me not to say anything! Besides it's just a theory!" Emily grabbed his phone from him and hung-up. "There's so many things that don't make sense about it! I mean the angels want you to kill her too! So if she's right that would imply that-"

"The angels want Lucifer to rise. That doesn't make any sense. There's gotta be something more to this." Dean contemplated.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Emily said looking out the window.

"Yeah…you know she's going to know the minute she sees us right?" Emily nodded looking at the hunter. "Let's just not say anything to her…maybe she'll think it's something else."

Emily laughed and turned up the music as Dean continued to drive.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

One word…Chuck! We redirect ourselves back to The Monster at the End of This Book and get to meet my number three favorite character of all time Chuck! One and two being Dean and Castiel respectively then Bella after Chuck, Bobby after Bella and then dearly departed John and coming in last place would be Sam! Okay I know you're all saying TMI right now but deal! Our four hunters find out about the books detailing Sam and Dean's life so far. Through research they find that Chuck is planning a comeback and is going to be adding two new characters to the series…Gemma Schuster and Emily Kildero. Will they be able to convince the publisher of the books to give up Chuck's name or will they have to do their own dirty work? Find out next in Chapter Forty-One CHUCK!


	41. Chuck

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15, gotluv4sgw, sharonrose, , brevan, PadfootCc, Lindsey3, von-wolf-girl and Supernatural Believer.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15 and Karmagirl880618 for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times and my other beta…we'll just call her Lone-Ranger since she doesn't have an account for being the best beta's imaginable.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Forty-One: Chuck

Emily and Gemma were looking through books while Sam and Dean did their thing. Gemma pulled a book off a shelf and started flipping through it. She could feel Dean's gaze on her every few seconds and she smiled brightly when she 'accidently' dropped her book. Emily looked over at her and shook her head in admonishment as Gemma bent down to retrieve the book allowing the on-looking Dean a clear view down her shirt.

"Gemma, quit toying with him…he's working." Emily chided smacking her ass with a book.

"Spank me again and I will." Gemma said flirtatiously to her friend.

"For fucks sake Gem, keep your libido under control until we get back to the motel." The taller woman murmured.

"Eat me." Gemma said sarcastically.

"Maybe later, it looks like our boys are getting themselves into trouble."

"What? We've barely been here for five minutes!" Gemma whined. Emily rolled her eyes. "Plan A or B?"

"Diversion A, since you've got that low cut top on." The girls nodded in agreement and Gemma walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me sir? Do you know where I can find the Twilight books? I'm from out of town and left my copy of New Moon at home and I just can't get enough." The redhead leaned over the counter nibbling on her bottom lip and showing off her ample cleavage.

"Forgive my fiancé she's obsessed with that Edward guy…" Dean pulled Gemma back against him receiving odd looks from not only the clerk but Sam as well.

"So where are these books that we were talking about?" Sam asked as the pissed off redhead gave her fiancé a death glare.

"Over here in the discount section." The guy said.

"We're gonna need every copy that you've got." The taller hunter stated.

As the clerk rounded up the books Emily joined them and Sam brought the girls up to speed.

"So there are books about you guys that end when Dean went to Hell?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Let's get back to the motel and figure out what we're going to do." Gemma suggested. She had a pensive look on her face.

"You bastard!" Gemma threw her book across the room and it hit Dean in the face.

"What?" The hunter asked.

"Cassie!" Gemma shouted at him.

"Uh…that was a long time ago…way before we met!" Dean told her dodging a thrown shoe.

"You're full frontal Dean!" She yelled.

"Gemma, really you can't freak out about every single girl Dean has slept with!" Emily scowled at her friend.

"And why the fuck not?" The redhead demanded.

"Because the apocalypse will be done and over with before you quit tweaking." The darker woman said.

"Gemma, baby you know you're the only girl for me." Dean said discreetly hiding behind Sam.

"What have you found Sam?" Gemma asked completely ignoring the older brother.

"Well, there was pretty much zero circulation and it's mostly an underground following. A very obsessed underground following." Sam responded.

"Elaborate geek boy." Dean patted his brother on the back.

"Well they have websites devoted to um…fan fiction."

"Fan fiction?" Dean asked.

"Yeah there's Sam fiction, Dean fiction and…Sam slash Dean fiction." Gemma turned bright red before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Dude…what's so funny?" The green-eyed hunter demanded.

Emily was sitting on one of the beds with her head in a pillow trying to stifle her own giggles. Dean turned to his brother confused and found that Sam's cheeks were quite pink and he was avoiding looking towards Gemma and Emily.

"Sam slash Dean…like Sam 'slash' Dean." Sam drew out the word slash.

"Dude…they know we're brothers right?" Dean asked now also not able to look at the two women.

"It doesn't seem to matter." Sam closed his computer still trying to ignore Gemma and Emily who were gasping for breath.

"Ha ha very funny girls…you do realize that you're now going to be in these books and they might pair you two together!" Dean pointed out.

Gemma and Emily became immediately silent. Dean realized what he had just said and grinned. Two different shoes, came flying at him at the same time.

"Pervert!" The taller woman scolded him.

"They might also pair me with Sam…or Emily with Dean." Gemma thought out loud.

Everyone was quiet. Sam looked at Emily who was looking at Gemma who was looking at Dean who was looking out the window.

"Well…we've got to find this guy and figure out how he's doing it." Dean offered breaking the uncomfortable silence. Everyone nodded in agreement.

All four of them found themselves in a small office in front of a middle-aged woman.

"So who did you say you were again?" She asked them.

"Journalists, we're doing an exposé on the books. You see we're all huge fans of the series and we just don't think it got the attention it deserved, you know?" Emily answered.

"We'd just really like to be able to talk with the author and get an up close and personal account of how he writes such masterpieces." Sam added.

"I see." The publisher paused before turning and running a hand over the collection of books on a shelf by her desk. "How do I know you're really as big of fans as what you say you are?"

"Ask us anything, we've been following the books and have read up on everything about them!" Dean assured her.

"Everything?" The woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well we know that there's going to be two new characters introduced!" Gemma said. "Gemma Schuster and Emily Kildero!"

"That's confidential I'm afraid." The businesswoman sat down in her desk. "Although you look a lot like how Gemma's described. Have you ever thought about modeling? We could put you on the cover of the new books!"

Dean snorted and Gemma stomped discreetly on his foot.

"Ma'am we're really big fans…I mean really big…" Sam started unbuttoning his shirt and everyone stared at him. When he exposed the tattoo on his chest the publisher looked towards Dean who showed her his.

"What about you girls?"

"Um…well…we aren't old enough to get tattoos…" Emily stammered out the lie looking at Gemma who was still giving Dean a death glare.

After Gemma backhanded Dean for staring too long at the publisher's own tattoo they'd gotten a name. Dean and Emily decided that it would be better if they split up. Dean and Sam would go in first and then Gemma and Emily would wait for the clear or if things went wrong a call for backup.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Chuck demands proof that Emily, Sam, Dean and Gemma are who they say they are. Dean and Emily are in for a shock when Gemma goes all avenging angel to prove that what they're saying is true! Gemma has gotten stronger and Chuck fills Dean in on her and Castiel's secret…will Dean flip shit and decide it's angel hunting season or will he skip Cass and take his anger out on Gemma? Find out next in Chapter Forty-Two TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL!


	42. Touched by an Angel

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15, gotluv4sgw, sharonrose, , brevan, PadfootCc, Lindsey3, von-wolf-girl and Supernatural Believer.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15 and Karmagirl880618 for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times and my other beta…we'll just call her Lone-Ranger since she doesn't have an account for being the best beta's imaginable.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Forty-Two: Touched by an Angel

Emily and Gemma watched as Dean and Sam led Chuck over to the Impala and showed him the weapons stash in the trunk. Emily pointed out the fact that Chuck was starting to get antsy and Gemma gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"He's going to bolt." Emily said softly. Chuck rushed back into his home with Dean and Sam not far behind. Gemma and Emily exchanged a glance and got out of the Mustang heading up the small walkway. They entered Chuck's home and found he was trying to talk Sam and Dean out of killing him.

"Emily, Gemma, I told you guys to wait in the car." Dean said turning to face the two females.

"Wait…Emily and Gemma. Emily Kildero and Gemma Schuster?" Chuck asked softly.

"Yes." The two women said at once.

"Oh God…it can't be. I mean…you guys can't be real…I don't know how you knew that Sam and Dean's last name was Winchester but…this is impossible!" Chuck ran his hands through his hair. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Dean asked.

"Unless I'm a God! Holy shit…I'm a God…a sadistic, bastard of a God."

"Trust me sweetheart you're not a God." Gemma intoned.

"Were you working on something new?" The taller of the two women asked giving the other female a dark look.

"Yeah…"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Well…I was confronted by my characters…and…no, this still isn't possible." The writer insisted.

"Trust me, it's possible." Sam muttered.

"Prove it." Chuck demanded.

Everyone looked at each other before eyes rested on Gemma.

"Why am I always the one that's gotta take one for the team?" She whined.

Dean gave her an apologetic look brushing a strand of hair from her face. Each set of green eyes was locked on the other and after a few moments Gemma sighed and stepped away from the hunter.

She closed her eyes leaving her hands at her sides. A minute passed without any change and just as Chuck was about to open his mouth to say something the lights flickered. Everyone turned to look at Gemma who was still standing with her eyes closed. The lights flickered more and the television turned on showing only snow. The windows began to rattle in their panes and as she raised her hands the others noticed they'd began to glow softly.

"Gemma?" Dean asked softly.

Her eyes flashed open and where usually there were two pools of green there was now bright white light with faint circles of blue at the center.

"Gemma…you can stop now." Emily said. The lights flickered faster and the rattling in the windows was accompanied no by a soft keening noise.

"Gemma, baby you can stop." Dean said loudly.

"I don't think she can hear you." Chuck murmured.

A glass on Chuck's desk exploded and the keening became louder. Dean stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Gemma," he whispered in her ear, "come on baby, you can stop now." The keening faded and things returned to normal quickly. Gemma's eyes closed again and Dean swallowed thickly when they slowly reopened. He smirked when he saw they were back to their light green color.

"Dean…" Gemma looked up at him briefly before her knees buckled and she collapsed into his arms.

"Holy fucking shit." Chuck whispered. Dean glared at the writer and he easily set Gemma down on the couch near one wall. "She's…she…the lights…"

"What were you working on?" Sam asked firmly.

Chuck grabbed the stack of papers from his desk avoiding the bigger pieces of glass. He handed it to Emily and she started to flip through it.

"It's really bad still…especially the ending." The writer told Emily awkwardly. The girl flipped to the ending and let her eyes roam over the script before looking at Sam, then back at the text, then at Sam and then Chuck.

"No fucking way." The dark haired girl muttered.

"What?" Dean and Sam asked.

"Sam and Lilith…um…let me just quote a little piece of the text here, 'Sam and Lilith fell onto the bed and proceeded to fall even further into a dark fiery passion.'"

"Hell no." Dean said looking up at his brother.

"Wait…you mean…Lilith and me?" The younger hunter burst into laughter. "Dean you can't honestly believe I would…with Lilith?"

"Well you are fucking Ruby." Emily groused handing the stack of papers to Dean.

"Gemma can stay here while you three go do laundry." Chuck said softly. Everyone nodded in agreement and Sam and Emily made their way to the front door.

"I don't know what you are…but…you better keep an eye on her, because if one hair is out of place when I get back…I'm gonna put a bullet in your head." Dean warned the writer. "No funny business."

Chuck nodded and watched as Dean left his home.

Gemma woke about a few hours later to the feeling of someone stroking her hair. She smiled and turned towards the touch before opening her eyes to find blue orbs staring back at her.

"Cassie?" She murmured. The angel did not smile but the gentle petting of her head continued. "Where's Chuck?"

"He's gone to purchase a few things. How are you feeling?" The question was urgent and she smiled sitting up slowly.

"Exhausted." She answered.

"As is expected, it is surprising that you were able to use them at all." Castiel told her. "The necklace was meant to keep them confined."

"What is going to happen to me Cass?" He looked sadly at the redhead in front of him and reached up to touch her face.

"That is uncertain. Michael has decided that you need to be watched carefully. He does not wish to risk any harm coming to you." Castiel spoke softly and Gemma knew there was more he wanted to say but could not.

"Why does Michael care? He should be more concerned about the seals that are breaking left and right then me!" Her eyes were filled with fury and the angel stroked her cheek gently.

"You are important to Dean…and we have realized that he will not cooperate if you are harmed at all. He has given himself to you Gemma. Zachariah finds it hard to control him at all unless of course you are used as leverage." The woman looked pensive as he spoke. "I've been asked to speak with you…ask you to use your influence over Dean to…hopefully make him more cooperative."

"Castiel…I can't…I won't manipulate him or use him." She shook her head.

The angel looked at her sadly before kissing her forehead like she had done to him on multiple occasions. The redhead eyed him warily. She gripped the blanket that had been thrown over her and tossed it to the side. She suddenly realized that she was in what must be Chuck's bedroom.

"They will use you against each other…you must know this. They will also succeed Gemma, because I…" The dark haired angel paused. "I will intervene if it means saving your life."

She leaned into him at his words and when her lips touched his he did not pull back or turn away. He allowed her to kiss him tenderly and even placed his hand behind her neck cradling her head in a loving manner.

"You brought me up here didn't you?" She murmured.

"The sofa you were on did not look comfortable…after Chuck left I brought you up here." He confessed.

"Thank you Cassie."

Both angel and guardian heard the front door open and broke apart quickly. The sound of Dean's voice brought a shamed look to the redhead's face. Castiel brought his lips to her forehead once again before standing and moving from the room.

The sound of arguing filled Gemma's ears and with a sigh she stood and made her way slowly to the sound.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Dean and Castiel talk about the prophet and a guardian that is close to both of their hearts. Emily and Gemma discuss the redhead's feelings for the angel and the brunette's feelings for Sam. Dean kidnaps Chuck and Gemma borrows an archangel's mojo to put the smack down on Lilith for a second time. All that and more next in Chapter Forty-Three…BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!


	43. Best Friends Forever

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15, gotluv4sgw, sharonrose, , brevan, PadfootCc, Lindsey3, von-wolf-girl, Supernatural Believer and maliceb.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15, Karmagirl880618 and maliceb for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times and my other beta…we'll just call her Lone-Ranger since she doesn't have an account for being the best beta's imaginable.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Forty-Three: Best Friends Forever

Dean had been standing out in the cold for a while now and he was becoming more and more irritated. The soft sound of wings calmed from behind him only made him angrier.

"What do you want Dean?" Castiel sounded slightly annoyed and Dean had the sudden urge to empty a few rounds of buckshot into the heavenly being.

"How do I change this?" The hunter demanded.

"I can't intervene. What the prophet writes shall come to pass." The angel stated.

"That's not good enough!" Dean shouted. "If Sam goes dark side we're all in trouble Cass!"

"You're brother going…dark side…is nothing we can't handle." Blue eyes met green in a heated glare.

"The question is, are they going to order you to handle it before or after he goes after Gemma, Emily and me?" Dean smirked seeing the expression on the angel's face change from non-existent to worry.

"Prophets are watched after by archangels. Dean, archangels are powerful and frightening beings. If a prophet were to even be under threat…by anything…the archangel would descend and eliminate that threat." Castiel spoke slowly making sure the hunter heard every word.

"Why didn't an archangel 'descend' when Gemma when all white lighter on Chucky?" Dean asked.

"There may have been…a little lapse in the communication between the watcher and the archangel." Castiel turned away from the hunter.

"Will they really kill her if we don't…you know." Dean murmured.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Dean." The angel gave him a confused look.

"If she doesn't get pregnant will they kill her?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Castiel answered shaking his head.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"They don't tell me things like they used to Dean. I'm on a strictly need-to-know basis with my superiors at the moment." He could tell the hunter was becoming increasingly frustrated with his answers. "I have feelings for Gemma. My superiors know that I will tell her things that I shouldn't. If the plan was to kill her should she fail…I would most likely end up committing disobedience in order to keep her safe."

"Dude…you've got the hots for Gemma? So I guess you aren't all ken-dolls." Dean smirked. The hunter laughed harder at the confused look on his friend's face. "Cass, if I were to be irritated about every guy that had the hots for Gem…I'd go crazy."

Dean's phone rang the chorus to Warrant's 'Cherry Pie' echoing throughout the silent night air. Dean flipped open his cell and put it to his ear.

"What do you need babe?" He asked. Castiel could hear Gemma on the other end screaming at the hunter for leaving her to babysit Chuck. "You and Emily are the only ones that I could trust with the job!" The angel picked up a few of Gemma's favorite curses and then a threat to take a butcher knife to Dean before the man looked down at his watch and frowned. "Hey I'll be right over…" The hunter hung up the phone.

"If you wish to save Sam you better hurry." Castiel told Dean. The green-eyed man nodded before taking off towards his car.

"Son of bitch hung up on me!" Gemma screeched. Emily laughed at her friend.

"Gem…we've got to talk." Emily said after calming down.

"About what?" The redhead snapped examining her nails.

"About this little love triangle you've got going on here." Emily stuck a folded piece of paper under her friend's nose.

"Love triangle? You know I work best in circles and squares." The shorter girl opened up the piece of paper and read through the emotional conversation she'd had with Castiel earlier. She flopped down on the bed next to Emily. "Where'd you get this?"

"Um…Chuck's a prophet or have you forgotten?" The darker of the two smirked at the other when she rolled her eyes.

"He's also a drunk and a sleazebag." Gemma pointed out. Her friend gave her a concerned look and as always Gemma caved. "There's nothing going on with me and Castiel. He's an angel Emily and even if I wanted to have something more than the occasional comforting kiss or hug with the guy, he's off limits."

"Since when has off-limits ever stopped you Gem?"

"I love Dean. Dean is the one that's supposed to be the father of my children! I'm happy with Dean and I'd give anything to make him happy. There just isn't room for an angel in there." The redhead said.

A sound from downstairs brought both girls' attention to the hallway. The rushed towards the noise to find that Dean had a gun pointed at Chuck.

"Gemma…talk some sense into him! He's gonna kill me!" Chuck pleaded.

"Dean, put the gun away." Gemma told the hunter.

"He's coming with us and we're going to take him to the motel." Dean said.

"What? Dean, Lilith is at the motel! She'll kill him!" Emily exclaimed.

Dean exchanged a look with Gemma and an unspoken stream of conversation flowed between them.

"No she won't…she won't have a chance." Gemma muttered. "Dean, you're fucking brilliant!"

Gemma grabbed Chuck and after a bit of complaining she managed to get Emily to help her drag him to the Impala.

Dean, put Gemma's driving to shame as he blew through two stop-signs and one red light. They pulled into the motel and Dean helped Emily pull Chuck from the car. Gemma was half-way to the room before Chuck was out of the vehicle and it took effort but Emily and Dean managed to catch up.

Lilith and Sam were just getting comfortable when the door to the room flew open. In walked Gemma who was quickly followed by Emily and Dean dragging a kicking and screaming prophet.

"Off of him now!" Gemma shouted flicking her wrist in Lilith's direction. The blonde was flung from Sam's lap onto the floor with a shriek.

"Gemma…what are you doing?" Sam demanded.

"Saving you." The guardian answered before turning to the demon. "Hello, Lilith…I'd like you to meet my newest friend Chuck."

"And I'm supposed to care why?" The demon asked closing and reopening her eyes to expose the whites.

Gemma closed her eyes and opened them to reveal blazing light blue irises. Lilith laughed at the unspoken challenge and took a step forward.

"Chuck here is a prophet." Dean announced.

His statement put a quark in Lilith's good mood. The room began to shake and the windows were filled with bright white light. The demon turned towards Sam and then to Gemma. The confused, frightened look Lilith wore made her redheaded counterpart smile.

"You tricked me!" Lilith screeched at Sam lashing out to hit him. Gemma was immediately between the hunter and the demon with her hand on Lilith's throat. "Bitch…"

"You might want to skedaddle before I decide to borrow a little archangel juice and do more than just banish you back to Hell." The guardian's voice seemed to echo in the room and Chuck moved to hide behind Dean and Emily.

"You'd destroy yourself in the process…we both know that." The blonde croaked as the angry blue-eyed teen tightened her grip.

"I'll take my chances." Gemma retorted.

"You'd leave Dean all by his lonesome?" Lilith chuckled.

"Goodbye Lilith." Black smoke filled the room taking the quickest exit just as Gemma had moved her free hand to the demon's forehead.

When everything had settled and the turmoil outside had calmed, Dean signaled for Emily to take Chuck back to his home. When the only normal one out of the group left with the prophet Dean turned to glare at his brother.

"What were you thinking?" The older brother demanded.

Sam was helping Gemma sit on the bed and trying to calm her violent shaking.

"She offered to end it." The taller hunter murmured. "Everything, the apocalypse the seals…"

"Why?"

"She's scared." Sam answered his brother. "She said that she's not going to live to see the apocalypse. She dies before Lucifer rises!"

"Sam…" Gemma murmured trying to calm her shaking. "It could be a trick."

"What would it have cost us?" Dean asked.

"A girl." Sam turned away from Gemma.

"What girl Sam?" Dean approached his brother in a fury.

"You and Gemma's first daughter…"

AUTHORS NOTE ON UPCOMING CHAPTER: We are steadily approaching Chapter 50! For that Chapter I would like to do something special and out of the ordinary! I'm going to need your help to complete this though! Send me a message or leave a comment asking one of the characters from For the Love of a Hunter a question! You can ask ANY character ANY and yes I mean ANY question and it shall be answered! Questions will remain anonymous unless you have some dying need to be connected to it! Send me a message, write a review or send me an email! No question will be ignored and all will be answered!

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Wow! Now we know why Castiel was given orders to kill the still unborn Evelyn Kyra Winchester! Or is there more to it then the demons want her so the angels will kill her so the demons can't have her? Not even I've figured out that part yet so don't expect it in the next chapter! However what you can expect to see in the next chapter is amazingly hilarious! A cursed object sends Dean and Sam back two years in the past when our fine young ladies were still in high school! Is Shelly Kenmore really dead or did she just give her powers away like Emily did? Will the boys find a way out of their predicament or will they be driven crazy by the high school ladies of their dreams? Find out in Chapter Forty-Four…WELCOME TO MIDDLETON HIGH!


	44. Welcome to Middleton High

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me.

I would like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and your alert list: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15, gotluv4sgw, sharonrose, , brevan, PadfootCc, Lindsey3, von-wolf-girl, Supernatural Believer, maliceb and xxkissesandcuddlesxx.

Also a special super thanks to prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15, Karmagirl880618 maliceb and xxkissesandcuddlesxx for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times and my other beta…we'll just call her Lone-Ranger since she doesn't have an account for being the best beta's imaginable.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Forty-Four: Welcome to Middleton High

Sam and Dean woke up simultaneously in a strange motel room. The walls were beige and the curtains and bedding were green. The brothers looked at each other each of them scowling like professionals.

"What the hell happened?" Dean demanded.

Sam slid off the bed and looked at the calendar on the wall. The year was 2007 and it was the month of October. Sam pointed to the calendar and Dean's jaw dropped.

"I told you not to touch that necklace!" Sam shouted at his brother.

"You touched it too!" The elder countered. "Besides how the hell was I supposed to know it was going to send us back in time?"

"Note to self listen to Emily when she tells us not to touch something." Sam muttered.

"Gemma's gonna kill me! We're supposed to have sex tonight!" Dean grumbled.

"Well boo hoo Dean, I guess you're just going to have to suffer a mild case of blue balls until we figure this out!" The other brother said pouting. "Where are we?"

It didn't take the brothers long to figure out they were in Gemma's hometown of Middleton, Wisconsin. Dean was overjoyed when he saw that the amulet brought back his vehicle and planted it outside of the Springtree motel that they had found themselves in.

"Sam, what are you doing?" The shorter of the two watched, as the younger dialed somebody's phone number.

"Can I speak to Emily Kildero?" Sam asked. "Oh…um…miss Kildero this is Sam Winchester. I'm calling from the Middleton Police Department in regards to Gemma Schuster." The younger brother paused listening to the response. "I see…I assure you, that you won't be charged as an accomplice if you can tell me Miss Schuster's new phone number." Another pause. "So it's 669-5185…alright, thank you so much for your cooperation." Sam hung up the phone and looked at Dean.

"Dude…what the hell was that all about?" Dean asked as they got in the car.

"They don't know who we are…meaning they probably didn't get pulled in by the amulet." The other hunter explained.

"So what do we do?" Dean took a right hand turn making his way through town.

"Well…it's Monday…and they're probably starting class soon since it's about seven-thirty."

"So let's head to the high school and drag their asses back to the motel until we can figure this out." Dean said hanging a hard left.

"Dean, we can't just grab Gemma and Emily out of class! They'll nail us for kidnapping minors!" Sam's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

Dean watched as his brother turned bright red and then pulled the phone from his ear with a scowl.

"What's wrong…you lose your shoe again?" Dean chuckled.

"That was Gemma…she threatened to slice my balls off and then force feed them to me if I called Emily's number again." Dean laughed loudly at Sam's statement before spotting a sign directing them to the high school.

They pulled into the parking lot and made their way through the front door of the school. Dean smacked Sam in the chest and pointed to a redhead that was on her cell-phone.

"Emily, what have I told you about giving pigs my phone number? Yeah well it better not happen again! No I'll be right over I'm waiting for Vick and Princess Piper. What do you mean they're already there? She better not be in my fucking spot!" Gemma hung up her phone and started to storm down the hallway.

"Dude…Gemma's hot…" Dean mumbled.

"Dean…one word…jailbait." Sam said as the older hunter dragged him in the direction that Gemma was headed. They paused when they heard arguing.

"Move your fat ass, cunt." Gemma's voice was vicious. Dean looked at Sam not expecting Gemma to be such a complete and total bitch.

"Gemma, be nice to Piper." The unfamiliar voice forced the two brothers to poke their heads around the corner to see who was talking.

"Me…nice? That's like asking that dumb bitch to quit complaining and whining about every little thing that's supposedly wrong in her life." Gemma pointed at a blonde that was a little bulkier than the rest. "Now move it before I decide to get real mean." The psychotic smile on Gemma's face scared Piper into moving.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" The still unfamiliar girl asked.

"Victoria Gregorio, since when has Gemma been anything but a bitch?" A girl that resembled Emily asked. She lisped around the massive headgear contraption that was wired and screwed to her teeth.

"I see your point Emily." Victoria giggled. "So is everybody still coming to the Halloween party on Saturday?"

"Yes." Everyone grumbled.

"Good…does everyone remember what their assigned costume is?" The preppy brunette asked.

"I'm Pocahontas." Emily said.

"Shelly?" Victoria asked.

"I'm an Amazon princess." Another blonde, who could very well end up being a runway model, answered.

"Good…Echo is coming as an elf, Kelsey is going to be a ninja, Piper, remember you're going to be a witch and Gemma?" The redhead looked at the brunette with a disgusted look.

"I'm an angel."

Sam and Dean had to fight back their chuckles.

"Good and I'm a dark fairy." The bell rang and Victoria and Piper made their way to class.

The brothers watched as Emily tried to get up falling back against the wall. Gemma and Shelly steadied her and helped adjust her baggy shirt.

"Sorry guys…these new corrective shoes make it hard to walk." The dark-skinned girl blinked and Shelly handed her the bifocals that had fallen to the floor. "Thanks Shells." Emily lisped through her headgear.

"I'll walk you to class Emily." Gemma offered grabbing the suitcase like backpack from her.

"You're going to skip Math again aren't you?" The redhead rolled her eyes at Shelly who scolded her soundly. "You can't get an A if you don't go to class Gem."

"Math is lame…besides Axel is meeting me under the bleachers!" The redhead winked at the tall blonde before helping Emily make her way down the hall.

Sam pulled Dean back preventing him from going after Gemma.

"Are you two lost or something?" Shelly asked tapping her foot waiting for them to turn and face her. The girl had a crooked grin on her face and for a moment Sam thought she might be a little mentally challenged.

"We're federal agents ma'am…we've been sent to keep an eye on a Miss Gemma Schuster…it's a national security matter." Dean said pulling out his F.B.I. badge and lowering his voice an octave.

"Really? Wow, I've never met an F.B.I. agent before! I mean all the guys on my dad's side are in the marines and my mom's side is like the Middleton mafia but an F.B.I. agent…wow!" Shelly exclaimed rambling on. Sam and Dean looked at each other as the girl searched through her backpack and pulled out an old Polaroid camera. "Can I get a picture of you? I mean my mom is going to be so thrilled when I tell her that Gemma's wanted by the F.B.I.!" She snapped a picture of the brothers and with a delighted smile waved it back and forth as the image slowly appeared.

"Um…do you know where we can find Ms. Schuster?" Sam asked exchanging looks with his older brother.

"Um…I think she said something about meeting Axel under the bleachers!" She nodded her head enthusiastically. Sam caught a glimpse of something gold hanging about her neck but was dragged away from the 'Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy' blonde Amazon.

"Sammy focus, Axel is molestating my Gemma!" The older brother hissed.

"Molestating? Do I need to ask where the English wing is so you can sit in on a few classes?" The younger asked snidely.

"Hey, at least I'm not crushing on some chick that's got not only train tracks but a whole freaking subway system in her mouth." Dean snapped back.

"Dean…she's sixteen, lots of teenagers have braces." Sam pointed out.

"Sam, she's got a metal cage on her head! It's like something from one of the Saw movies." Dean chuckled.

They made their way down the hallway and were coming around a corner when Sam ran into Emily…literally. The girl stumbled backwards and Dean quickly caught her behind the arms and righted her.

"Emily, I'm so sorry…I wasn't looking-"

"How do you know my name?" Emily asked brushing Dean off as if his touch had burned her.

"I…uh…"

"We're federal agents, ma'am." Dean said saving his little brother. "We know everything." He smirked when there weren't any more questions asked.

"Do you need help to class?" Sam asked her.

"No, I should be okay…Gemma…my friend was going to walk me there, she got a text and said she'd be back in a few minutes." Right on cue Gemma appeared rounding a corner.

"Emily! Hey ass fucks, if you've hurt her I'm-"

"Gemma, its fine…they were just offering to walk me to class." Emily said softly.

"Oh…well…hey, I got a text from Shawn Horn saying there's a '67 Impala out front! We should totally ditch class and go trash it! I already texted Axel and said I wasn't going to be meeting him." Gemma said digging in her backpack. "I had to stop at my locker and pick up some things but I've got…saran wrap, industrial strength baby pink spray paint…oh and ketchup and tampons!"

Dean face slowly turned green and Sam had to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

CHAPTER 50: We are steadily approaching Chapter 50! For that Chapter I would like to do something special and out of the ordinary! I'm going to need your help to complete this though! Send me a message or leave a comment asking one of the characters from For the Love of a Hunter a question! You can ask ANY character ANY and yes I mean ANY question and it shall be answered! Questions will remain anonymous unless you have some dying need to be connected to it! Send me a message, write a review or send me an email! No question will be ignored and all will be answered!

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Shelly, Emily and Gemma go out to dinner and Sam and Dean try to tag along unnoticed. The boys hear the ladies singing along to P.I.M.P and find a familiar amulet! An angel corners the boys at their motel and gives them the 411 on what's happening! Chapter Forty-Five…PIMPIN' IRISH PUB will be coming soon to a computer screen near you!


	45. Pimpin' Irish Pub

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me.

Special Thanks: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15, gotluv4sgw, sharonrose, , brevan, PadfootCc, Lindsey3, von-wolf-girl, Supernatural Believer, maliceb, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, Dean's wife and -sparrow.

Special Super Thanks: prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15, Karmagirl880618 maliceb and xxkissesandcuddlesxx for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times and my other beta…we'll just call her Lone-Ranger since she doesn't have an account for being the best beta's imaginable.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Forty-Five: Pimpin' Irish Pub

That Friday…

Sam and Dean were sitting outside of a small restaurant on the west side of Madison. Dean scowled as Blue Oyster Cult's, Don't Fear the Reaper, came on the radio.

"Dude, Gemma and Emily are boring! They do the same fucking thing every God damn day! School in the morning, drive to Shelly's to do homework, order pizza or come here for dinner, drive back to Shelly's to drop her off, drive to Emily's to drop her off, Gemma goes home and get's on a three-way call with Emily and Shelly and they talk until Echo calls Gemma and then Echo and Gemma talk until the wee hours of the morning…then repeat!" Dean complained.

"It's almost as bad as watching you die and listening to the same Asia song a thousand times in a row." Sam groused. "And it's only been five days." He was going through a notebook he'd been keeping to write down observations of the three girls. "Dean…isn't this, the symbol that Anna used to get rid of Cass and Uriel?"

Sam handed the notebook to his brother and Dean nodded.

"When I was looking through Shelly's room today I found the symbols everywhere. I found others burned into the woodwork and a huge devil's trap underneath the carpeting in her room." Dean shook his head in confusion at this new piece of information.

"So she's hiding from angels and demons. The only person we've come across that's needed to hide from both sides has been Anna." Dean said softly.

"Maybe Shelly's hiding something." The younger brother murmured.

O'Girlys, Irish pub and grill was filled to the brim with patrons in all ranges of Halloween dress. Emily Kildero was sitting next to Shelly Kenmore in a large booth near the back of the dining area. It was a little quieter back where they'd been seated and the dark green vinyl covering on the seats had just been washed down so they were squeaky clean…literally. Shelly was scooting her backside over the vinyl repeatedly making the fabric squeak.

"Shelly, stop it!" Emily scolded. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look?"

"Well Gemma's late and she's never been this late before without calling!" The thin blonde complained. "She won't answer her phone so I'm nervous!" Shelly's straight locks fell in front of her face as she placed her elbows on the table and her face in her hands.

"Just calm down and call her again, she's only fifteen minutes late." Shelly nodded and picked up her phone dialing Gemma's number and putting it on speaker. The two friends waited patiently as the phone rang three times.

"I'm outside!" Gemma's voice barked over the phone line. "There's a huge line and nobody is letting my ass through!"

"Well hurry up and work your mojo on them so we can eat!" Emily said examining her nails. The other line went dead and Shelly's childlike grin was once again plastered to her face.

"You see I told you she was fine!" The blonde said finally sitting still.

"You were the one that was freaking out and humping the seat!" Emily pointed out quietly.

Gemma plopped down in the booth and arranged herself so she was sitting across from them. Both Emily and Shelly were staring at her with mixed expressions.

"First of all, what the hell are you wearing?" Shelly asked trying not to laugh.

"Second of all, what the hell took you so long to get here?" Emily added.

"I'm wearing my costume for tomorrow! It's like an inch longer in the back then it is in the front and I need you to fix it." Gemma told Emily. "As for the second question," Gemma paused as their waitress appeared to get her drink order, "regular coke, please," she said to the blonde woman before turning back to Emily and Shelly. "As for the second question, I got pulled over." The redhead's attention was drawn to two men that had just entered the restaurant and she shooed the waitress out of her line of sight when her drink was brought.

"Again?" The blonde asked.

"Gemma, that's the fourth time this week!" The darker girl pointed out.

The shortest girl of the three didn't hear a word they were saying her focus completely locked on the two men who were talking with their waitress.

"Gemma, are you listening to us?" Emily scolded waving a hand in front of her dazed friend's face.

Shelly followed Gemma's line of sight to where the two men were now pointing up towards the booth next to theirs. The blonde shook her head before sitting back in her seat. "Jerk alert."

Emily followed Gemma's gaze and frowned, "Those are the guys from the school on Monday. I think they said they were F.B.I. or something."

"I want to jump that short one's bones." The zombie-like angel murmured dreamily. "He's so hot."

"Wow…she's never been this far out before." Emily said elbowing Shelly.

"Yeah…it's like Cupid's arrow has just struck our lovely Gemma! It's so romantic don't you think? I mean…Gemma our little criminal falling in love with an F.B.I. agent! It's so forbidden!" The blonde clapped her hands in enthusiasm. "Look he's looking at her! Emily he's staring at her! He's smiling Emily look! Oh their children will be so beautiful!"

"I've got dibs on godmother numero uno!" Emily mumbled as the two men approached.

Dean Winchester's gaze had been locked on Gemma since he and Sam had made it into the restaurant. Sam had lectured him the entire way into the place, about how he was not allowed to make a move on a seventeen year old from a different time…even if she was destined to be the mother of his children.

"Michelle, they're with us!" Dean was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"What?" Shelly, Emily and Sam all exclaimed at once.

After a few minutes of heated arguing, the waitress, Michelle, seated the Winchester brothers with the high-school girls.

"So how did you ladies get such primo seats?" Dean asked only looking at the costumed girl next to him.

"Gemma's boyfriend owns the place." Emily said snidely.

"First of all Emily, Axel and I broke up this morning and second of all he only owns forty percent of the company's shares. His father owns the place." Gemma corrected her. "How'd someone like you end up in a dump like this?" She asked turning her attention to Dean.

"We heard the place has got great food so we thought we'd try it out." Sam answered kicking his brother beneath the table.

"So you two are F.B.I. agents?" Shelly asked playing with the necklace she was wearing. When Sam nodded affirmatively the girl gave a dreamy sigh. "So romantic." She mumbled.

"Pardon?" Sam asked.

"Nothing…Shelly's got issues with reality." Emily said sharply before elbowing her friend.

"Says the girl who has premonitions on a regular basis!" Gemma snapped. "Now will you both be quiet I'm trying to seduce this nice officer of the law and your chattering is giving me a headache!"

"I told you to go see a doctor about those headaches Gem." Emily muttered.

"I did and they said it was all in my head, ironically!" Dean placed a comforting hand on her head and stroked her hair absently. It worked with future Gemma so he didn't see why it wouldn't work with this one. She let out a soft sigh and relaxed into the hunters touch as Michelle came back to deliver their food.

After she left Sam focused his attention on Shelly's pendant.

"Can I see that?" He asked softly. The blonde nodded and unclasped it from around her neck and handed it to him. Sam made sure only to touch the chain before holding it up to show Dean.

"We haven't seen a piece of workmanship like that in almost two years." Dean said smirking.

"It's a family heirloom." Shelly said. "The story is that the angel Michael gave my ancestors that pendant so that if Lucifer ever rose from Hell…the archangels would be able to identify the one who is destined to destroy him once and for all." She stared eerily at the brothers and watched them carefully.

"My partner and I are going to go to the bar and get a couple more beers." The taller brother said as he dragged the other from the booth. Dean followed his brother through the crowded restaurant into the even more crowded bar and then back towards the restrooms.

"Dude…you're scaring me…" Dean said as Sam pushed him into the men's room.

"I think I know what's going on." The younger of the two said.

"What?"

"Shelly…have you noticed how giddy she is one minute and then pensive and serious the next?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…she's a sixteen year old girl Sammy, they tend to do that."

"Dean…something is not right with her." Sam looked in the mirror before running his hands through his hair.

"Sam-"

"Is very observant and absolutely correct." Both hunters spun around and had their guns drawn and aimed at none other than Shelly Kenmore.

The lights flickered slightly and Dean tensed putting a little pressure on the trigger of his glock.

"Obviously you two haven't figured it out completely though." The blonde was standing in front of them one moment and sitting on the sink counter the next.

"What are you?" Dean demanded.

"I'm an angel Dean, a fledgling…well a fallen fledging to be more precise." She looked at him with that childlike smile and he lowered his weapon. "You both touched the amulet didn't you?" The brother's answered with affirmative nods. They both looked confused and Shelly sighed. "When Lilith killed me, I became an angel."

"That still doesn't explain why the hell we're two years in the past!" Dean said sharply.

"The amulet brought you back." She said simply.

"But why?" Sam questioned.

"Tomorrow night…the friendship between Gemma and Victoria will dissolve."

"So tomorrow is the beginning of the end?" The older brother asked sarcastically.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Sam pointed out.

"I'm trapped in a loop…Zachariah put me here as punishment for speaking my mind in regards to Gemma." The tall blonde leapt off of the counter and stepped close to Dean. "If you hurt her I'll smite you so fucking fast your grandchildren's heads will spin."

"What about Gemma did you and Zachariah disagree about?" The taller brother asked softly.

"I'm not allowed to say." Shelly looked in the mirror and adjusted her well-proportioned chest. "But…I've already decided that once I'm out of this loop I'm putting in my two week's notice, so I guess it can't hurt to tell you." She looked at Dean then Sam and frowned. "They're going to kill your daughter…and coat hanger Gemma after the twins are born."

"They're going to what?" Dean shouted.

"I don't know why…all I know is that's the ultimate plan…"

"Coat hanger…what does that mean?" Sam asked.

"They're going to unfold a coat hanger, shove it up her doo-da and make it so she can't have any more children." The angel shrugged as if it was no big deal. Neither of the brothers said anything for a few moments.

The young woman looked up at the bathroom light and snapped her fingers. The room was filled with lavender colored light and she smiled before walking over to one of the urinals and kicking it lightly with her right foot. She turned towards the Winchesters and smiled.

"Why do men feel the need to stand while they pee?" Her question lightened the mood and both brothers followed her from the restroom.

CHAPTER 50: We are steadily approaching Chapter 50! For that Chapter I would like to do something special and out of the ordinary! I'm going to need your help to complete this though! Send me a message or leave a comment asking one of the characters from For the Love of a Hunter a question! You can ask ANY character ANY and yes I mean ANY question and it shall be answered! Questions will remain anonymous unless you have some dying need to be connected to it! Send me a message, write a review or send me an email! No question will be ignored and all will be answered!

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Sleepover at Gemma's and party prep the next morning! Can Sam and Dean survive a night filled with horror films, truth or dare, tarot cards and an Ouija board? What happens when the girls decide that the boys need costumes? Will the girls be able to keep Sam and Dean hidden away from Penny or will Mary Annabelle Schuster foil their plans? Find out next time in Chapter Forty-Six…THAT'S HOW WE ROLL!


	46. That's How We Roll

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me.

Special Thanks: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15, gotluv4sgw, sharonrose, , brevan, PadfootCc, Lindsey3, von-wolf-girl, Supernatural Believer, maliceb, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, Dean's wife, -sparrow, LouiseJames and Melrose5553.

Special Super Thanks: prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15, Karmagirl880618 maliceb and xxkissesandcuddlesxx for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times and my other beta…we'll just call her Lone-Ranger since she doesn't have an account for being the best beta's imaginable.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Forty-Six: That's How We Roll

The five were standing outside in the O'Girlys parking lot. The smell of exhaust and cigarette smoke permeated the air and the lights from the restaurants and stores bathed the area in an eerie golden haze. The moon was up and full but you couldn't see any of the stars. Gemma looked up at the sky and sighed sadly.

"Tomorrow the moon will begin to wane." Emily murmured to her.

"Yes…I wish it would just stay full for tomorrow." The redhead said turning to her friend.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked sticking his hands in his sweatshirt to keep them warm.

"You're going to follow me to my place. My mom and sister won't be home until about midnight so while they're gone we're going to break into the unfilled duplex next door and store your vehicle there. Then we're going to hide out in the basement…and hopefully my mother won't find out." Gemma told them.

"You're mother has a nose for this kind of thing Gem…besides she was going to send Axel to check in on us at about eleven." Emily reminded her.

"We'll just have to keep him out of the basement then wont we?" Shelly mused. Dean and Sam looked at each other skeptically.

"So what do we have to do?" Sam questioned.

"Just try and keep up." Gemma gave him a wink before they all split off into the two cars.

A half-hour and one police officer later they made their way into Middleton. Sam and Dean took in the apple-pie life scenery and pulled into the horseshoe in front of a two separate sets of duplexes. They waited while Emily and Shelly got out of the car and Gemma pulled into the small one-car garage. The redhead disappeared into the ranch style home and came out the front door a few minutes later.

"You two wouldn't have gotten pulled over if you just kept up with me." She said with a smirk.

"Sorry I didn't feel comfortable going a hundred when the limit was fifty-five." Dean pouted.

Gemma laughed and directed them towards the duplex across the horseshoe. The brothers pulled up in front of the garage they were about to break in to when Emily came out of Gemma's with a box of paperclips. Shelly was right behind the limping Emily with a crowbar and a baseball bat.

"So you aren't going to bust us for breaking and entering?" Emily asked.

"Nah…we're off duty." Dean smiled at her. The teen blushed a bright pink that could be seen even in the dim glow of the flashlight Sam was holding.

It took Gemma two minutes to pick the lock on the garage door and another two to wrench it up with the crowbar.

"So…who's going in first?" Shelly asked. Everyone looked at Gemma and after a blue-streak of curses that would've put any rock-star or sailor to shame Gemma crouched down and disappeared into the garage.

"Why's she in there?" Dean asked.

"The landlord has an alarm system that needs to be disarmed before we can open the garage door all the way-" Emily was interrupted by an ear-splitting scream from inside the garage and the door crashing to the ground.

"Gemma!" Dean yelled pounding on the aluminum door. The brothers tried wrenching the door back up when suddenly it began to open from the inside.

No one noticed Shelly standing at the back of the group with a huge grin on her face. The door finished opening and the light turned on to reveal a laughing redhead covered in dirt and dust.

"What happened, are you alright?" Dean rushed over to the teen and gave her the once over.

"Slow down cowboy…no need to get your panties in a twist, I'm fine! I just slipped in something…" Gemma said stepping past him. "Damn, now I need a shower."

"You guys should be able to pull into the garage without a problem." Shelly said going over to Gemma. "Go take a shower."

Gemma rolled her eyes and headed across the horseshoe and inside. The other two girls waited for Dean and Sam to pull his car into the garage and then Shelly closed it.

By the time Emily and Shelly had Sam and Dean settled downstairs Gemma was out of the shower and dressed in yoga pants and a tank-top. When she entered the small downstairs study she was on the phone.

"So when are you guys going to be home?" She covered the phone with her hand and did a little victory dance. "It's fine momma. Shelly and Emily are spending the night so I'll be okay." Another pause and another bout of victory dancing. "Yeah well you just make sure you go over the life insurance policy so that the old hag doesn't try and screw us out of all that money." Pause and victory dance. "You do realize that if she does die I'm still going to Vick's party tomorrow. Thanks momma you're the best!" Gemma hung up the phone and burst into manic laughter.

"So what did she say?" Emily asked.

"Aunt Harriet was in a car accident and she's in surgery now. Mom and Mary are going to crash up at Aunt Laurens. They won't be back until Sunday so we have the whole place to ourselves!" Gemma spun around giggling.

"Wait…your aunt is dying and you're happy?" Sam looked over at Dean confused.

"She's an old hag who's been sitting on millions of dollars and since me and my sister are her favorites we will get the majority of it when she croaks. Every year she's dying of something…and do you have any idea how hard it is to be nice to someone who's constantly making you feel like shit? Seriously she's got a parking spot and condo reserved for her in hell." Gemma's phone started to ring again and she answered moving into the hallway.

"So…you two should come to the costume party with us tomorrow!" Shelly exclaimed.

"I don't think so." Sam said. "We don't have costumes."

"So? I'm sure we can put something together here! It'll be great!" Emily said getting to her feet and walking over to the room's closet. She opened the doors and started to rummage through things.

Gemma came back into the room carrying a case of coke, a twelve-pack of beer, bag of snicker bars, a deck of tarot cards and an Ouija board.

"Gemma put the board back!" Emily shouted. "Remember what happened last time?"

"I'm not scared of some stupid ghost Emily…besides what's a sleepover without games?" She looked over at Shelly who shook her head.

"Seriously…an Ouija board and tarot cards?" Dean asked.

"Emily's the best at reading tarot…and don't tell me you're scared of a piece of cardboard and plastic." Gemma handed the cards to Emily who sat down and started to shuffle them.

"Sam, you go first!" Shelly said pushing him towards Emily.

Sam sat down across from Emily and Gemma pulled Dean from the room. Shelly followed behind them and they closed the door before heading upstairs.

"Wait…we're just leaving him in there?" Dean asked.

"Emily needs concentration while divining the cards." Gemma told him. Dean looked over at Shelly the angel and received a smirk.

"So what are we going to do until they're done?" The hunter asked.

"I rented Nightmare on Elm Street so pop a squat and get comfortable." The redhead winked at him grabbing the rented D.V.D. from the table.

"Why?" Dean groaned sitting down.

"Cause, that how we roll." Gemma blew him a kiss before setting up the T.V.

CHAPTER 50: We are steadily approaching Chapter 50! For that Chapter I would like to do something special and out of the ordinary! I'm going to need your help to complete this though! Send me a message or leave a comment asking one of the characters from For the Love of a Hunter a question! You can ask ANY character ANY and yes I mean ANY question and it shall be answered! Questions will remain anonymous unless you have some dying need to be connected to it! Send me a message, write a review or send me an email! No question will be ignored and all will be answered!

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

TERRIBLE TIMES WITH TAROT…Emily reads Sam's future and hits quite a few things on the head. Will Sam figure out what it is they need to do to get back to the future? Dean and Gemma get cuddly when Shelly leaves to go get some munchies!


	47. Terrible Time with Tarot

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me.

Special Thanks: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15, gotluv4sgw, sharonrose, , brevan, PadfootCc, Lindsey3, von-wolf-girl, Supernatural Believer, maliceb, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, Dean's wife, -sparrow, LouiseJames, Melrose5553 and DevilsAngelNeko.

Special Super Thanks: prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15, Karmagirl880618 maliceb and xxkissesandcuddlesxx for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times and my other beta…we'll just call her Lone-Ranger since she doesn't have an account for being the best beta's imaginable.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Forty-Seven: Terrible Times with Tarot

The dim lighting in the study was calming. Sam was sitting on the floor with his back up against a green futon with a mahogany frame. Across from him was Emily with her back against a wall. He studied her carefully as she finished arranging the cards in a complex spread. Her eyes were hidden behind the thick glasses she wore and her hair was a lot bushier than he was used to. He realized his staring was making her uncomfortable because she started to blush.

"So…do you really believe in this kind of thing?" Sam asked trying to clear the air. The metal entrapment around her head was distracting for him and his heart went out to her. He'd been an outcast too when he was in high school and he knew just how cruel kids could be.

"Tomorrow." She murmured.

"What?"

"I get the headgear off tomorrow right before the party. It took Gemma three phone calls and a restraining order to get it so they'd take it off before then." She explained.

"Gemma's…really…um…"

"Overwhelming, psychotic, bi-polar, angry, bitchy, violent, vulgar and opinionated?" Emily asked. "Trust me…she's been on her best behavior tonight."

"Actually I was going to say loyal but I can see where people would think all those other things." Sam chuckled as Emily flipped over the first card.

"She's like a guardian angel…a really horny, pissed off guardian angel." The teenager across from him giggled.

Sam couldn't help but smile. The more he thought about it the more he had to agree with her, Gemma was your typical guardian angel with a teenage boy's sex drive and the patience of a spoiled toddler.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Emily said breaking through his thoughts.

"What?" Sam asked her.

"The cards…you've suffered many great losses recently. All people you cared greatly about." She traced a finger over the beginning of the spread with a sad smile. "Do mind me asking who?"

"My girlfriend died in a fire a few years ago…my dad was killed in a hunting accident and a while after that my brother died the same way." Sam confessed. There was no point in lying to her…she was going to find out about all of this in a few years anyway.

"I've never really had someone close to me die before…so I can't say I know how it feels…I'm really sorry Sam." She placed a hand on one of his and froze. Her grip on his wrist tightened to an almost painful degree.

"Emily, are you okay?" He asked her. Her eyes were glazed over and her features frozen.

"Blood…so much blood…a light…burning white light…"

A supernatural energy seemed to fill the room causing the air to crackle and the ceiling light to flicker. The sound of a movie playing upstairs faded and there was only silence. Sam managed to wrench his wrist free from Emily's grasp. The instant that contact was broken she returned to normal.

"Emily?" He was concerned. He recalled his own visions and how sometimes they left him exhausted and weak. The sounds from upstairs returned and the light quit flickering.

"Sorry, what did I say?" She asked.

"Nothing…you just froze up." Sam knew he should tell her the truth but if he did he'd have to explain why he wasn't all freaked out.

Emily looked at him for a few moments as if trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. When she couldn't read his expression she smiled. If she'd said something weird he'd have run screaming by now and since he was still sitting across from her it was most likely nothing important. She flipped over a few more cards slowly and once again she could feel his gaze on her.

"I wouldn't let Gemma catch you staring at me like that…she might take a crowbar to your kneecaps." The slightly frightened look on Sam's face made her laugh. She looked down at the cards and paused.

"What's wrong?" The hunter asked her.

"You're present…it's…muddled." She said. "The cards speak of the future and yet it's still in your present…it's like you've come back in time." She shook her head confused. "I must've messed something up when I dealt the cards."

"Well what do they say right now?" He asked.

"You're facing a great dilemma…and you're torn between two people and two choices. The cards speak of an addiction to something unnatural." She told him.

'_Well she nailed it there. I'm drinking demon blood and can't decide whether or not to tell you.' _He thought to himself. _'They did get something wrong though…I'm not torn between you and Ruby…'_

"Are you ready to see your future?" She asked softly. "Well your future, future." She amended.

Sam nodded his head and watched as she flipped over the first of four cards. He smirked when he saw her blush.

"The lovers." She murmured. She moved her hand to the next card and paused just as she went to flip it over. "We should stop." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"The cards…they feel dark…" She gave him a frightened look but he nodded for her to continue. She flipped the three remaining cards and Sam frowned. "The Hanged Man, The Devil and Death."

"What does it mean?"

"You'll find love again Sam…but when you do other issues are going to come to head. After that there's only misery. You'll still have her…but ultimately you're going to die and not in a good way." She wouldn't even look at him. She just kept staring at the cards laid out before her.

Meanwhile…

"Dude Freddy is a pussy." Dean stated.

"Dean, he's in your dreams! How is that pussy-ish?" Gemma asked.

"Well come on…I mean he can't fight you face to face, instead he waits until you're most vulnerable and then strikes. That's a pussy move." He answered.

"That's a smart move!" She countered. Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes. All she did was smile at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"See something you like sweetheart?" He asked giving her a seductive wink.

"Hardly, you just look so relaxed. I mean you've been walking around like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders and now it's like…I don't know, it's stupid." She shook her head reaching for her soda.

"I guess in my line of work you don't get much time to just relax. Hell, I haven't had a day off in months." He chuckled lightly before setting his beer down.

"What exactly do you do and please don't tell me you're a fed because I'm sure they can smell that bullshit two towns over." She said with a smirk.

"You got me." He said standing up and watching her from across the room. "Do you really want to know what I do for a living?" He took a step towards her and she set her soda back down.

She was sitting on the back on the loveseat which was in front of a small bay window facing the street. The living area itself was small but the way the black leather furniture and glass tables had been arranged it made it look bigger than what it really was.

Dean sat down on the loveseat pulling the redheaded teen down into his lap.

"I'm Freddy Krueger." He mumbled next to her ear causing her to burst into laughter before giving him a serious look.

"Well…Mr. Krueger, I do have to admit that they got you all wrong in the movies." She bit her bottom lip and ran a hand over his chest.

Before Dean had a chance to control himself he'd pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle and lasted only a few moments before he backed off.

"Don't." She whispered.

"Don't what?" The question was simple and Dean knew what they were doing was wrong. She was seventeen and he was…well older.

"Don't be chicken." She replied leaning back towards him for another kiss.

Dean knew that he was in trouble. He couldn't help but feel like he was cheating on his Gemma with this past Gemma. A cough from over by the door leading down to the basement gave him reason to push her off of him.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything." Emily said casually.

"Of course-"

"Nope! You're not interrupting nothing!" Dean said pulling Sam to sit next to him on the couch.

The younger brother just shook his head before looking at his sibling.

"Gemma can you help me put beds together downstairs?" Emily asked. Gemma nodded and got up following her friend down the steps.

"Dude, what were you thinking?" Sam demanded as soon as the girls were out of sight.

"Sammy, calm down."

"You're engaged Dean…she's only seventeen, man!" Sam scolded.

"Sam the point is we are engaged! Hell for all I know she could be knocked up right now!" Dean snapped.

"Gentlemen don't fight." Both brothers turned to scowl at Shelly who had appeared across the room sitting on the loveseat.

"Where have you been?" Dean demanded. "You went out for soda an hour ago!"

"I got sidetracked; you'd be surprised how easy it is for me to do that." The blonde said smugly. "Besides I had to beef up the security on this place since you two are going to be spending the night."

"How do we get home?" Sam asked sharply.

"I should be able to have the amulet charged by midnight tomorrow night. At that time we all just have to touch it and we'll be zapped back to the moment you two touched the amulet." She told them.

"Won't that just send us all back here?" Dean questioned.

"No, the amulet will most likely be destroyed in the process. It's going to take a lot of juice to bring not only you two back but me as well." Sam looked at Dean who was looking out the window towards the street.

"Are they going to remember any of this?" Sam asked softly.

"No. I'm afraid that everything that has happened here that didn't originally happen will be forgotten. Things will go back to how they were before you guys touched the amulet." She looked towards Sam and smiled. "How was your tarot reading?"

"Fine."

"Liar." She said quickly. She turned to face Dean and shook her head. "Keep it in your pants for just a bit longer."

Both brothers looked at each other before Shelly made her way down to the basement.

CHAPTER 50: We are steadily approaching Chapter 50! For that Chapter I would like to do something special and out of the ordinary! I'm going to need your help to complete this though! Send me a message or leave a comment asking one of the characters from For the Love of a Hunter a question! You can ask ANY character ANY and yes I mean ANY question and it shall be answered! Questions will remain anonymous unless you have some dying need to be connected to it! Send me a message, write a review or send me an email! No question will be ignored and all will be answered!

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Shelly and Gemma make Emily look like a million bucks! Dean and Sam witness a guardian showdown before being blasted back to the future. Gemma once again amazes everyone when she manages to toss a familiar face around for threatening Shelby! All that and more in our next chapter PARTY LIKE A ROCKSTAR!

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm running out of prewritten chapters as you all have probably figured out due to the slower updates. I'm going to try and post something at least once a week maybe twice if y'all are good. Due to this though I'll try and make the chapters longer!


	48. Party Like a Rock Star

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me.

Special Thanks: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15, gotluv4sgw, sharonrose, , brevan, PadfootCc, Lindsey3, von-wolf-girl, Supernatural Believer, maliceb, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, Dean's wife, -sparrow, LouiseJames, Melrose5553 and DevilsAngelNeko.

Special Super Thanks: prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15, Karmagirl880618 maliceb and xxkissesandcuddlesxx for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times and my other beta…we'll just call her Lone-Ranger since she doesn't have an account for being the best beta's imaginable.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Forty-Eight: Party like a Rock Star

The shriek from the bathroom was what woke Sam and Dean. The following shouts and complaints did little to calm them and they both tripped over each other trying to get to the noise as quickly as possible.

Shelly was sitting on Emily and holding her down Gemma was pouring, what appeared to be wax, on the darker girl's legs.

"Gemma that hurt!" Emily cried out.

"What? Did you seriously think that I just get up and look fabulous?" The redhead said drowsily.

"Yes!" She screeched as Gemma pulled another long strip of cloth from her left leg.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Dean asked trying to get a better view.

"It's called waxing her legs since she hasn't shaved them in what over a month?" Gemma ripped off another piece of the fabric and tossed it in the trash. "Jesus Christ child I've seen more hair on a Burmese mountain dog!"

Sam looked over at Dean and both of them shuddered slightly. Gemma inspected the left leg and grinned with satisfaction.

"Perfect! Smooth as a baby's ass!" She smacked Emily on the calf and the girl winced.

"I hate you." She said as Shelly grabbed some soothing lotion and started applying it to Emily's leg.

"Yeah, yeah I have to go make tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum breakfast!" She motioned for the boys to sit at the kitchen table before going over to the fridge.

Dean was craning his neck trying to watch as Shelby continued to rub lotion into Emily's skin. Sam kicked him from under the table and the older brother glared.

"Reality and porn." Was all Sam said as the smell of frying bacon filled the air.

"So how's about eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, hash and beer sound for breakfast?" Gemma asked cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Sammy, pinch me…" Dean said dreamily.

"Why?" The taller hunter asked.

"Because I think I've died and gone to heaven…" The smug smile on Dean's face made Sam laugh.

Gemma made enough food to feed an army. All five of them managed to stuff themselves still leaving about half of the prepared food left on the table. Dean watched as the three girls chatted about tonight's party, going over what still needed to be done.

"Gemma, what are we going to do about your costume?" Shelly asked.

"Yeah, it got all nasty last night when you were rolling around in the garage." Emily said taking a sip from her glass of water.

"Guys I'm fucking exhausted…you had me up at the crack of dawn to wax wolf-girl's legs, then I had to make breakfast…I still haven't had my damn morning caffeine fix and you expect me to give a shit about a costume that I didn't want to wear in the first place?" Both Sam and Dean smirked remembering similar conversations they'd had with the fiery redhead on multiple occasions.

Gemma couldn't function before noon on weekends and ten during the work week and even then it took massive amount of caffeine to jumpstart the teen. Dean got up from the table and grabbed his dishes taking them over to the sink before turning to face a table full of staring people.

"What?" He demanded. "A guy can't pick up his own dishes anymore?"

"Tell me you do laundry and are good with cars and I'm all yours." Gemma murmured before being smacked upside the head by Shelly.

"How about me and Sam go get coffee while you three get ready for the day." Dean said grabbing his brother's dishes with a smirk.

The girls agreed and the Winchester's headed out to get coffee. After they'd left things moved pretty quickly, Gemma was in and out of the shower and ready for the day before the brothers got back and Emily was washing dishes while Shelly sat on a stool straightening the darker girl's hair.

"You know if you just brushed it out and used conditioner you wouldn't have afro hair all the time." Shelly said.

Gemma approached Sam and Dean taking her proffered drink. Sam smiled at her and she thanked him before taking a sip. Her eyes widened and she looked at both Winchesters.

"How did you know?" She asked softly.

"What that you like caramel, vanilla lattes with cinnamon? Call it a lucky guess." Dean winked at her.

"Marry me?" She asked dreamily.

"Sorry, sweetheart I'm taken." Dean told her after receiving a glare from his brother.

The three all sat down in the living room while Shelly and Emily finished in the kitchen.

"What's she like?" Gemma asked.

"She's a real peach." Dean chuckled.

"Let me guess…blonde hair, blue eyed, legs up to her chin?" The sour look on her face made both Sam and Dean, burst into laughter.

"Nah…she's a redhead, green eyes…short…real short." The older hunter smirked.

"What's her name?" The teen took another sip of her latte.

"Uh…" Dean looked to Sam who gave him a sheepish look. "Gingey." Dean said.

"Gingey…"

"Well it's Ginger but…she's my little gingey!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam and Dean were waiting at the large Italian style villa. The lawn lights illuminated the entire front yard and most of the front of the large estate. Gemma, Emily and Shelly had decided to go and get new Halloween costumes before heading to the party. Both Sam and Dean were dressed in tuxes and they both were trying to avoid Victoria Gregorio and Piper Nicholson.

"Dean, call them again." Sam urged his older brother.

Dean put his phone to his ear after dialing Gemma's number and like the past ten times he'd called her he was sent straight to voicemail.

"Voicemail again." Dean grunted putting his phone back in his jacket. The party had slowly started to move outside and Victoria and Piper were suddenly upon the brothers.

"Come on, they're here!" Piper squealed grabbing Dean's arm tightly.

"Who's here?" The taller hunter turned to Victoria, who had linked her arm through his and was leading the small group towards the front of the estate.

"Gemma, Shelly, Emily and Echo." Victoria replied.

After a few moments of pushing their way through the crowd of partiers they were at the front of the group. Gemma's mustang was pulling up the long driveway and the air seemed to be filled with anticipation and awe.

"Last year Gemma and Echo bribed Echo's brother and his friend to roll out a red carpet for them when they got here. Nobody ever knows what to expect and yet they never seem to disappoint." A small mouse of girl made her way up next to them and both Sam and Dean tensed recognizing her as the demon that had captured Gemma and Emily in Valley Springs.

"Kelsey I almost had someone go find you." Victoria said plainly.

"The rest of Middleton's celebrities have arrived it seems." Kelsey was tiny and her pale skin was almost luminescent.

The red mustang stopped just in front of the pathway leading to the stairs that led into the house. The passenger side door and driver's side door opened and the sound of a heavy bass and music flooded the air.

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rock star_

A skinny, fair-skinned girl about Emily's height stepped out of the passenger side dressed in a short strapless black dress and black heels. Her dark brown, almost black, hair fell half-way down her back in soft waves.

"What is Echo wearing?" Victoria gasped.

"I don't know." Kelsey murmured. "It's not her costume."

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rock star_

Shelly, appeared next from the back seat on the passenger side, her denim jeans and glimmering white halter top was covered in sequins and flashed in the light. Her light brown hair had been straightened and when she turned her back to the crowd they caught a glimpse of black angel wings on her shoulder blades.

"God damn them." Piper cursed. "They've ruined the party Vic! Gemma was supposed to be an angel not Shelly!" Shelly handed something to Echo and the darker-haired girl placed a cat-eared headband on her head.

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rock star_

Time seemed to slow down as Gemma got out of the driver's side and moved around to face everybody. Catcalls and wolf-whistles sounded as the fiery redhead exposed her costume. She was wearing an emerald green bra and denim miniskirt. Her red hair had been curled and even under the cowboy hat she wore, it bounced freely as she made her way in cowboy boots to stand next to Echo. Emily was last to exit the vehicle.

There was a collective gasp. The once ugly duckling had been transformed into a gorgeous dark beauty. A red bra accompanied with a long black belly dancing skirt made up Emily's costume. Her glasses were gone and the bushy eyebrows waxed and trimmed, her eyes had been lined with black kohl and her eyelashes made longer by the use of mascara. Her hair fell down her back and past her shoulder blades in soft waves. Her fingernails had been clipped and manicured as well as her toes. The corrective shoes were gone and the mysterious belly dancer moved slowly towards the other three barefoot.

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rock star_

There was only silence as Echo, Shelly, Gemma and Emily posed for the few people who could think long enough to pull out their cameras and phones.

The four girls moved towards the rest of the people and Gemma glared at Piper before tugging pulling Dean's head down for a kiss.

"You fuck with my man darlin' and I'll shove a baseball bat so far up your ass you'll be chewin' on aluminum until Hell freezes over." The mock-sweet smile that Gemma gave Piper sent the girl cowering behind Victoria.

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rock star_

The party went rather smoothly, and while all the girls were out dancing Sam and Dean were sipping beers they'd smuggled in.

Sam had been rather silent and Dean was starting to become uncomfortable.

"Talk to me Sammy." The older brother said with a smirk. Gemma and Echo had been dancing for the past twenty minutes and Dean was having a hard time keeping reality and porn separated.

"Emily…I was thinking about the Tarot reading from last night." Sam stated.

"What was said?"

"I'll find new love but everything else is going to go to hell in hand basket." Dean choked on his beer.

"She told you that?"

"Yeah she also had a vision…when she touched me…she said something about blood and burning white light."

"Like angel light?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. Sam nodded affirmatively and Dean shook his head. "Something's not right here…something about this whole apocalypse thing is sketchy."

The brothers sat in silence for a few minutes and watched Gemma and Emily having a good time. Victoria Gregorio and Piper Nicholson were approaching the other five with dark looks on their faces. Dean looked at his watch realizing it was about quarter to midnight.

"The shit's about to hit the fan." The shorter Winchester said softly. Sam nodded setting his beer aside. They exchanged looks with Shelly Kenmore who nodded and made a show of stroking the amulet around her throat.

There was silence.

The music crackled and the sound of white noise filled the Gregorio estate before somebody turned it down. Gemma Schuster and Echo Palmer turned their heads to face the approaching Victoria Gregorio and Piper Nicholson.

"Where are your costumes?" Victoria demanded.

"We went out and got new ones." Emily said taking a stand on the opposite side of Echo.

"You call those," Piper motioned towards Echo, Gemma, Shelly and Emily, "you call those costumes?"

Gemma moved suddenly and was instantly in front of the heavier girl. The sudden movement startled not only Piper but Victoria as well.

"Gemma." The Winchester's watched as Echo came up behind the redhead and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ignore them."

"Echo." Gemma turned to face the taller girl looking at her angrily before calming and nodding.

"Isn't that sweet? I always knew you were a dyke Gemma." Piper spat. "The whole Axel thing is just for show, you're really fucking around with Echo!"

"Shut up Piper!" Emily said stepping forward. "You're both high…maybe you two should go sleep it off."

Piper reached out and pushed Emily backwards. Echo caught the falling belly dancer and Gemma grabbed Piper around the wrist.

"Apologize." Gemma demanded. A soft white glow started to coat the redhead's skin. Victoria pushed Gemma back and started to glow as well.

"Don't order her around." The spoiled teen commanded. "This is my house and we play by my rules."

"She just pushed Emily…you've known Emily a hell of a lot longer than you've know that lying bitch!" Gemma shouted. The overhead chandelier began to jingle and the lights started to flicker.

"She's a better friend then you'll ever be!"

"How dare you! Who covered for you when you were high? Who lied to your parents to protect you? Who drove you to the fucking emergency room when you overdosed on meth? Whose house did you crash at when you were too fucked up to go home?" Gemma yelled.

There was a burst of light and Gemma was flung back onto the floor. Kelsey and Emily rushed to her side and Echo walked right up to Victoria and smacked her across the face.

"Don't you ever fucking come crawling to any one of us when she," the angry kitten pointed towards Piper, "abandons you for something better. You think you can manage without Gemma? Think again." The lights returned to normal and so did the music. Victoria quit glowing and Echo turned to Piper. "You fuck with one of us…you fuck with all of us. You better watch your back because I will, come after you if I feel it will make Gemma feel better."

Shelly was beside Sam and Dean and she held out the amulet. The clock struck twelve and both brothers placed their hand in Shelly's just as the scenery began to melt away and fade into nothingness.

CHAPTER 50: We are steadily approaching Chapter 50! For that Chapter I would like to do something special and out of the ordinary! I'm going to need your help to complete this though! Send me a message or leave a comment asking one of the characters from For the Love of a Hunter a question! You can ask ANY character ANY and yes I mean ANY question and it shall be answered! Questions will remain anonymous unless you have some dying need to be connected to it! Send me a message, write a review or send me an email! No question will be ignored and all will be answered!

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

Shelly, Sam and Dean are back in the present. Castiel has come to take Shelly back to Heaven for punishment but Gemma will not allow it. Will Shelly be ripped away from her friends again or will Gemma stand up to the angel that she's come to care for? Dean has a meltdown…because Gemma's a little late! Find out in our next installment…Chapter Forty-Nine LIPS OF AN ANGEL!!!


	49. Lips of an Angel

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me.

Special Thanks: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15, gotluv4sgw, sharonrose, , brevan, PadfootCc, Lindsey3, von-wolf-girl, Supernatural Believer, maliceb, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, Dean's wife, -sparrow, LouiseJames, Melrose5553 and DevilsAngelNeko.

Special Super Thanks: prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15, Karmagirl880618 maliceb and xxkissesandcuddlesxx for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times and my other beta…we'll just call her Lone-Ranger since she doesn't have an account for being the best beta's imaginable.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Forty-Nine: Lips of an Angel

They were back. Sam and Dean woke up on the floor of their motel room. The door to the room opened and in walked Gemma and Emily. The two girls stopped seeing the brothers on the floor.

"Everything okay boys?" Emily asked setting down a bag full of fast food.

"Yeah." Sam answered standing up. He was back in his regular clothes and he quickly looked around to find that Shelly was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Shelly?"

Gemma dropped her purse on the table and looked at Emily confused before looking at Dean. It was dark outside and the sound of police sirens in the distance could be heard.

"Shelly who?" The darker girl asked. Gemma sat down at the small table and opened up a bottle of water.

There was the soft sound of wings and everyone turned to find that Castiel had appeared in the room. His blue eyes were locked on Gemma's light green ones. Dean dug through the fast food bag handing Sam and Emily their burgers before pulling his and Gemma's out.

"Here you go babe." He handed Gemma her burger and placed a kiss on her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She murmured. Castiel's eyes never left Gemma as she gave Dean a loving kiss on the lips.

The sound of wings filled the room again and it was quickly follow by a loud shriek and shout. The following crash and groan had Sam pushing Emily behind him and Dean moving Gemma back away from the intruder.

"Damnit…I really should practice the whole landing thing." A soft whimsical voice sounded. Gemma and Emily poked their heads around their protectors and shrieked.

"Shelly?" The fair brunette stood and cracked her neck revealing a dazed Castiel lying face up on the floor.

"What up bitches!" The long legged angel reached out and accepted hugs from both Emily and Gemma.

"How…are you?"

"I'm an angel." Shelly told them.

Castiel made his way to his feet and looked over at the hugging girls.

"You shouldn't be here Shelly." Castiel said softly.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Zachariah, I quit." Gemma looked at Shelly and then at Cass. Her long lost friend's words were disturbing.

"I can't allow you to do that." Castiel said softly.

"Hold the phone! What the hell is going on here?" Emily demanded putting her hands on her hips.

Dean had wrapped an arm around Gemma's waist and had pulled her tightly against his side. Sam was exchanging looks with Shelly and the new angel had a semi-frightened look on her face.

"She disobeyed. She fled punishment for her impertinence and then told Zachariah that she wasn't going to be his whipping girl anymore. Any angel that finds her is supposed to bring her back for punishment." Emily noticed the look on Shelly's face and how she seemed to keep a certain amount of distance between herself and Castiel.

"What kind of punishment?" Emily inquired. Her voice was soft and she clenched her fists when she spoke.

"They'll kill me." Shelly mumbled from behind her old friend. "Castiel if you take me in they'll kill me."

"I have no choice." The male angel stepped forward resulting in Shelly taking a step back. The rush of quickly beating wings was all that stood between Castiel and Shelly. He was behind her in an instant his hand gripping her upper arm. Sam and Emily had been pushed back towards the door and Dean was pushed away from Gemma towards the table.

"Stop." Gemma murmured. For a moment everything seemed to pause and at first Sam, Dean and Emily were unsure if she'd actually spoken.

Shelly gave the redhead a pleading look and Castiel refused to meet the guardian's gaze. A soft breeze swept through the motel room even though the door and windows were all closed and locked.

"Let her go Cassie." His nickname on her lips brought his eyes to hers. "Please." Castiel's jaw tightened and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I can't…orders are orders Gemma…this has nothing to do with you." The blue eyed angel assured her.

"The Hell it doesn't! Gemma, they're going to hurt you and the babies…you can't trust them!" Shelly said quickly. The redhead placed a protective hand on her abdomen and her eyes met Castiel's.

"What?" Emily approached Gemma and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "What do you mean they're going to hurt Gemma?"

"All they want is the boy! They'll kill the girl and Gemma!" The fair-skinned angel winced as Castiel's grip tightened on her arm.

"Let her go Cass." Dean said stepping up behind Gemma. "Just let Shelly go."

"Cass and I need to talk outside." Gemma's voice silenced the protests and pleas from everyone in the room. They all turned and looked at her. Dean pulled her back towards the table and looked her in the eyes.

"Gem, what's going on?" He asked softly.

"I need to talk with Cass outside." She said again. The hunter turned his head slightly to the left his eyes searching her face for some sign as to what was really going on. He looked over at Castiel and then back at Gemma.

"Alright…you talk and we'll be packing." Both Winchester brothers noticed how not once since Castiel had grabbed Shelly's arm, had Gemma's eyes left him. Everyone watched as the guardian and blue-eyed angel left the motel room.

"Pack up now. Shelly, head to Bobby Singer's place and we'll meet you there in a few hours." Dean instructed. The girl nodded before disappearing. Dean turned to Emily and grabbed Gemma's bag from her.

"Dean, you said to pack not unpack." Emily protested. The hunter opened the bag and dumped everything on the bed going through every piece of clothing. "What's going on Dean?"

"Is she pregnant?" Dean demanded. Sam quit packing and the room was silent. "Is she?" Dean's voice was steadily getting louder and Emily couldn't help but take a step back from him.

"Why would you think that?" Emily asked softly.

"The past two days she's barely been able to look me! She's been quiet, Emily! She hasn't given me crap about not brushing my teeth or taking a shower or anything!" He was yelling now.

"Dean…calm down, I'm sure there's an explanation-"

"Yeah, well I'm all ears Sammy!" He glared at his brother before turning back to Emily. "You want to fill me in on what the hell is going on Emily?"

"She's late." The young woman said.

Dean took a step back his knees hitting the edge of one the bed he'd tossed Gemma's clothes on.

"How late?" Sam asked coming up behind Emily and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just a week…"

"A week! A whole damn week and this is the first I've heard about it!" The older of the two hunters shouted.

"Dean I think you're overreacting." Sam said trying to calm his brother down.

"Women are late all the time! FYI menstruation isn't an exact science!" Emily snapped at the shorter man. "She's freaking out because the twins that have everybody's panties in a twist aren't supposed to even be conceived until after Lucifer rises!" The woman stepped back covering her mouth as if she'd just said something terribly wrong.

"How the hell do you know that?" Dean shouted back at her.

"I promised Gemma I wouldn't tell." She answered. Dean grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Who told you?" He demanded.

"Dean, stop it you're hurting her." Sam said pulling his brother off of Emily. She was shoved backwards against the table.

"Zachariah told her." Emily confessed. "She's been meeting with him once a week to update him on the whole baby making issue."

Dean slammed his hand down on the nightstand and shook his head. Sam and Emily looked at each other with concern.

"If she is pregnant…that means we've got nine months give or take before Lucifer rises, or she's going to lose this baby or the one I'm leaning towards…the angels have no idea what the hell is going on! Only half the shit they say will 'come to pass' has actually freakin' come to pass, how the hell am I supposed to do my fucking job if I don't have all the God damn information?" Dean looked up at the ceiling before shaking his head. "Head to Bobby's, Gemma and I will meet you there."

"Dean-"

"Don't argue with me Sammy, just go." Dean started putting Gemma's stuff back in her bag as Emily and Sam left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked her as soon as they were out of the room.

"I feel fine Cass."

"No headaches or pains?" The angel gave her a quick once over.

"I'm not letting you change the subject on me. You're not going to hurt Shelly and you're not going to take her back to Heaven!" The redhead told him.

"How far along are you?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in irritation. "Gemma…you weren't supposed to-"

"Get knocked up until big bad Lucifer was out of his cage, I know Cass!" She put her hands on her hips and shook her head before looking up at him. The angel opened his mouth to say something but she put up her hand to stop him. "I'm tired Cass. Dean's nightmares are getting worse…I haven't had a decent night's sleep since the last time I got laid which, by the way, was over a week ago. I haven't heard anything from my mother in almost three days. I've been walking around with a migraine all day today and all I want…is a decent night's sleep." She sighed. "I'm emotional and teary and I don't know why! I could be pregnant, it could just finally be my time of the month or maybe just maybe I'm sick! Sneaking around to meet up with Zachariah so we can play twenty questions about my fucking sex life every week is not and never was in the job description and yet I find myself bending over and taking it like the good little whore you and your brothers think I am, every freaking time somebody upstairs feels it's necessary!" She stopped and breathed deeply.

"Are you finished?" Castiel asked.

"Oh I haven't even gotten started! You waltz on in whenever the hell you feel like and every time you do you shake things up so bad between me and Dean that he'll go days without talking to me! I don't know what's going in that gorgeous head of yours but for fucks sake Cassie I'm a woman I can't function on a need to know basis! I need all the information the second you get it-"

He silenced her with a gentle kiss on the lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as his hand cupped her cheek in an affectionate caress. He kissed her again this time lingering for a few moments before pulling away from her. His hands cradled her face and he looked at her seriously.

"You know everything I know…I can't give you information that I don't have." He told her looking at her sadly. "I want to help you Gemma, but in order to do that I need to stay on good terms with Zachariah and the others."

He wasn't expecting her to react the way she did. Her smile lit up her face and she started to laugh softly.

"What?" He was confused and he dropped his hands to his sides. Gemma reached in her back pocket and pulled out a small white tube with lime green writing on it.

"Use it." She smirked before turning to head back into the motel room.

The angel examined what she'd given him and read the writing aloud.

"Softlips, lip moisturizer." He'd seen Gemma use it on multiple occasions and he decided to give it a try. He popped the cap and applied it to his lips before recapping and placing the tube in his pocket.

NEXT ON FOR THE LOVE OF A HUNTER…

I NEED QUESTIONS PEOPLE!!!! Please just give me a few questions…they don't have to be good or anything just amuse me…you know that one song from Chicago? I think it's like You Be Good to Momma and Momma'll Be Good to You…well that's the relationship I hold with all you guys! Please be good to me and send me questions…I need a little break because every time I look in the mirror Gemma tries to shove her fist down my throat and I'm bout ready to put the smack down on her!


	50. Making Their Own Future

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me.

Special Thanks: JJ-Jefferu, princess-mariyah, prboricua7, aj241985, Just Another Jessica, KatZen, racheljanelle, WinchesterAngel3389, Peridot809, eminemchick15, Persephone's Journey, Karmagirl880618, vicki fan forever, reddani15, gotluv4sgw, sharonrose, , brevan, PadfootCc, Lindsey3, von-wolf-girl, Supernatural Believer, maliceb, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, Dean's wife, -sparrow, LouiseJames, Melrose5553, DevilsAngelNeko, winchester14 and gotluv4sgw.

Special Super Thanks: prboricua7, WinchesterAngel3389, eminemchick15, Karmagirl880618 maliceb and xxkissesandcuddlesxx for reviews!

I would also like to thank my lovely beta Forty2Times and my other beta…we'll just call her Lone-Ranger since she doesn't have an account for being the best beta's imaginable.

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Fifty: Making Their Own Future

Gemma and Dean had been in the impala for over an hour and neither had said a single word. The radio was off and Dean had alternated between glaring at his girlfriend and gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

"So are you going to yell at me?" Gemma's voice was bitter and Dean knew that no matter what he said this was going to end up as a full blown argument.

"Are you going to quit lying to me?" He snapped at her. _'Way to go genius…well at least she can't beat me too bad…wait she's got my gun… crap she just might put a freaking bullet in your head!'_

"I'm not lying to you." She said simply.

"Really, wanna tell me about these secret meeting between you and Zachariah?" He looked at the clock and frowned. They had a good ten hour drive before they made it to Bobby's.

"He wants updates on my sex life to make sure that you're coming through on your end. I tell him the truth and that's that." She shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big deal.

Dean looked at her and he realized that she was quite uncomfortable. In fact she looked like she was going to be sick. A slight twinge of guilt shot through his chest and he slowed the car down pulling over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing? We've got a good ten hours before we get to Bobby's." She looked at him confused. Dean shook his head and pulled out his phone dialing Sam's number.

"Sammy when you find a motel text me the information. Have Emily call Bobby and tell him to tell Shelly to stay put." Dean hit the end call button and dropped the phone in his pocket. "We need to talk."

The red head next to him was quiet and she went back to looking out the window. Dean closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the headrest.

"Why did you have to give me a ride home?" She muttered.

"Because it's what a superhero like me does." He responded not even opening his eyes.

"I don't want to be a mother." She said firmly. Dean chuckled before turning to look at her. He sighed heavily giving her one of his infamous smirks.

"Sweetheart…you don't really have a choice." She opened her mouth to protest but he interrupted her. "I'm not going to let you become some sacrificial lamb for the God damn angels. You can try to sacrifice yourself all you want but I'm not going to let them hurt you. Not now, not ever and before you say anything about how you'll find a way I'm gonna let you in on a secret. I know about Cass' little disagreement with Zachariah…I know that blue-eyes has the hots for you and guess what, I don't give a damn. Cass won't let you give the angels a reason to smite your psychotic and yet terribly sexy ass and neither will I. If featherhead has to hold you down while I do my thing, then so be it!" He paused trying to figure out what she was thinking. She was staring at him like he'd just smacked her and yet she wasn't saying anything. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do but the second your life is at stake what I want to happen and what is going to happen are two different things."

"Dean-"

"I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose Sam or anybody else." He shook his head and looked away from her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said flinging open the car door and fumbling with the seatbelt. She was barely out of the car when she fell to her knees on the side of the road and puked.

Dean was down next to her in a matter of seconds. He pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back in soothing circles. He was glad she couldn't see the slightly disgusted look on his face as she emptied her stomach.

By the time she quit heaving she was shaking. Her skin was pale and a fine sheen of cold sweat covered her face. Dean felt sick when he realized something else.

She was crying.

He went back to his car and pulled one of Sam's shirts from his bag and wiped her face clean. The steady stream of tears had turned into full blown sobs before he was done. Sam had seen her cry once but Dean had never seen his fiery angel reduced to tears before.

He held her. He let her tears fall onto his jacket and he just held her. He cursed the angels, he cursed the demons, he cursed Lilith and Zachariah an extra time and he cursed himself. Why did he have to be such an ass?

"Hey it's gonna be okay…I don't know how but it'll all be okay." He forced her to look at him. "I need you to talk to me. The apocalypse and Lucifer is a piece of cake compared to this relationship crap." He smiled went she started to laugh. Her face was red and splotchy from her breakdown but to him she was still beautiful.

He helped her back in the car and after a few minutes they were back on the road.

"Dean…" She said softly.

"Yeah Gem?" He asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." She murmured.

"Was it the sudden need to throw up or the out of character emotional breakdown that put that thought in your pretty little head?" He smiled at her.

"I'm late." She confessed.

"How late?" Even though he already knew he wasn't going to give Emily up.

"A little over a month." She answered. "Cass thinks I'm pregnant." She added.

"We're going to have to tell Bobby…and your mother….oh God…your mother." Dean was suddenly pale.

"She'll go straight to granddaddy…and grandma…they're gonna skin you alive and fill you with buckshot." Gemma stated with an uneasy smile

"Maybe we should hold off on telling them." The hunter suggested.

"I won't tell if you don't." She replied.

They both looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter. Gemma flipped the passenger mirror down and scowled at her reflection.

"Great I look like crap." She groaned.

"Nah…you look like you just spent the last five minutes crying and puking." Dean told her flipping the mirror back up. The sound of a phone ringing had both of them digging for their cells.

"It's not mine." She said as Dean looked at his. His gaze went immediately to the glove compartment.

"The phone in there, answer it." He told her as she pulled the phone out.

"Hello?" She asked looking at Dean. "He can't come to the phone right now, can I take a message?" She pulled a pen from the glove compartment.

"Who is it?" Dean mouthed to her.

"Some kid named Adam." She whispered covering the mouthpiece. "He's asking for your dad."

Dean held out his hand and she gave him the phone.

"Why do you need to talk to John?" Dean asked. The hunter nodded. "Well I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but John died over a year ago." Gemma watched as her lover's eyes opened wide. "I see well, me and my partner will be in touch with you." He hung up the phone and stepped on the gas.

"Dean what's wrong?" Gemma looked at him worriedly.

"I have a brother." He said quietly.

"Well duh…"

"No…I have another brother." He clarified.

"Wait you mean that kid Adam?" She asked. Dean nodded in response before hitting the speed dial for Sam.

"Sammy, I need an update…alright we'll be there in about an hour. Oh, head on over to a drugstore or something and pick up one of those things…you know the things that chicks use when they don't know if they're…you know…one of the sticks that they pee on to see if they're…you know-" Gemma grabbed the phone from Dean.

"He means a home pregnancy test you idjit! While you're out make sure we're stocked with coke…and grab some pizza…lots of meat add some jalapeno peppers and cream cheese or something! Oh and Sam…first mention about crazy pregnancy cravings and I'll hand feed your corpse to Lilith." She snapped the phone shut and turned to look at Dean who was giving her a slightly disturbed look. "That goes for you too sugar." She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before turning to face forwards.

"So…uh…babies." Dean murmured looking everywhere but at Gemma.

"Yep…screaming, crying, shitting, snot-covered babies." Gemma said disgusted.

"It won't be that bad…I mean, Sammy was always quiet." Thousands of scenarios ran through Dean's mind each one worse than the last.

"So…twins one boy one girl." She said. "Names?" She asked.

"Well we're supposed to name them Jonathan Robert and Evelyn Kyra…"

"So let's come up with different names!" Gemma said enthusiastically. The couple thought for a few moments. "I've always liked the name Anna." She said suddenly.

'_DAMN! How do I say no without raising suspiscion?'_ Dean thought. "Anna's kind of plain don't you think?" Gemma shrugged in agreement. "How about Juliette?"

"Like Romeo and Juliette?" She asked shaking her head. "I want something simple…yet meaningful you know?" She paused.

"How about Echo?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Gemma's head turned to look at him and he thought he saw them water with unshed tears. "Echo Jade Winchester."

"Emily will kill me." She laughed softly. "She'll probably never talk to either one of us ever again."

The two sat in silence the soft sound of the radio barely audible.

"Samantha Jade Winchester." Dean said finally. "Sammy will hate it!" He thought for a moment, "Let's do it!"

Gemma smiled nodding her head in agreement.

"Boys names now." Gemma bit her lip. "I've always liked the name Logan…or Dominic. Oh, then there's Alexander." She shrugged.

"Logan Alexander? That sounds like a flamboyantly homosexual hairdresser." Dean said thickly. "Not that I have anything against homosexuals!"

"How about Logan Cooper?" Gemma suggested.

"Logan Cooper?" Dean asked. Gemma thought on it and nodded. "Logan Cooper Winchester it is." They smiled at each other before Gemma rested her head back and closed her eyes.

Dean couldn't help but feel that by deciding on different names for their children they were looking both Heaven and Hell in the eye and saying, 'Fuck you, we Winchester's make our own future.'

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys I really apologize for how long it took me to update. I was suffering major writer's block. Also Chapter Fifty-One probably won't be up until after Christmas! It's my first semester in college and my finals start next week. I apologize again for all of this but unfortunately academics take precedence over developing my craptastic writing skills!


	51. Dreams

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me.

Special Thanks to everyone that has added FtLoaH to their favorite stories and me to their favorite authors. Special Super Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One: Dreams

'_And so they were conceived…the boy a hunter the likes of which this world has never seen and the girl a shimmer of hope and light in ever darkening world. The smallest change from that which was foretold only brings Death and her heart closer to the end. Many trials await them and yet there is still hope…hope that the Dark One can be vanquished and peace restored. The biggest danger lurks within the heart and soul of Life for although she no longer is one of the six she holds a deeper, darker power in her blood…Emily awaken…'_

Emily shot straight up in bed drenched in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Her head turned sharply towards the door where a faint scratching could be heard. She closed her eyes and swallowed thickly before looking down at Sam who was fast asleep beside her.

The scratching continued and Emily pulled back the covers before easing out of bed and going to the door. She reached for the doorknob and the scratching ceased.

Closing her eyes she sighed and turned to go to the bathroom to wash her face. Before she took a single step away from the door the scratching started up again. Emily shook her head and continued into the bathroom turning on the tap and splashing water on her face before looking in the mirror.

"You really should answer that you know." She spun around expecting to find Gemma standing in the doorway. She breathed out a cold sensation creeping across her skin when she realized that she was all alone in the bathroom.

"Who's there?" She asked softly. "Sam, is that you?" There was no answer. She shook her head turned off the taps and opened the bathroom door.

She looked around, immediately realizing that she was at Bobby's. She saw Dean and Sam both sitting in front of the television asleep. She moved into the kitchen and gasped. A very pregnant Gemma was standing with a bottle in one hand a baby in the other and looking at two children each about seven years old.

The girl had fiery red hair and sparkling green eyes the boy on the other hand was a dirty blond and his eyes although still green were darker. The infant in Gemma's arms gurgled and clapped his hands reaching for the bottle that the mother was holding.

There was something about that child that didn't seem right. What little hair the infant had was dark and his eyes were not green but instead they were the clearest shade of…

* * *

"EMILY!" Emily shot straight up in bed and looked around. "Get up you sleepy head." Gemma called from across the small motel room.

"Blue." The darker skinned girl said softly.

"Huh?" Sam asked coming out of the bathroom. "What's blue?"

Emily watched as Gemma lifted her shirt slightly looking at the reflection of her stomach in the television screen.

"What's today?" Emily asked sharply.

"Tuesday…we're going to be heading out in a few minutes so pack your crap." Dean said as he entered the room and walked over to Gemma giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. "We are off to Windom, Minnesota."

"Yeah we get to meet the third Winchester brother!" Gemma said in mock excitement.

"The kid's name is Adam…he's nineteen and pre-med at the," Sam paused, "University of Wisconsin." He looked up at Gemma and then turned to Emily.

"Hey Gem, didn't you used to date a guy named Adam?" Emily asked with a grin. Dean visibly tensed. "Yeah if I remember right he was a couple months younger than you…I remember something about a brain surgeon dream."

"You're a whore." Gemma said glaring at her friend before letting her shirt fall back down and giving Dean a kiss on the cheek. "She's a big fat liar, I only date older men." Emily laughed finishing packing her things and tossing her duffle over her shoulder.

Gemma and Emily were in the Mustang singing along to Carrie Underwood's 'Cowboy Casanova' when Gemma's phone rang. The redhead picked up her phone as Emily busted into a fit of laughter.

"You have reached the happiest woman in the world how may I direct your call?" Gemma asked in a telephone operator voice. "Alright then thanks for the update." Gemma ended the call ignoring the now crying Emily.

"Dean's ringtone is 'I Touch Myself' by Divinlys?" The dark haired woman busted into another fit of giggles.

"Shut up…" The redhead said blushing. "Oh Dean and I have decided on names for the babies!" Gemma's excited smile forced Emily to roll her eyes.

"I know…Evelyn Kyra and Jonathan Robert."

"No…we've changed them. The boy is going to be named Logan Cooper and the girl is going to be Samantha Jade." Emily froze at her best friend's words.

'_The boy a hunter the likes of which the world has never seen….the girl a shimmer of hope and light in an ever darkening world…'_

"Emily, are you alright?" Emily shook her head trying to forget the previous night's weird experience.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just didn't sleep well last night." She turned and looked out the window as Gemma took the exit to Windom.

* * *

Gemma and Emily were watching television waiting. Dean had decided at the last minute that he wanted the girl's out of harm's way in case this Adam kid turned out to be something big.

Gemma's stomach rumbled and she groaned.

"Hungry?" Emily asked closing the book she'd been reading down. Gemma groaned again as her stomach rumbled louder. "What sounds good?"

"Nothing and everything at the same time." The elder of the two stood before pausing and bringing a hand to her mouth. She placed a hand on her stomach before shooting Emily a frantic look and running to the bathroom.

"You okay in there?" Emily called out. The door to the motel room opened and in walked Sam, Dean and a third much younger guy.

"Where's Gem?" Dean asked. The sound of vomiting started up again and both Sam and Dean winced. "How long has she been in there?"

"Few minutes." Emily shrugged. "You should probably be in there holding her hair…I mean it takes two to…you know tango." Dean sighed and shook his head before heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Emily turned to the new kid and eyed him up and down. "You must be Adam." She said finally.

"Yeah…that's me…" Emily's expression softened and she held out her hand.

The moment Adam's skin touched hers Emily froze.

"Emily?" Sam asked looking at her concerned. "Emily what's wrong?"

"Death…blood…hunger…so much hunger…" Adam managed to wrench his hand free from Emily's grasp and immediately the girl calmed. She looked at Sam and then back to Adam. "Wow…that hasn't happened in a really long time." She murmured. "What did I say?"

"Nothing…something about blue and pink and…diapers…" Sam lied giving Adam a warning glance.

"Oh…well…okay." Emily shook her head looking at Adam again. "I'm Emily." She said receiving a polite nod from the third brother.

"Hold my hair Dean, don't pull it!" Gemma screamed from inside the bathroom.

"Good God, I pity those poor children." Emily said shaking her head.

"Wait…she's pregnant?" Adam asked.

"Yeah…well that's what the magic 'First Response' kit said." Emily rolled her eyes.

"So…I'm going to be an uncle?" The pre-med student asked.

"That's generally what happens when your half brother knocks up his girlfriend." There was a hint of annoyance in Emily's tone and Sam couldn't help but smile.

The door to the bathroom opened and Dean stepped out followed quickly by Gemma.

"Who's the whelp?" Gemma asked.

"That would be Adam." Dean muttered.

"Well Adam I'm Gemma. I'm also pregnant with twins and looking for a man who can hold my hair without pulling it out at the roots!" The redhead shot a glare at Dean.

"Oh…um…well…"

"Gemma you're scaring him." Dean said.

"Trust me sweetheart if he's scared of me then the brat is hopeless." Her green eyes flashed to the youngest of the brothers. "Do you smell that?" She asked softly.

"Smell what?" Sam asked.

"Death…" She murmured giving Adam a hard look. She shook her head and sighed before turning to Emily. "Let's go get our men some grub I bet they're starving!" The short redhead brushed past Adam grabbing her wallet. Emily followed suit happy to be leaving the room.

"Dude…what the hell is their problem?" Dean asked flopping down on the bed he shared with Gemma.

"Who knows…Emily had a vision by the way." Sam said grabbing a coke. "Something about death, blood and hunger."

Dean sat up and ran his hands through his hair. He shook his head and shrugged before looking over at Adam.

"Ask your questions because once the girls get back we've got stuff to do." Dean muttered.

"Well um…Sam you said Emily had a vision?" Adam asked cautiously.

"Yeah…well she uh…she's a witch. Her ancestors were seers and witches." Sam said casually sitting down in a chair by the window.

"What's um…Gemma's deal?" The college student asked.

"What isn't her deal?" Dean grumbled receiving a strange look from Adam. "She's a guardian…she's got angel powers. She's also short tempered and pregnant." Dean said. "Besides that she's just Gemma."

Adam nodded and the motel door opened. Gemma and Emily walked in with bags filled with fast food. Everyone ate in silence and Gemma and Dean exchanged glances and secret smiles while the others simply focused on eating.

"So Adam are you interested in becoming a hunter?" Gemma asked with a smirk in Dean's direction.

"Well…I guess-"

"You guess? There is no guessing Adam, either you want this life or you don't. Pick wisely though because being a hunter is kind of like being in the mafia." Emily said darkly.

"How so?" The older boy questioned.

"Once you're in…there's only one way out and it isn't pleasant." Gemma said before taking a sip of coke.

"So you don't think we should bring him with us?" Sam asked bitterly.

"I think he's too young Sam. He wouldn't last five minutes with a freshly turned demon, you know that." Dean kicked his fiancée from under the table trying to get her to be quiet.

"He's older than Emily! Gem he's what three, four months younger than you? Besides we can train him." Sam said.

"We don't have time to train a newbie Sam. Lilith is looking for the weakest link in the Winchester chain and if you bring him into this you're signing his death warrant." Emily said quietly.

"Who's Lilith?" Adam asked.

"The first demon ever created. She's out of our league kid and therefore you're as good as dead if get's wind that you're a Winchester." Gemma said sharply to him.

"That's enough!" Dean shouted. "Sam, take Adam for some one on one target practice or something." The eldest hunter gave both of his brothers' curt nods as they grabbed their coats and left. He then turned to Emily and Gemma. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"He's a liability Dean, we can't afford to be watching his back twenty-four seven." Emily said defiantly. "He's going to get one of us killed."

"You agree with her?" Dean asked Gemma.

"Dean, I'm all for having a big happy family and I'm glad that you've found another brother but…your dad kept him away from all this stuff for a reason. Also if you hadn't noticed the kid is way too accepting of all of this. I mean really…he hasn't asked a single stupid question!" She answered.

"I know…" He sighed running a hand over his face.

"Dean…I love you with all my heart…which is why if you're good with having Adam around I'm good, but if I have to make a choice between him and one of us…sorry sugar but he's my fall guy." Gemma confessed.

"There's something not right about this whole situation Dean. I've got a really bad feeling about this Adam kid." Emily said.

Dean nodded and thought for a few moments.

"Emily, go find Sam and Adam. Keep one eye on Adam and the other on Sammy." He turned to look at Gemma. "Grab your coat we're going grave digging."

"Awesome!" Gemma grabbed her coat and put it on quickly. "The smell of rotting flesh and decomposing bodies…my ever growing sensitivity to smell is going to make this one joyous trip!"


	52. Yes Dear

DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable I do not under any circumstances own. I do however lay claim and therefore own any and all other characters. If you wish to use one of my characters in a work of your own please contact me.

Special Thanks to everyone that has added FtLoaH to their favorite stories and me to their favorite authors. Special Super Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!

NOW ON TO THE GOOD STUFF…

Chapter Fifty-Two: Yes Dear

"Okay just sit and wait in the car…I'm going to check out a few things alright?" Gemma's voice was soft barely audible over the music.

"Why do I have to stay in the car?" Dean demanded. His voice was just short of a childish whine.

"Because I said so."

"That annoying mother crap won't work on me Gemma. I'm the other parent in this messed up duo that we've got going on here." He frowned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Dean Winchester, how dare you use that tone with me!" She snapped at him playfully.

"How does me staying in the car make sense?"

"Christ almighty Dean just because I'm pregnant doesn't make me an invalid!" Gemma scolded as they made their way to the graveyard.

"Just because you've got angel mojo doesn't make you wonder woman!" Dean retorted.

"Just listen to me and don't fret your pretty little head." She said sweetly. "Let me take care of everything okay?"

"I'm the man; I'm supposed to be taking care of you!" They pulled into the parking lot.

"Either agree with me or no sex." Gemma snapped.

"WHAT? You can't do that!" The hunter yelled at her.

"Well I just did so grow a pair and give me the flashlight!" Dean glared at Gemma's outstretched hand before reaching in the backseat for the flashlight.

"You can come with but you're keeping watch…got it?" He held the light just out of her reach.

"Dean, just let me-"

"Do not think that just because you're pregnant that I will refrain from handcuffing you to the car!" His glare met hers and the air thickened with the sudden increase in tension.

"You wouldn't dare…" Gemma said darkly.

"I wouldn't?" He asked with a smirk. Her scowl deepened as she grabbed for the flashlight. The seatbelt restrained her movements just as her fingertips grazed the light.

"Dean Winchester, you give me that flashlight this minute or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" His eyes danced with delight as she struggled to come up with something. "You know as well as I do Ms. Schuster that you simply can't resist me." The way his voice became husky and the way he leaned over to murmur the words in her ear set her blood on fire.

"You're such an ass." The insult, more a term of endearment now, made Dean chuckle.

"You're absolutely hot." Dean mumbled kissing her throat. "Remind me to apologize to you when we get back to the motel." The soft click of handcuffs almost escaped Gemma's ears…almost.

"Dean you get back here right now and uncuff me!" Gemma shouted as he slid from the car. "Dean this isn't funny!" She screamed as he made his way into the graveyard.

"Keep quiet or I'll have to gag you!" He hollered back at her. "Uh…and remember you're in your car, not mine!" Dean's laughter faded as he disappeared from sight.

"That stupid son of a bitch!" Gemma shrieked. "He planned this!" She looked at herself in the rearview mirror and pouted. "Just wait until Castiel hears about this…he's gonna-"

"I'm going to do what?" With her hands cuffed to the steering wheel and the angel suddenly in the driver's seat Gemma couldn't help but cry out in surprise. "Are you alright Gemma?"

"Does it look like I'm alright? I'm cuffed to the wheel of my car while Dean gets to go play hero!" She whined.

"And?" The angel was terribly confused.

"And I need you to unlock me without destroying my car!" She snapped irritably.

"Why would I do that?" The redhead sighed feeling the need to backhand somebody. The fact that Castiel was honestly confused only fueled that need.

"So I can go help Dean!"

"Dean is doing a dangerous job Gemma. You're with child. I can't allow you to put your children in danger." The angel explained.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of-"

"Dean was correct when he told you, you are not invincible just because of your powers." Castiel's blue eyes moved over her body as if scanning her for further injury. "They are already being affected by your constant stressful state."

"I wouldn't be stressed if I weren't handcuffed to my car!" She growled trying to keep her temper under control. Castiel sighed and shook his head.

"If I release you, will you promise me you will stay in the car?" Gemma couldn't believe she was being treated like a child. The expression on her friend's face showed that he was completely serious though.

"Fine! I promise I will stay in the car!" She said with a mock-sweetness.

"Gemma, if you break your promise there will be consequences." She rolled her eyes before nodding. Castiel gave her a genuine smile before he disappeared and her hands were released with a light click.

Immediately Gemma reached for the door to get out and follow after Dean. Two low clicks resounded and she frowned trying to open the door again.

"Stupid…blue-eyed, baby faced, gorgeous piece of-" A shadow racing across the graveyard caught her attention. "What the fuck…" The thing paused and the faint smell of decayed flesh and old blood filled the redhead's nostrils. She gagged covering her nose with her hands.

By the time the smell had dissipated whatever it was, was gone. She'd found a bandana shoved in the glove box and wrapped it around the lower half of her face. She'd know that smell anywhere.

"Dean where are you?" She grabbed her phone and dialed his number to receive no answer. "Damnit…" She tried her door again to find she was still locked inside the car. Rubbing her hands together she focused until her right hand glowed faintly. "Come on…" Her palm rested over the lock and she continued to focus until she heard what she wanted to hear. Trying the door again she breathed a sigh of relief when it opened. She then popped the trunk and grabbed some equipment before rushing off in the direction Dean had gone earlier.

She found him wandering back to the car with a worried look on his face.

"Dean!" He looked up and the worry subsided before he brought her into a tight hug. "Ghouls…two of them…"

"I know, one's taken on Adam and the other has taken on his mom." The pair just stood there for a few moments before separating. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, it didn't even notice me." She smirked behind the bandana.

"Gemma…what's with the ninja getup?" The hunter pulled the fabric down and she shrieked.

"Don't! You smell like dead people and now that I've hugged you I smell like dead people…great…fucking dead people smell." She complained.

"Quit bitching we've got to go save Sam and Emily." He grabbed her hand and the pair rushed off towards the vehicle.


End file.
